The Devil's Wings Eagle
by UzumakiIchie
Summary: [REMAKE "My Troubled Life" Author Namikaze Ichie] Namikaze Naruto adalah anak bungsu dari Namikaze Minato yang merupakan direktur utama Namikaze Corp. Kepindahan Naruto ke Jepang membawa kebahagiaan bagi kakak perempuannya, tapi dibalik semua itu Minato menyimpan rahasia besar yang tidak bisa dipercayai oleh kalangan manusia biasa. #HaremNaru #OverpowerNaru Lime/Lemon(Maybe) CH6 UP
1. Complicated to Understand

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Summary :** **Namikaze Naruto adalah anak bungsu dari Namikaze Minato yang merupakan direktur utama Namikaze Corp. Kepindahan Naruto ke Jepang membawa kebahagiaan bagi kakak perempuannya, tapi dibalik semua itu Minato menyimpan rahasia besar yang tidak bisa dipercayai oleh kalangan manusia biasa.**

 **Genre :** **Adventure,** **Drama, Romance, Humor.**

 **Warning** **: Typo, AbalAbal, AlurAcak-Acakan, Incest, MILF, Lime (Maybe), Lemon (Maybe), OC, OOC, OverpowerNaru!, AU!, MinaKushiAlive!,**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : (** **Naruto x ...)**

 **"Don't Like Don't Read"**

* * *

 **Happy Reading..**

 **Chapter 1 : Complicated To Understand**

"Hoaamm.."

Saat ini terlihat pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik namun agak panjang tengah berjalan santai dengan tampang malas, tapi entah mengapa mampu membuat merona para kaum hawa yang melihatnya.

Ia berjalan santai keluar dari Narita Airport, mengeluarkan handphonenya, ia menelpon seseorang yang katanya akan menjemput saat ia berada di Jepang.

"Halo Nee-chan, kau dimana ?"

"…"

"Ya jangan lama-lama"

"..."

"Iyaa iyaa, sudah cepat segera kemari"

"..."

"Kalau kau bicara terus-menerus kapan kau akan berangkat Baka Nee-chan!"

"..."

"Hoiii ! Apa maksudmu ? Aku kemari karena dipaksa Tou-san dan Kaa-chan!"

"..."

"Cepatlah NEE-CHAN!"

Tutt Tutt!

Saluran telepon itu diputus sepihak oleh pemuda bersurai pirang ini. Belum sampai 15 ia menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang, ia harus menahan emosi untuk menghadapi kakak perempuannya yang kelewat cerewet.

15 menit menunggu membuatnya merasakan beban berat di kelopak matanya. Ingin sekali ia duduk bersandar, namun keinginannya mungkin tak bisa terwujud karena semua tempat duduk di bandara ini tak memiliki sandaran.

Dalam hati ia merutuki kelakuan Tou-sannya yang tak memberi tahukan kakaknya bahwa ia akan pindah ke Jepang.

 _Greb_

 _Chuuuup!_

Saat ia sibuk bergelung dengan pikirannya, ia merasakan sebuah pelukan di punggungnya, sebuah benda kenyal seperti menekan punggungnya rapat. Apalagi ciuman di pipinya yang lama, ia sudah bisa menebak siapa pelaku semua itu.

"Hentikan tingkahmu itu Nee-chan, kau semakin mesum!"

"Aku hanya kangen padamu Naru"

 _ **Naruto Pov**_

Yoi, Aku dipaksa pindah ke Jepang, yaah tak buruk bagiku. Hanya saja kenapa Tou-san tak memberi tahukan Nee-chan bahwa aku pindah!

Huufft, Oke aku Namikaze Naruto, aku awalnya tinggal di Amerika bersama Kaa-chan dan Tou-san, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba Tou-san menyuruhku untuk pindah ke Jepang, katanya 'Kau harus menemani kakakmu Naruto, kasian dia sendiri di Jepang. Dan lagi dia sangat merindukanmu' Uhh Tou-san, kau tak tau saja aku juga sangat merindukan kakak perempuan paling cerewet ini.

Jujur memang aku sangat merindukan kakak perempuanku ini, surai merah halusnya, kulit putih mulusnya, wajahnya yang manis, dan yang paling ku rindukan adalah tingkah manjanya yang ia tujukan hanya kepadaku. Sebenarnya aku memang memiliki rasa untuk kakak perempuanku ini, bukan rasa seperti seorang saudara, melainkan rasa tertarik dengan lawan jenis. Mungkin saja aku mencintai kakakku, yaah aku memang buta dengan yang namanya cinta.

Mungkin jika diamati, orang tak akan percaya bahwa aku dan Kakak perempuanku ini adalah saudara kandung. Yaah aku Namikaze Naruto, surai pirang, mata Blue Saphire, kulit tan agak kecoklatan. Sedangkan kakakku, surai merah darah, kulit putih susu, kacamata merah senada dengan rambutnya. Tapi satu kemiripan yang kami miliki, Manik Blue Saphire, yaa itu menjadi ciri khas putra dan putri seorang Namikaze Minato.

Namikaze Minato, seorang pengusaha sukses sekaligus direktur utama Namikaze Corp. Perusahaan ini bergerak di bidang Teknologi dan Komunikasi. Kakakku pindah ke Jepang bukan tanpa alasan, ia disuruh Tou-san untuk mengambil alih perusahaan Namikaze cabang Jepang. Dan parahnya aku akan ikut mengalami hal-hal Merepotkan ini.

Oke ciri-ciri kakakku sudah ada di atas, jangan tanya lagi. Namikaze Karin, selisih 2 tahun denganku, saat ini Nee-chan berusia 20 tahun, dan aku 18 tahun.

Aku termasuk dekat dengan kakakku ini, ia kadang bisa manja, lembut, cuek, tegas, galak, menyebalkan, cengeng, dan yaah jangan diteruskan, Karin Nee seperti memiliki semua sifat seorang gadis yang merepotkan.

Oke fix, sepertinya aku akan menemukan hari-hari yang merepotkan di Jepang ini. Menyesuaikan diri, teman baru, lingkungan baru, Haahh Malasnya...

 _ **Naruto Pov End**_

Pemuda pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto kini sedang bersama kakak perempuannya, Namikaze Karin. Ia memandang malas makanan didepannya, kata kakaknya makanan ini populer di Jepang. Odori Don, dari namanya saja sudah aneh, apalagi bentuknya. Naruto hanya menghela nafas melihat makanan didepannya, namun ia harus cengo dengan mulut melebar saat melihat kakaknya makan dengan lahap.

Odori Don adalah semacam sushi tapi terbuat dari gurita tanpa kepala, dengan kata lain hanya tentakel dan tubuhnya saja, dan mentah. Disajikan dengan berbagai saus, tapi kebanyakan menggunakan saus asin. Ditambah dengan adanya telur ikan salmon yang terlihat seperti mutiara orange transparan, Uhh amisnya nggak ketulungan.

Tak mau mengambil resiko dirinya akan muntah, Naruto memberikan makanannya kepada kakaknya. Ia kembali memesan makanan tapi kali ini agak normal, Kare dengan toping daging sapi krispi.

Uhh kenapa Jadi Lapaaaar -_-

* * *

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, saat ini Naruto baru saja selesai mandi. Ia hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya, menampilkan dada bidang, perut kotak-kotak, dan kedua lengan yang kekar. Beberapa tetesan air dari rambut yang turun ke tubuhnya menambah kesan seksi bagi kaum hawa yang melihatnya.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur di apartemen kakaknya, Naruto sejenak memandang punggung kakaknya yang saat ini tengah memasak. Mengalunkan lagu kesukaannya, suara Karin begitu merdu terdengar di telinga Naruto.

"Suaramu bagus Nee-chan" seru Naruto sambil meminum air dingin yang baru ia ambil dari kulkas.

Karin yang mendengar suara adiknya menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Tiba-tiba wajahnya terasa panas, nafasnya agak memburu saat melihat Naruto yang tengah bertelanjang dada sedang meminum air yang diambilnya di kulkas.

Entah kenapa Karin merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat di dadanya. Ia tersenyum sesaat melihat adiknya kini menjadi sosok pria yang tampan dan seksi.

"A-apa yang ka-kau la-lakukan Naru ?"

Karin merutuki kebodohannya saat membalas sapaan adiknya itu. Sifat gagap nya kembali muncul saat ia grogi melihat adiknya yang terlihat sangat seksi.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar ucapan kakaknya yang tergagap. Ia menyeringai dalam hati, 'Saatnya bermain dengan Nee-chan' batin Naruto.

Berjalan mendekati kakaknya, Naruto menampilkan senyum yang mengembang diwajah tampannya. Untuk Karin, jangan ditanya lagi, wajahnya memerah saat perlahan Naruto berjalan mendekat, apalagi senyum yang terlihat mencurigakan itu seakan menjadi senyum menakutkan bagi Karin.

"Kenapa kau grogi Nee-chan~" ucap Naruto mulai menggoda kakaknya.

"Na-naru.."

"Kau terlihat cantik malam ini Nee-chan~ " ucap Naruto membelai pipi kiri Karin.

"..."

Karin yang sedari tadi menutup matanya tak merasakan apapun, mencoba membuka mata, Karin dibuat bingung sekarang. Wajahnya kembali memerah, namun dalam artian yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Asap mengepul keluar dari kepalanya, matanya memicing, dan tiba-tiba terdengar..

"NARUTOOOOO!"

Teriakan menggelar dari dapur, dengan jelas Naruto mendengar dari kamar saat ia mengganti pakaiannya. Tawa geli ia keluarkan saat mendengar kakaknya berteriak kesetanan karena kembali dikerjai oleh anak bungsu keluarga Namikaze ini.

Setelah itu hanya makan malam yang tenang dengan wajah Karin yang manyun, ditambah nada ketus saat ia berbicara. Naruto kembali memutar mata bosan melihat tingkah kakaknya ini.

Masuk waktu tidur, kini Naruto bersiap untuk tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Apartemen Karin ini hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur, jadi terpaksa ia harus tidur di sofa malam ini. Karin memang sengaja memilih apartemen ini karena ia sebelumnya hanya hidup sendiri di Jepang. Saat telah menutup matanya, Naruto samar-samar mendengar kakaknya memanggil namanya.

"Naru.."

"..."

Tak ada jawaban.

"..."

"NARUUU!"

Kembali teriakan Karin menggelar masuk Indra pendengaran Naruto. Segera mendudukkan tubuhnya, Naruto menatap kakaknya yang tadi berteriak.

"Apa Nee-chan ?"

"Ayo tidur!" Sebuah perempatan muncul di kening Naruto. Apa maksudnya mengganggu dirinya untuk mengajaknya tidur.

"Aku memang akan tidur tadi Nee-chan" balas Naruto.

"Bukan itu maksudku"

"Trus ?"

Bingung, yaa kata itu kini tepat berada dalam pikiran Naruto. Melebarkan matanya, ia sadar apa maksud kakaknya.

"Tidurlah bersamaku Naru -"

"- aku tak mau kau sakit punggung saat bangun besok, Apalagi kau akan sekolah besok"

Oke kini Naruto tau pikirannya tak salah lagi, tapi ranjangnya hanya ada satu. Apa Karin mengajaknya tidur satu ranjang ?!

"Tapi ra-ranjang nya hanya sa-satu Nee-chan"

Hohoho saat ini giliran Karin yang menyeringai melihat tingkah Naruto yang satu ini. Tertawa dalam hati, Karin mendatangi Naruto dan menariknya untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Cekleek..

Pintu kamar akhirnya dikunci oleh Karin. Menuntun Naruto tidur di ranjang, Karin membaringkan Naruto di sisi ranjang. Kemudian ia melangkah ke sisi ranjang lainnya, dan masuk selimut dan memposisikan dirinya menghadap Naruto.

Tanpa Naruto sadari Karin menyeringai, "Naruuuhh aku kedinginan~"

Ucapan Karin kali ini lebih mirip desahan erotis yang bisa saja membangunkan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Karin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menerkam Karin saat ini.

Tanpa aba-aba, Karin merapatkan tubuhnya, kini ia mulai membelakangi Naruto. Tubuhnya ia rapat kan di dada bidang Naruto. Kemudian Karin menuntun tangan Naruto untuk memeluk perutnya, memberikan kehangatan bagi keduanya. Tanpa melihat Naruto, Karin bergumam..

"Oyasumi Naru.."

Belum ada balasan..

.

.

.

Masih belum ada balasan..

Tapi tiba-tiba pelukan Naruto menjadi lebih erat. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Karin, "Oyasumi Tsundere Nee-chan~"

 _'Cup'_

Senyum menghiasi wajah keduanya, mengantarkan mereka ke dunia mimpi. Tapi saat belum benar-benar tertidur, Karin mendengar suara Naruto yang membuatnya semakin bahagia.

"Aishiteru Nee-chan" gumam Naruto diambang kesadarannya, entah bermimpi atau masih terjaga.

Senyuman kembali tercetak diwajah cantik Karin, "Baka Hihihi, Aishiteru mo Baka Ototo"

Karin yang menyangka Naruto tertidur akhirnya ikut memejamkan mata dan akhirnya larut dalam dunia mimpi.

Namun setelah terdengar suara Karin mendengkur halus, Naruto membuka matanya. Segaris senyum kini Terpampang di wajah putra bungsu direktur Namikaze Corp ini.

"Aishiteru, Hontoni Aishiteru Karin-chan"

Hingga akhirnya Naruto ikut menyusul Karin ke dunia mimpi.

* * *

Sinar mentari mulai menyusup masuk ke kamar apartemen Karin melalui jendela yang memang tak dipasang gorden. Membuka matanya, Karin tersenyum. Pagi ini adalah pagi yang hangat untuk Karin, hari dimana ia terbangun dan langsung disuguhi wajah tampan adiknya yang masih terlelap.

Jika di hari-hari biasanya ia hanya menatap guling saat bangun tidur, kini ia menatap wajah Naruto yang menunjukkan ekspresi damai dan tenang. Terus menatap.. Terus... Terus... Karin akhirnya tak mampu menahan diri lagi saat melihat bibir tipis Naruto. Tanpa sadar ia memajukan wajahnya, kulit wajah bersentuhan, Bibir mulai berdekatan..

5cm

4cm

3cm

2cm

1cm

 _'Cup'_

Akhirnya kedua bibir itu menyatu, Karin memejamkan matanya, mulai melumat bibir adiknya lembut.

Merasa bibirnya bergerak sendiri, Naruto membuka matanya dan langsung melebar seketika. Namikaze Karin, kakak kandungnya kini menciumnya telat di bibir.

Menekan tengkuk Karin, Naruto mengunci penuh pergerakan kepala Karin. Naruto mulai membalas ciuman kakaknya, membuat Karin terbelalak segera menghentikan ciumannya itu.

"Na-naru.." tanya Karin merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kau menciumku Nee-chan ?" tanya Naruto memandang Karin penuh arti. Karin yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto hanya terdiam, ia tak mampu membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, seakan bibirnya itu lumpuh sementara karena efek ciuman.

Naruto yang tak kunjung mendengar jawaban Karin kini pandangannya mulai berbeda seakan menabung rasa kecewa dihatinya.

Tersenyum kecut, Naruto beranjak dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Karin tanpa sepatah katapun terucap dari bibir Naruto.

Setelah Naruto keluar kamar, Karin mengumpat dalam hati. Tadi itu adalah kesempatan yang Naruto buka untuk menyampaikan perasaannya selama ini. Namun ia hanya diam seakan tak pernah ada pertanyaan itu sebelumnya. Dalam keadaan mood yang buruk Karin keluar kamar menuju ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan untuk Naruto

Setelah mandi dan memakai seragam yang telah disiapkan oleh kakaknya, Naruto menuju dapur untuk menemui kakaknya.

"Ohayou Nee-chan"

Karin yang mendengar sapaan dari Naruto membalikkan badan dan tersenyum canggung karena masih terus memikirkan kejadian saat dikamar tadi.

"O-ohayou Na-naru.." Karin kembali mengumpat dalam hati, bisa-bisanya ia malah gugup saat ini.

"Kau kenapa Nee-chan ?" tanya Naruto.

Namun tak ada balasan dari Karin, Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu mencoba bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

Setelah sarapan Naruto memakai sepatu dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah barunya. Tapi sebelum berangkat Naruto mencari kakaknya, menemukan kakaknya sedang melamun ia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kau kenapa Nee-chan ?"

"..."

Karin tak menjawab, tak melirik kearah Naruto sedikitpun.

Naruto yang memandang Karin masih terdiam kembali menghela nafas, ia tarik tangan kakaknya, dan membawanya ke ruang tengah apartemen. Tak ada penolakan dari Karin, saat sampai diruang tengah, Karin akan menyampaikan sesuatu namun Naruto menahan bibir Karin dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kita bicarakan setelah aku pulang Nee-chan, Yasudah aku berangkat dulu Nee-chan" ucap Naruto diakhiri senyuman.

 _'Cup'_

Tiba-tiba Naruto mencium pipi Karin, tanpa menunggu respon kakaknya, Naruto berangkat keluar apartemen, "Ittekimasu".

Karin masih terdiam, tangannya menyentuh pipi sebelah kirinya yang tadi dicium Naruto. Wajahnya memerah, "Itterasshai" gumam Karin dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Aishiteru Ototo" gumam Karin lagi.

* * *

Saat ini Naruto tengah berada di gerbang sekolah barunya, ia memandang sejenak Gapura sekolahnya yang bertuliskan 'Kuoh Akademi'.

'Hmmmm, cari ruang kepala sekolah untuk melapor' batin Naruto.

Berjalan dalam diam, ia bisa mendengar beberapa pekikan histeris dari beberapa makhluk yang disebut perempuan. Ia memandang ngeri murid perempuan yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Ia mempercepat langkahnya mencari ruang kepala sekolah untuk menghindari tatapan mengerikan murid perempuan yang kini makin banyak menatapnya.

Mulai bingung tak kunjung menemukan ruang kepala sekolah, Naruto akhir bertanya salah kepada salah satu murid perempuan yang ia temui.

"Sumimase, bolehkah saya bertanya" ucap Naruto sopan kepada gadis didepannya.

Mendengar suara dibelakangnya, gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara yang terdengar asing di telinganya. Saat melihat siapa pemilik suara, pipi gadis itu menampilkan semburat merah tipis.

"Ah i-iyaa ada yang dibantu ?" jawab gadis itu kikuk.

Naruto yang mendengar kosakata bahasa yang tak sinkron hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian ia kembali bertanya.

"Saya murid baru disini, tepatnya pindahan. Ruang kepala sekolah ada dimana ya ?" tanya Naruto sopan diiringi senyum.

"Ooh kau murid baru yaa, pantas saja aku tak pernah melihatmu Ano.. err... ?"

Naruto yang mendengar nada menggantung kemudian teringat ia belum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Maaf sebelumnya, saya Namikaze Naruto salam kenal" ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Saya Tsubaki Shinra, Salam kenal Namikaze-kun" jawab gadis tadi yang bernama Tsubaki Shinra sambil membalas jabat tangan Naruto.

"Mari kuantar Namika-.."

"Naruto saja Shinra-san"

Ucapan Tsubaki dipotong Naruto cepat membahas masalah panggilan nama.

"Uhmm, baik. Panggil aku Tsubaki Na-naruto-kun" jawab Tsubaki tergagap.

Kembali Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat respon gadis cantik didepannya ini. 'Jika diperhatikan gadis ini cantik juga, rambut hitam panjang se pinggang, Manik coklatnya ditutupi oleh kacamata berframe hitam. Tingginya hanya seleherku. Tubuh proporsional, dan dada nya... WHAAATT!' batin Naruto yang menyadari pikiran nistanya.

Setelah sampai di kantor kepala sekolah, Naruto kembali diantar Tsubaki ke kelasnya yang sekaligus kelas Tsubaki sendiri, jadi mereka menempati kelas yang sama 12-A.

'Uwaaa, sekelas dengan Naruto-kun!' jerit Tsubaki kegirangan dalam hati.

Tok Tok Tok!

"Masuk"

"Sumimase Sensei, saya diperintahkan kepala sekolah mengantarkan murid pindahan" ucap Tsubaki setelah membungkuk sopan. kepada Sensei nya.

"Ha'i terimakasih Shinra-san, kau boleh kembali ketempat mu" balas Sensei.

"Yang diluar silahkan masuk" lanjut Sensei mempersilakan Naruto masuk.

"Baiklah silahkan memperkenalkan diri nak" ucap Sensei saat Naruto sudah membuka pintu.

Pandangan kini fokus kepada Naruto, murid perempuan kini menatap Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Perkenalan saya Namikaze Naruto, pindahan dari Amerika. Mohon bantuannya" perkenalan Naruto yang diakhiri senyuman.

'Sialll!' batin Naruto mengumpat.

Bagaimana tidak, saat ini keadaan kelas makin tak karuan. Ada siswi yang pingsan, ada yang meneteskan darah dari hidungnya, ada yang kejang-kejang, dan yang terakhir ini agak frontal..

"Uhh Naruto-kun seksiihh~" ucap salah satu murid perempuan yang lebih mirip desahan erotis.

"Kyyaaa Naruto-kun kereenn!"

"Jadilah pacarku Naruto-kun!"

Naruto merinding melihat respon teman sekelasnya yang mayoritas perempuan. Tapi ia sempat melihat respon yang wajar dari beberapa murid, salah satunya Tsubaki Shinra, murid yang mengantarkannya ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Baiklah, 1 pertanyaan untuk Namikaze-kun. Kenapa kau fasih berbahasa Jepang Namikaze-kun ?" tanya Sensei penasaran.

"Itu karena ibu saya orang Jepang asli Sensei, dan juga di Akademi saya dulu diwajibkan menguasai minimal 3 bahasa asing selain Inggris" jawab Naruto sopan kepada Sensei nya.

"Hmmm, mengejutkan. Baiklah Namikaze-kun silahkan duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Himejima-san. Untuk Himejima-san silahkan angkat tanganmu"

Setelah Naruto menangkap seorang gadis bersurai dark blue yang mengangkat tangan, membungkuk sejenak kepada Sensei nya Naruto duduk yang telah ditentukan Senseinya.

"Ha'i Namikaze-kun, Aku Akeno Himejima. Salam kenal"

Naruto yang baru saja duduk dikejutkan suara merdu gadis disebelahnya yang memperkenalkan diri. Membalas jabat tangan gadis bernama Akeno itu, Naruto juga memperkenalkan dirinya. "Naruto Namikaze, Salam kenal juga Himejima-san" balas Naruto tersenyum.

 _Blusssh_

"Ufufufufu, panggil saja Akeno Namikaze-kun~" balas Akeno dengan nada yang terdengar aneh bagi Naruto.

"Ah! Panggil saja Naruto Akeno-san" balas Naruto.

Hari pertama disekolah baru, membuat Naruto mendesah lelah. Saat Istirahat hampir setiap bertemu murid perempuan ia selalu dihujani banyak pertanyaan tak penting seperti,

 _'Apa kau sudah makan Naruto-kun ?'_

 _'Apakah Naruto-kun punya pacar ?'_

 _'Tanggal berapa Naruto-kun berulang tahun ?'_

 _'Makanan kesukaan Naruto-kun apa ?'_

Yaah beberapa lagi banyak yang lebih frontal. Naruto akui memang dirinya menarik, surai pirang agak panjang, wajah cukup tampan, kulit tan eksotis, dada bidang, tubuh tinggi tegap dan atletis, tali Naruto tak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya.

'Tampan tak selalu menguntungkan' batin Naruto dengan narsisnya.

"Padahal baru hari pertama, Haaaahh" desah Naruto.

Entah kenapa ia kembali mengingat kakak perempuannya, Namikaze Karin. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak 'I LOVE YOU NEE-CHAN!' dan jika itu ia lakukan, maka besok mungkin ia akan banyak tampil di layar televisi. Yaa Nee-chan memang mulai terkenal saat 1 tahun lalu mengambil alih kepemimpinan Namikaze Corp cabang Jepang.

Merasakan hembusan angin yang seakan membelai wajah dan tubuhnya, Naruto merasa sangat nyaman berada di atap sekolah ini. Yaa Naruto tak sengaja menemukan tangga yang menuju atap sekolah, saat para Fansgirl dadakan Naruto mengejar Naruto layaknya copet.

* * *

Selesai sudah hari pertama Naruto di Kuoh Akademi saat bel tanda jam pelajaran terakhir telah usai. Ia mendadak menjadi salah satu murid populer karena ketampanan, kesopanan, dan sikap ramah yang ia miliki.

Naruto yang kini berjalan keluar kelas di hadang 2 sosok perempuan, salah satunya adalah teman sebangku yang ia kenal dengan nama Akeno Himejima. Tapi sosok disebelah Akeno mengingatkan Naruto dengan kakaknya, surai merah, tubuh proposional, kulit putih susu, sungguh mirip dengan ciri-ciri kakaknya, Namikaze Karin. Tapi satu yang selalu menjadi pertanyaan di kepala pirang Naruto, 'Akeno-san dan gadis tomat ini kenapa bisa memiliki payudara yang menggoda' batin Naruto yang tak sengaja membandingkan payudara gadis tomat itu dengan Akeno.

"Ada apa Akeno-san ? Apakah kau ada perlu denganku ?" tanya Naruto sopan.

Akeno yang ditanya hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng, lalu Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gadis tomat didepannya. "Maaf apa kau ada perlu denganku ?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil memandang gadis tomat itu intens.

"Maaf perkenalkan namaku Rias Gremory, Salam kenal" ucap gadis tomat yang ternyata memiliki nama Rias Gremory.

"Ah iyaa aku Naruto Namikaze, kita sekelas bukan Gremory-san ?" tanya Naruto yang merasa bahwa Rias ini sekelas dengannya.

"Cukup Rias saja Namikaze-san, dan yaa kau benar kita sekelas"

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Naruto saja Rias-san. Dan ada keperluan apa perempuan secantik dirimu dengan siswa baru sepertiku ?" jawab Naruto sekaligus menanyakan keperluan Rias.

Akeno yang berada disamping Rias harus menahan emosi karena seperti diabaikan oleh Naruto dan Rias. "Hey kalian tak melupakanku kan ?" tanya Akeno dengan perempatan siku di keningnya.

"Ah Hahaha Maafkan aku Akeno-san aku terbawa suasana, jadi ada keperluan apa kalian menemuiku ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kikuk saat disinggung Akeno.

Rias yang sebelumnya dipuji 'Cantik' oleh Naruto wajahnya memerah, ia sampai hilang fokus saat bersama Naruto. Tujuannya kali ini hanya mengajak Naruto bergabung dengan klub penelitian makhluk gaib, yang kebetulan Rias sendiri yang menjadi ketuanya.

Akeno yang disebelah Rias tersenyum misterius saat Rias kini hanya terpaku memandang Naruto. Mengerti dengan pandangan mata Rias yang seperti terpesona, Akeno mulai angkat suara.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, kami kemari untuk mengundangmu datang ke klub kami untuk yang ketuanya adalah Rias" jawab Akeno lalu menyenggol lengan kiri Rias.

"Ehh.. Maukah ka-kau la-lakukan i-itu ?" tanya Rias spontan dengan wajah memerah. Akeno yang mendengar ucapan Rias cengo, 'Apa maksudmu Rias ?' pikir Akeno.

"Melakukan apa Rias-san ?" tanya Naruto masih bingung.

"Ah ma-maksudku mau kah kau mampir ke ruang klub ku ?" tanya Rias yang mulai menguasai emosinya, ia merutuki kelakuannya didepan murid pindahan ini. Baru kali ini Rias menjadi kikuk dan tergagap saat bicara dengan seseorang.

"Oh klub ya ? Tapi maaf saat ini aku ada sesuatu yang harus segera dikerjakan, mungkin lain kali aku bisa mampir" jawab Naruto.

"Ohh Baiklah tak apa, kami tunggu kedatanganmu Naruto-kun!" jawab Akeno.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Akeno-san, Rias-san" balas Naruto berpamitan melangkah meninggalkan kedua gadis terpopuler di Kuoh Akademi itu.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Akeno dan Rias segera berjalan menuju ruang klub penelitian makhluk gaib. Disaat perjalanan mereka berbincang mengenai suatu aura yang berasal dari tubuh Naruto.

"Akeno Apa kau merasakan aura yang Naruto keluarkan ?" tanya Rias.

"Ha'i Buchou, samar-samar aku juga merasakan aura yang sangat pekat seperti aura iblis, tapi itu ditutupi oleh aura manusia Naruto-kun" jawab Akeno.

"Aku bingung apakah Naruto itu-Hey sejak kapan kau memanggil Naruto dengan suffix-kun ?" tanya Rias yang awalnya membahas aura Naruto namun mendelik kearah Akeno setelah sadar dengan panggilan Akeno ke Naruto.

"Ara araa.. Apa kau cemburu Buchou ? Naruto-kun masih belum jadi kepemilikan siapapun lhoo~ Ufufufufu~" jawab Akeno malah memanas-manasi Rias.

"Ce-cemburu u-untuk a-apaa ?" balas Rias tergagap langsung melangkah mendahului Akeno.

"Ufufufufu~ Seorang Ruin Princes kini tergagap hee~?" kembali Akeno menggoda sahabatnya itu.

* * *

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di dapur apartemen kakaknya, sebelum pulang ia mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli persediaan makanan yang menipis, apalagi kini penghuni apartemen bertambah dengan kepindahannya ke Jepang. Setelah selesai menata makanan di kulkas, Naruto bergegas untuk mandi karena merasa gerah setelah pulang sekolah dan waktu juga menunjukkan sudah sore menjelang malam.

Butuh 15 menit untuk Naruto menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar mandi. Setelah itu ia memakai pakaian santai sembari menunggu kakaknya pulang dari kantor.

Bingung tak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan, Naruto memutuskan untuk memasak makan malam hingga kakaknya bisa langsung mandi, makan, dan Istirahat saat sampai di apartemen. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, Naruto membuka kulkas melihat bahan makanan yang mungkin bisa ia gunakan.

'Jamur, telur, daging sapi, hmmm membuat Tonkatsu, Gyudon, dan Enoki seperti enak. Apalagi sepertinya akan hujan sebentar lagi' pikir Naruto yang memikirkan masakan yang lezat saat udara dingin.

Dengan bantuan Smartphone, Naruto mencari resep untuk ketiga masakan yang akan dibuatnya itu. Selesai mencatat resep dan cara memasak, Naruto bergegas menyiapkan bahan masakan dan peralatan masaknya.

"Yooossh, Chef Namikaze Naruto siap bertugas" ucap Naruto semangat.

20 menit berlalu kini Enoki dan Gyudon sudah selesai dan rasanya tak mengecewakan. Enoki adalah sup jamur dengan kuah kaldu, sedangkan Gyudon adalah daging sapi yang dimasak tongseng pedas dengan tambahan beberapa sayur. Membersihkan beberapa bahan masakan yang berserakan, Naruto menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk makanan terakhir nya, yaitu Tonkatsu.

Tonkatsu sendiri sebenarnya menggunakan daging babi sebagai bahan utamanya, namun karena Naruto tak seberapa menyukai rasa daging babi yang terlalu berlemak. Jadi untuk masakan terakhir ini Naruto mengganti daging babi dengan daging sapi. Tonkatsu adalah daging yang dilumuri dengan tepung panir, dan digoreng krispi.

Saat sedang memanaskan minyak Naruto mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, dan suara kakaknya yang menggelar.

"Tadaima Naruuu!"

"Okaeri Nee-chan!"

Karin yang mendengar suara Naruto dari arah dapur langsung membuka sepatunya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"Wah wah waaah, kau memasak Naru ?" tanya Karin saat melihat adik laki-lakinya itu sedang sibuk memasak.

"Tidak Nee-chan, Aku sedang merakit bom" jawab Naruto ketus.

"Teheee jangan ngambek Naru, aku kan cuma tanya" balas Karin cengengesan.

"Yasudah ayo aku bantu!" lanjut Karin sambil melipat bagian lengan kemejanya.

Setelah menyelesaikan masakan ketiga, Karin kemudian mandi untuk membersihkan keringat yang lengket ditubuhnya. Sedangkan Naruto menghangatkan Gyudon dan Enoki untuk makan malam, dan menyiapkan semuanya di meja makan.

Tak lama menunggu akhirnya Karin keluar kamar dengan menggunakan hot pants dan tanktop tipis berwarna merah yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu Naru" ucap Karin dengan senyum cerianya.

Naruto yang melihat penampilan Karin meneguk ludah kasar, kakaknya itu terlihat ehm sangat seksi. Kaki jenjang putih mulus terekspos sampai 20 Senti diatas lutut, ditambah tanktop tipis tanpa lengan Uhh sungguh mampu meruntuhkan pertahanan Naruto. Tanpa sadar Naruto terus memperhatikan Karin dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

Karin yang melihat Naruto memandangnya tanpa berkedip dan sedikit rona merah di pipinya membuat Karin menyeringai.

Pikirkan kotor mulai hinggap memenuhi kepala Naruto, khayalan kakaknya telanjang dan tersenyum menggoda semakin terlihat jelas sebelum sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari khayalan mesumnya.

"Hmm kau sedang memandangi apa Naru~ ?"

Suara itu terdengar merdu, saat ini kakaknya berdiri menyilangkan tangannya dibawah dada. "Ehh Ne-nee-chan ? Sedang apa kau disitu ?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Karin yang ditanya hanya mendesah pelan, "Ya memangnya apa yang dilakukan orang-orang di meja makan ?" bukan menjawab Karin malah balik tanya kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang kini sudah mencerna perkataan Karin hanya mampu mengumpat, merutuki kebodohannya saat ini.

"Yasudah ayo lekas makan, aku sudah lapar. Tapi nanti aku ingin berbicara serius denganmu" lanjut Karin dengan suara yang tegas.

30 menit dihabiskan untuk makan malam yang tenang antara Naruto dan Karin. Setelah selesai dengan makan malam dan membereskan semua, Karin mengajak Naruto ke kamarnya yang sekaligus kamar mereka berdua. Saling menyandar di ranjang Karin memulai pembicaraan.

"Hey Naru kau belajar masak dimana ? masakan tadi sungguh enak"

"Ahhahaha aku sebenarnya lihat di internet resep dan cara memasaknya tadi Nee-chan"

Perbincangan berlanjut dengan pembahasan yang tak terlalu penting, seperti 'Bagaimana hari pertama sekolah ?' 'Keseharian saat masih di Amerika ?' 'Apa kau punya pacar ?' yah tak begitu penting untuk dijelaskan. Hingga Karin tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Naruto, matanya fokus menatap Blue Saphire jernih milik adiknya.

Naruto yang ditatap Karin seperti itu mulai merasa tak enak hati, suasana canggung kental terasa untuk Naruto. Kemudian ia memberanikan diri menatap tepat ke manik biru samudra kakaknya.

Masih bertahan dengan posisi itu, keduanya tak bergeming, saling memandang dan ekspresi perlahan berubah dari keduanya.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku Naru ? jawab dengan menatap mataku Naru!" ucap Karin memecah keheningan sambil terus memandangi kedua mata Naruto.

 _ **Naruto Pov**_

Gilaa kenapa aku tak bisa berpaling dari Karin-nee, ap ini yang dinamakan cinta.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku Naru ? jawab dengan menatap mataku Naru!"

Tiba-tiba Karin-nee menanyakan hal yang paling aku hindari. Ingin sekali aku mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu Nee-chan!" tapi ini hal yang tabu dan akan berakibat buruk untuk keluarga Namikaze

Tapi.. Sangat sulit untuk berkata tidak, Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu sekarang Nee-chan...

Kami-sama kenapa kau permainkan perasaanku seperti ini..

Tapi mungkinkah..

Yakinkan tekadmu Naruto! Yakinkan dirimu!

"Nee-chan.."

Tekadku sudah bulat..

 _ **Naruto Pov End**_

Satu menit berlalu Naruto belum menjawab, tapi tak lama setelah itu suara serak memasuki gendang telinga Karin.

"Nee-chan.."

Karin tak mau tau apa yang nantinya terjadi antara dirinya dan Naruto. Yang ia mau saat ini hanya perasaan Naruto yang sesungguhnya, Karin sudah tak mampu menutupi lagi perasaannya, rasa cintanya kepada Naruto. Bukan cinta seorang Kakak kepada adiknya, tapi cinta sebagai seorang wanita kepada lawan jenisnya.

"Nee-chan Aku.."

Suara Naruto bergetar, ia menundukkan kepalanya memutus kontak mata dengan kakaknya, menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan perasaannya selama ini. Malu, sedih, senang, rindu, dan takut, semua bercampur aduk saat ini.

Naruto malu mengakui bahwa ia memang mencintai kakaknya.

Ia sedih karena baru sekarang ia menyadarinya.

Ia senang karena akan mengatakan semuanya tak peduli hasilnya.

Ia rindu dengan kebersamaannya dengan Karin, dan...

Ia takut Karin akan menjauhinya saat kakaknya itu tau kebenarannya.

Karin tak bergeming, ia setia menanti jawaban yang akan diberikan adiknya ini. Tapi saat melihat adiknya begitu tertekan, Karin merasa ada sesuatu yang besar menghalanginya untuk menggapai Naruto. Dengan tekad kuat Karin memutuskan untuk..

"Aishiteru Naru.."

'DEG'

'Aishiteru Naru'

'DEG'

Ucapan Karin terngiang di kepala Naruto, seperti kaset rusak, kata-kata itu terus berputar berulang-ulang.

"Nee-chan aku.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Catatan Author ^_^**

Yoo akhirnya selesai, FF ini adalah hasil remake dari FF Author Namikaze Ichie yang awalnya berjudul "My Troubled Life"

Ini permintaan langsung dari Author Namikaze Ichie, jadi terpaksa saya remake.

Disini saya nggak memasukkan Chara kaum Shinobi, tapi untuk kekuatan Naruto dan yang lain saya mengambil beberapa kemampuan asli Chara.

Mungkin Naruto nggak bakal pake kekuatannya (Belum Bangkit) dalam beberapa chapter, tapi untuk pertarungan bisa menggunakan bela diri.

Untuk masalah pair saya pastikan dalam Fic ini Harem Pair, dan list yang pasti sudah 4 pair. Jika reader-san ingin menambah list Harem Naruto, bisa disampaikan lewat review, bisa Chara Naruto, atau Chara DxD Highschool.

Mungkin segitu dulu yaa, Mohon Review setelah membaca, Terimakasih

Oh iyaa hampir lupa, Selamat Merayakan Maulid Nabi bagi yang merayakan.

Lanjut atau End ?

 **UzumakiIchie Pamit ^_^**

 **See You Next Time ^_^**

 **Sayonara ttebayou ^_^**


	2. Tradisi Klan Uzumaki

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Summary :** **Namikaze Naruto adalah anak bungsu dari Namikaze Minato yang merupakan direktur utama Namikaze Corp. Kepindahan Naruto ke Jepang membawa kebahagiaan bagi kakak perempuannya, tapi dibalik semua itu Minato menyimpan rahasia besar yang tidak bisa dipercayai oleh kalangan manusia biasa.**

 **Genre :** **Adventure, Drama, Romance, Humor.**

 **Warning** **: Typo, AbalAbal, AlurAcak-Acakan, Incest, MILF, Lime (Maybe), Lemon (Maybe), OC, OOC, OverpowerNaru!, AU!, MinaKushiAlive!,**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : (** **Naruto x ...)**

 **"Don't Like Don't Read"**

* * *

 **Chapter Sebelumnya :**

Satu menit berlalu Naruto belum menjawab, tapi tak lama setelah itu suara serak memasuki gendang telinga Karin.

"Nee-chan.."

Karin tak mau tau apa yang nantinya terjadi antara dirinya dan Naruto. Yang ia mau saat ini hanya perasaan Naruto yang sesungguhnya, Karin sudah tak mampu menutupi lagi perasaannya, rasa cintanya kepada Naruto. Bukan cinta seorang Kakak kepada adiknya, tapi cinta sebagai seorang wanita kepada lawan jenisnya.

"Nee-chan Aku.."

Suara Naruto bergetar, ia menundukkan kepalanya memutus kontak mata dengan kakaknya, menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan perasaannya selama ini. Malu, sedih, senang, rindu, dan takut, semua bercampur aduk saat ini.

Naruto malu mengakui bahwa ia memang mencintai kakaknya.

Ia sedih karena baru sekarang ia menyadarinya.

Ia senang karena akan mengatakan semuanya tak peduli hasilnya.

Ia rindu dengan kebersamaannya dengan Karin, dan...

Ia takut Karin akan menjauhinya saat kakaknya itu tau kebenarannya.

Karin tak bergeming, ia setia menanti jawaban yang akan diberikan adiknya ini. Tapi saat melihat adiknya begitu tertekan, Karin merasa ada sesuatu yang besar menghalanginya untuk menggapai Naruto. Dengan tekad kuat Karin memutuskan untuk..

"Aishiteru Naru.."

'DEG'

'Aishiteru Naru'

'DEG'

Ucapan Karin terngiang di kepala Naruto, seperti kaset rusak, kata-kata itu terus berputar berulang-ulang.

"Nee-chan aku.."

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading...**

 **Chapter 2 : Tradisi Klan Uzumaki**

Saat ini Naruto berada di atap sekolah, pikirannya tak menentu, seorang gadis berkacamata dengan surai merah selalu mengganggu pikirannya selama seminggu ini.

 _'And now all this time_

 _Is passing by_

 _But I still can't seem to tell you why_

 _It hurts me every time I see you_

 _Realize how much I need you'_

Syair lagu itu begitu masuk kedalam hati Naruto, entah mengapa ia membenarkan setiap bait lagu yang berjudul 'I Hate U I love U' dari salah satu musisi hip-hop Gnash.

Setiap ia melihat kakaknya, rasa sakit kembali terasa pada dada sebelah kirinya. Rasa sakit karena tak menerima takdir dan kenyataan.

Mereka tak tau bagaimana mencari jalan keluarnya, seperti buah simalakama, melanjutkan salah, tapi ditinggalkan tak rela.

 _ **Flashback**_

7 hari yang lalu merupakan hari yang sangat menggembirakan namun juga sangat menyedihkan. Naruto mengutarakan semua perasaannya kepada kakaknya, disaat kakaknya menyatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu bahagia.

"Aishiteru Naru.."

Ucapan itu terus Naruto ingat, kata-kata yang merubah hidup Naruto seterusnya.

"Nee-chan Aku.."

.

.

"Aku.. Mencintaimu Nee-chan!"

Butuh keberanian yang banyak hanya untuk mengucapkan 3 kata sakral itu, nafasnya memburu setelah mengucapkan 3 kata yang membuatnya bahagia dan kecewa sekaligus.

Bahagia karena akhirnya ia bisa jujur dengan perasaanya, dan Kecewa karena kenyataan seakan melarang seorang Naruto mengucapkan 3 kata itu untuk kakaknya.

"Kenapa Naru... Hiks.. Kenapa Hikss..." ucap Karin yang kini pertahanan hatinya telah hancur, perasaan senang bercampur sedih bercampur aduk saat mendengar pengakuan Naruto.

"Kenapa Hikkss.. kita harus Hikss.. terlahir sebagai saudara Hiks.." ucap Karin lagi. Dengan cepat Naruto menarik Karin ke dalam dekapannya. Memeluk erat memberikan kenyamanan berharap bisa mengurangi beban pikiran kakak perempuannya ini.

"Issshh, tenang Nee-chan. Semua akan baik-baik saja"

Karin tak bisa tak mendengar nada bergetar dari ucapan Naruto. Ia tahu Naruto menahan rasa sakit agar dirinya tak khawatir, Naruto mampu menutupi kekecewaannya berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang kini menangis semakin keras di dalam dekapan Naruto.

Kelelahan fisik dan mental Karin rasakan, menangis sejadi-jadinya mencurahkan rasa kecewa, sedih, dan frustasi nya membuat Karin tertidur dalam pelukan hangat Naruto. Mengetahui kakaknya telah tertidur, Naruto berusaha mencoba tidur, sejenak melupakan kejadian yang menguras tenaga untuk berfikir dalam keadaan mental yang down.

Namun mereka tak menyadari saat ini di pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto dan pergelangan tangan kanan Karin tiba-tiba muncul sebuah aksara berbentuk setengah lingkaran seperti puzzel. Lama-kelamaan aksara itu bercahaya merah redup, hingga beberapa detik setelah itu aksara itu terlihat seperti tato berwarna hitam.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Naruto masih setia di atap sekolah, kini ia sedang memandang tato hitam di pergelangan tangan kirinya (Bagian dalam). Ia tak ingat kapan pernah membuat tato, 'Kapan aku membuat tato ? terlebih lagi ini seperti aksara kuno' batin Naruto terus memandangi tato yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Dalam seminggu ini Karin selalu menghindari Naruto, tatapannya penuh dengan penyesalan. Sikap Karin kini berubah, bukan seperti Karin biasanya.

"Haaaahhh Everything too complicated" gumam Naruto menghela nafas berat, mungkin benar apa yang Naruto gumamkan, semua saat ini terlalu rumit untuk dirinya, dan Karin.

 _And I don't want the world to see me_

 _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

 _(Iris - Go Go Boy)_

Terdengar nada dering panggilan di Smartphone Naruto, ia melihat layar Smartphone yang menunjukkan ibu nya yang melakukan panggilan itu

 _Klik!_

"Halo Kaa-chan"

"..."

"Baiklah tunggu saja di apartemen Nee-chan, aku segera pulang"

"..."

"Untuk apa sebanyak itu ?"

"..."

"Ah.. A-aku dan Nee-chan ba-baik-baik saja kok"

"..."

"Yaah nanti ku ceritakan di apartemen, aku harus masuk kelas Kaa-chan, daah aku menyayangimu Kaa-chan!"

 _Klik.. Tutt Tutt.._

Panggilan itu diputus sepihak oleh Naruto jika tidak, bisa-bisa ibunya itu bisa mengoceh dari barat ke timur hingga petang.

"Huhh apalagi ini" desah Naruto lelah, karena tiba-tiba ibunya menelpon.

Tanpa Naruto sadari ada seorang gadis yang sudah berada disampingnya, gadis bersurai dark blue, tubuh proposional, kulit putih, wajah nan cantik menawan, plus ukuran ehm dada yang diatas rata-rata.

"Kau kenapa Naruto-kun ?"

"HUAAAAAAAA ?!"

 _Bugghh.._

"Ittei.. kenapa kau mengagetkan ku Akeno-san ?"

Ternyata gadis misterius itu adalah Akeno, salah satu murid terpopuler di Kuoh Akademi. Disaat Naruto mengrengek saat dirinya jatuh, Akeno malah terkikik geli melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya unik.

Menurut Akeno Naruto itu orangnya ramah, baik, serius, dan tenang. Tapi saat melihat Naruto saat ini ia mulai menemukan satu fakta lagi tentang Naruto, ia orangnya menyenangkan dan konyol.

"Hihihi maaf Naruto-kun, aku tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu" ucap Akeno.

"Oke tak masalah Akeno-san, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" balas Naruto kini sudah kembali duduk disamping Akeno.

"Tumben kau sendiri, dimana teman tomat mu itu ?" lanjut Naruto.

"Teman tomat ? Rias maksudmu ?" bukannya menjawab kini Akeno malah balik bertanya.

"Yaa siapa lagi yang rambutnya mirip tomat" jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Mungkin kehadiran Akeno mampu membuat Naruto lupa dengan perasaan galau nya, walau sesaat. "Hihihi, awas jika Rias mendengar julukan itu, kau bisa babak belur olehnya lhoo Naruto-kun~ Ufufufufu~" Naah kini Akeno kembali ke mode normalnya, mode penggoda iman laki-laki.

Entah kenapa Naruto merinding saat mendengar tawa Akeno yang menurutnya mengerikan. "Kuharap dia tidak tau" gumam Naruto. Bukannya jawaban yang didapat Naruto, tapi kini Akeno malah memeluk lengan kiri Naruto mesra.

Merasakan lengan kirinya dihimpit 2 benda kenyal, wajah Naruto memerah. "A-akeno-san ja-jangan me-memelukku begitu" ucap Naruto malu-malu tapi mau.

"Araa kau mau menyentuhnya ? meremasnya ?" jawab Akeno semakin menggoda Naruto. Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, Akeno malah menggesek-gesekkan payudaranya ke lengan kiri Naruto.

Siang itu di atap akhirnya Naruto dan Akeno membolos jam pelajaran hingga pelajaran terakhir berakhir. Akeno terus saja menggoda Naruto, karena menurutnya Naruto itu lucu, polos, dan menggemaskan saat digoda.

Tapi dibalik pintu atap sekolah, terlihat seorang gadis bersurai merah tengah memperhatikan interaksi Naruto dan Akeno. _'Awas kau Akeno, kau mencuri start lagi'_ batin gadis itu geram.

.

 _ **® The Devil's Wings Eagle ®™**_

.

Membolak-balik laporan produksi Namikaze Corp, Karin dibuat tak konsen seminggu ini. Kejadian pengakuan perasaan Naruto membuatnya tak bisa mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Banyak laporan yang berserakan, bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas laporan setiap bagian yang harus ia cek, belum lagi rapat rutin setiap bulan untuk evaluasi kinerja setiap staf perbagian.

"Ohh Kami-sama.." desah Karin frustasi.

Menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, gadis bersurai merah itu tak sengaja melirik foto di meja kerjanya. Difoto itu terlihat 2 orang remaja berbeda gender yang sedang tertawa bersama, remaja laki-laki bersurai pirang sedang menggendong remaja perempuan bersurai merah di punggungnya. Itu adalah foto Karin dan Naruto 4 tahun yang lalu, saat mereka masih di Amerika.

Karin yang mengingat momen itu tanpa sadar tersenyum, "Aishiteru Naru..".

Dilihatnya jam dinding, mata Karin membola, karena jam menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan tugasnya, dan pulang ke apartemen. _'Cepat selesaikan, pulang, Minta maaf kepada Naru, dan tidur'_ pikir Karin.

Karin sudah membulakan tekad, yaah ia harus meminta maaf dan bersikap sewajarnya. Ia bahkan sampai curhat kepada ibunya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Yah Kushina tau bahwa sebenarnya Karin menyukai atau bahkan mencintai adik kandungnya. Tak mungkin Kushina tak menyadari perilaku, tatapan mata, dan sikap manja Karin kepada Naruto. Mungkin itu bermula saat 7 tahun lalu, ketika Naruto masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, dan Karin di bangku menengah pertama.

Kita biarkan Karin berkutat dengan laporan-laporan yang harus ia periksa. Sementara itu kita intip kegiatan Naruto saat ini.

Diwaktu yang sama, terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan dengan membawa 2 kantung belanjaan titipkan ibunya.

 _Krieeet_

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri Naru-chan!"

'Huh darimana Kaa-chan dapat kunci apartemen ?' pikir Naruto.

"Kau tak lupa pesanan Kaa-chan kan ?"

"Iyaa Kaa-chan, ini semua pesanan Kaa-chan" jawab Naruto sambil menenteng 2 kantung belanjaan yang ia beli di supermarket tadi.

Kemudian Kushina mengambil semua belanjaan tadi dan membawanya ke dapur.

Sebenarnya Naruto bingung, ibunya yang ada di Amerika harus repot-repot datang ke Jepang. Sedangkan perjalanan dari Amerika ke Jepang itu lebih dari 12 jam menggunakan pesawat terbang. Tapi apa ibunya hanya datang sendiri, atau bersama ayahnya.

"Kaa-chan ke sini sendirian ?" tanya Naruto.

Kushina yang sedang memasak mengalihkan pandangannya kepada anak laki-lakinya yang bertanya itu.

"Kaa-chan berangkat sendiri Naru-chan" jawab Kushina.

"Kaa-chan, sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" balas Naruto yang tak terima dengan panggilan kesayangan ibunya itu.

"Hahaha tapi kau cocok dengan panggilan itu Naru-chan" tawa Kushina menggelar saat melihat wajah Naruto yang manyun.

"Ne Kaa-chan, sebenarnya ada apa Kaa-chan jauh-jauh datang kemari ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada serius.

Kushina yang melihat Naruto serius mematikan kompor dan duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto di meja makan. Dapat Kushina lihat saat ini Naruto tengah serius dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kaa-chan kemari karena masalah sepele kedua anak Kaa-chan"

Naruto berkeringat dingin saat ibunya mengatakan masalah kedua anaknya. 'Apa Kaa-chan tau' pikir Naruto.

"Apa masalah perusahaan ?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jangan berpura-pura tak tau Naruto, Kaa-chan sudah tau dari beberapa tahun yang lalu kau dan kakakmu saling menyukai"

.

 _'Jeggeerr!'_

.

"Jadi Kaa-chan tau yaa ?" gumam Naruto tersenyum miris.

Ini sungguh memalukan, ia jatuh cinta kepada kakak kandungnya sendiri. Mengapa takdir begitu jahat, kenapa bukan dengan orang lain saja Naruto jatuh cinta, kenapa harus kepada kakak kandungnya.

"Maafkan Naru Kaa-chan" gumam Naruto menunduk.

Kushina tak memberi respon, ia hanya memperhatikan ekspresi Naruto saat ini. Sangat kentara rasa bersalah, dan malu yang tercetak di wajah Naruto.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf kepada Kaa-chan, kau tak bersalah begitu juga kakakmu" balas Kushina.

"Kau tau klan Kaa-chan Naru ?" lanjut Kushina.

"Klan Kaa-chan ? Klan Uzumaki ?" jawab Naruto kini menatap ibunya.

"Yaa benar, Kaa-chan berasal dari klan Uzumaki" jawab Kushina tersenyum.

"Dan kau tau klan Uzumaki ini memiliki tradisi yang jarang dimiliki klan lain. Tradisi ini sudah turun temurun dalam sejarah klan Uzumaki. Asal kau tau saja klan Uzumaki itu di.."

"Tadaima.."

Belum sempat Kushina menyelesaikan ucapannya, datang gadis cantik bersurai merah menginterupsi penjelasan klan Uzumaki.

"Tadaima Nee-chan/Karin-chan!" jawab Naruto dan Kushina.

"Lhoo Ka-kaa-chan ? Ka-kapan Kaa-chan datang ?" tanya Karin gugup karena kedatangan ibunya yang tiba-tiba.

"Sudah kau duduk dulu Karin, ada yang ingin Kaa-chan sampaikan" jawab Kushina serius.

Karin langsung duduk di samping Naruto, melirik sekilas kearah adiknya, Karin semakin bingung. Saat ini adiknya itu sedang menunduk seperti menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah dan menyesal. Perasaan Karin semakin tak nyaman dengan suasana tegang saat ini.

"Karin Naruto! Kalian tau kenapa Kaa-chan sebenarnya kemari ?" tanya Kushina tegas.

Karin yang mendengar nada tegas dari ibunya, semakin merasa ada yang tak beres. Terus bergelut dengan pemikirannya tiba-tiba..

.

 _'Deg'_

.

Karin ingat 3 hari yang lalu, ia sempat menelpon ibunya. Ia menceritakan masalahnya dengan Naruto. Karin memang sangat terbuka dengan ibunya, setiap masalah yang tak mampu Karin selesaikan ia selalu meminta masukan dari ibunya itu.

Karin memang pernah mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai adiknya itu, tapi itu dulu saat ia masih di bangku menengah pertama. Tapi memang sosok ibu pasti mengenal luar dan dalam dari anaknya, Karin semakin yakin ibunya datang karena masalah seminggu yang lalu.

"Maafkan Karin Kaa-chan" Karin menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, tak mau menatap ibunya.

Yaah mereka saat ini seperti 2 bocah yang sedang dimarahi orangtuanya karena berebut mainan.

"Sekarang Kaa-chan tanya pada kalian, kalian saudara kandung ?"

Naruto dan Karin semakin menunduk mendengar pertanyaan yang menyakitkan dari ibunya. Tak ada satupun yang bersuara, Karin tak mampu mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Begitu juga Naruto, suaranya sepertinya tercekat, tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Jawab Kaa-chan Naru! Karin!" ucap Kushina menaikkan nadanya. "Ha'i Kaa-chan" balas Naruto lemah.

"Ha-ha'i Hikkss.. Kaa-chan" Karin menjawab dengan menangis sesenggukan.

"Jadi kalian tau kalau kalian saudara kandung. Pertanyaan terakhir, jawab dengan jujur!"

Karin dan Naruto kembali dipaksa menahan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang, ibunya ini sangat mampu menilai luar dalam dari anaknya. Mungkin pertanyaan terakhir ini mampu menyadarkan Naruto dan Karin, mereka itu saudara kandung, tak sepantasnya menjalin hubungan lebih. Walau masing-masing dari mereka harus berkorban, tapi ini menjadi jalan keluar terbaik.

'Mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya aku harus jujur, walau aku tau hasil yang aku dapat. Setidaknya aku tak membohongi perasaanku' batin Naruto dan Karin.

inilah kenyataannya, mereka berdua saudara sedarah. Dilahirkan dari satu ibu dan ayah yang sama, memiliki ikatan darah yang kental.

"Apa kalian saling mencintai ?" tanya Kushina lagi, tapi kini menggunakan nada yang tenang, datar, seperti tanpa emosi.

"Aku mencintai Nee-chan"

Tiba-tiba Naruto berucap dengan suara yang tegas. Tak ada nada bergetar maupun ragu saat Naruto menjawab.

"Baiklah, bagaimana denganmu Karin ?" Kushina kembali bertanya kepada Karin, karena Karin tak kunjung menjawab. Mungkin ia masih terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto yang serius, dari nada yang digunakan pasti Naruto tak main-main kali ini.

"Aku juga me-mencintai Naru Kaa-chan" jawab Karin yang kini sudah menunduk (lagi).

Kushina memang sudah mengira pasti akan seperti ini, ia senang sekaligus sedih. Ia sedih karena saat ini kedua anaknya saling mencintai tapi mereka tak mau mengakui akan perasaannya. Ia senang karena tradisi lama klan Uzumaki mungkin bisa terulang kembali, asal ia mampu meyakinkan suaminya.

Setelah selesai dengan pemikirannya, Kushina menatap kedua anaknya, dan akhirnya tersenyum.

"Kaa-chan tak marah kalian saling mencintai, malah Kaa-chan sangat bahagia saat ini" ucap Kushina yang membuat kedua anaknya memasang wajah bingung.

"Naru, tadi sebenarnya Kaa-chan akan menjelaskan tradisi lama klan Kaa-chan, klan Uzumaki. Tapi keburu dipotong kakakmu yang datang tadi"

Perkataan Kushina disimak baik-baik oleh Naruto dan Karin. Mereka tak mau salah mengartikan respon ibunya yang terbilang aneh. Bayangkan anak kandung kalian saling mencintai, dan kalian senang (?).

"Tradis lama klan Uzumaki ini adalah Incest, dimana kalian boleh menjalin hubungan dengan keluarga kandung, tapi syaratnya hubungan itu didasari rasa cinta tulus tanpa ada paksaan"

"Jadi kalian tau maksud kedatangan Kaa-chan sebenarnya kan ?" tanya Kushina dengan senyum yang mengerikan, agak mirip seringai mesum.

"Ja-jadi Kaa-chan merestui hubungan i-ini ?" tanya Naruto yang tergagap tak menyangka bahwa ibunya mendukung hubungan sedarah ini.

"Jangan khawatir, Kaa-chan pasti merestui hubungan kedua anak Kaa-chan yang tampan dan cantik ini dattebane!" jawab Kushina bersemangat.

Naruto dan Karin memanjatkan beribu syukur bahwa ibunya ini mau mengerti perasaan kedua anaknya. Sungguh tak dapat disangka, Naruto pikir ia akan mendapat cacian dan makian karena lancang mencintai kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Tapi kini bunga-bunga seperti mengisi perutnya, rasa bahagia dari hatinya menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Beban dipundak terasa menguap hilang terbawa angin, hanya senyum bahagia yang kini Terpampang diwajah tampannya.

Untuk Karin, tak jauh dari Naruto. Senyum mengembang diwajah cantiknya menjadi bukti bahwa ia saat ini sama bahagianya seperti Naruto.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Tou-san ? Apa ia mau menerima kenyataan ini Kaa-chan ?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto menanyakan hal yang mungkin menjadi penghalang kebahagiaannya bersama kakaknya. Tak lucu jika nantinya keluarga Namikaze hancur hanya karena anak mereka saling mencintai.

"Untuk itu kau tenang saja Naru-chan, Kaa-chan bisa pastikan Tou-san mu akan mendukung" jawab Kushina enteng.

"Kau yakin Kaa-chan ?" kali ini Karin yang terdengar tak yakin dengan ucapan ibunya.

"Heehh, kau meragukan Kaa-chan mu ini Karin-chan ? Kau tak tau siapa Kaa-chan mu ini hee ?" tanggap Kushina sambil menyombongkan diri.

"Huwaaa terimakasih Kaa-chan, Naru mencintaimu Kaa-chan!" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk erat ibunya.

Karin yang melihat Naruto memeluk ibunya ikut-ikutan memeluk ibunya yang berhasil menyatukan mereka, membuang jauh-jauh keraguan di hati keduanya.

Mereka bertiga berpelukan erat, Karin juga terlihat sampai menangis karena bahagia.

"Jadi kau mencintai Kaa-chan mu juga Naru-chan ? tapi Kaa-chan ini punya Tou-san mu lhoo" ucap Kushina menggoda Naruto.

"Huwaaaa, tante-tante giraang!" teriak Naruto langsung menarik Karin dalam pelukannya.

"APA KATAMU NARU ? BERANI KAU MENGUCAPKAN ITU KEPADA KAA-CHAN HAAAHH ?!"

"HUWAAAA LARI NEE-CHAN, ADA TANTE-TANTE GIRANG MENGAMUK!"

Dan malam itu NaruKarin kejar-kejaran dengan Kushina di apartemen kecil itu, dan akhirnya Naruto babak belur dihajar Kushina yang saat ini dalam mode 'Red Habanero' Huahahahaha Poor Naruto..

.

 _ **® The Devil's Wings Eagle ®™**_

.

Diwaktu yang sama ditempat yang berbeda, tepatnya di salah satu ruang klub di Kuoh Akademi terlihat 4 gadis sedang berdiskusi. Sepertinya diskusi berjalan panas, bisa dilihat dua diantara 4 gadis saling adu argumen.

Gadis pertama memiliki surai merah, tubuh proposional, dan wajah bulat, Rias Gremory. Gadis kedua bersurai dark blue, bertubuh tinggi proposional, dengan garis wajah tirus, Akeno Himejima. Gadis ketiga memiliki tubuh tak terlalu tinggi, berkacamata, dan wajah yang lumayan cantik, Sona Sitri sekaligus ketua OSIS di Kuoh Akademi. Gadis terakhir memiliki surai hitam, berkacamata, tinggi sama seperti Rias dan tubuhnya juga proposional, Tsubaki Shinra wakil ketua OSIS.

Entah apa yang mereka bahas tali sepertinya Sona dan Rias sedang membahas sesuatu yang penting.

"Apa kau benar-benar merasakannya Rias ?"

"Aku benar-benar merasakannya Sona, walau samar-samar tapi aura ini lebih pekat dari Akeno yang merupakan Queen ku sendiri" jawab Rias dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Aku memang belum bertemu dengan murid pindahan ini karena pelatihanku bersama Serafall Nee-sama. Tapi besok ku buktikan sendiri apa yang kau katakan tadi" jawab Sona sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun.

"Aku pun juga sempat merasakan aura itu Kaicho" Akeno kini ikut angkat suara.

"Tunggu Kaicho, Rias-sama, Akeno, apa yang kalian maksud itu Naruto-kun ?" tanya Tsubaki.

" Ya kami memang Hey! -Kun.. ? Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya dengan suffix Kun ?" tanya Akeno menuntut karena kecemburuannya.

"E-eh.. Maaf.. Sejak aku mengenal Naruto-kun" jawab Tsubaki innocent.

"A-APAAAA ?!"

Mendengar jawaban Tsubaki Rias dan Akeno terkejut, mereka mengira Tsubaki telah mengenal lama sosok Naruto yang kini menjadi salah satu murid terpopuler. Bahkan Naruto mendapat julukan _'Sunrice Prince Of Kuoh Akademi'_ karena surai pirang nya, dan keramahannya.

"Naruto-kun sendiri yang memintaku memanggil namanya begitu" tambah Tsubaki.

"APAAAAA!?"

Kembali Rias dan Akeno dipaksa senam jantung, perkataan Tsubaki ini jelas menimbulkan pemikiran yang menjurus ke hal-hal pribadi.

 _'Aku kalah dengan Tsubaki, Hey aku lebih cantik, payudaraku lebih besar, mana mungkin Naruto-kun lebih memilih Tsubaki'_ pikir Akeno dengan asumsi-asumsi yang frontal menatap lekat-lekat kearah Tsubaki.

 _'Tidak mungkin, aku kalah dari gadis polos seperti Tsubaki. Dan lagi tubuhku lebih seksi, pasti Naruto-kun lebih memilih aku'_ batin Rias yang tak kalah frontalnya dengan Akeno.

Sedangkan Sona hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat respon Rias dan Akeno. 'Kenapa mereka seperti memperebutkan murid baru itu' pikir Sona.

"Ba.."

"COBA JELASKAN!"

"JELASKAN HUBUNGANMU DENGAN NARUTO-KUN"

Ucapan Sona dipotong Rias dan Akeno yang meminta penjelasan hubungan antara Tsubaki dan Naruto. Sedangkan Tsubaki sendiri tak mengerti kenapa kedua _'Great Onee-sama'_ itu menjadi bringas jika menyangkut soal Naruto.

Akhirnya Tsubaki menjelaskan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto. Akeno dan Rias yang ternyata salah persepsi akhirnya hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapi tatapan dari Sona. Walaupun begitu mereka tetap bersyukur dalam hati karena pemikiran mereka salah.

.

 _ **® The Devil's Wings Eagle ®™**_

.

Setelah acara kejar-kejaran NaruKarin dan Kushina selesai, kini mereka makan malam bertiga. Mungkin Kushina memang merencanakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk Karin dan Naruto, terbukti dengan banyaknya makanan yang tersedia di meja makan.

Ramen, Yakiniku, Udon, Tempura, Tonkatsu, Enoki, dan Kare, begitu banyak macam makanan yang menggugah selera.

"Kaa-chan sengaja membuat banyak makanan malam ini kan ?" selidik Naruto dengan mata menyipit.

"Hehehe restu Kaa-chan kan harus dirayakan Naru-chan" jawab Kushina enteng.

Naruto memicingkan matanya mendengar ucapan ibunya, "Jadi tadi hanya akal-akalan Kaa-chan ? Jadi Kaa-chan sudah mengira kalau aku dan Nee-chan bakal jujur dengan perasaan kami ?" tanya Naruto kembali mengintrogasi ibunya.

"Ha-ha-ha, bicara apa kau Naru.. Ayo kita makan saja, keburu dingin nanti makanannya" balas Kushina dengan tawa hambar, keringat dingin mengucur di kening Kushina.

Makan malam berlalu dengan tenang, yaah keluarga Namikaze selalu diajarkan tata krama saat di meja makan. Layaknya seorang bangsawan, mereka makan malam dengan tenang dan anggun. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto, comot sana comot sini, Naruto benar-benar kelaparan karena siang tadi tak sempat makan, yah jadinya ia balas dendam saat makan malam tiba.

Setelah makan malam selesai, mereka membereskan makanan dan peralatan bersama-sama. Selepas itu Kushina masuk ke kamar mandi, sedangkan Karin dan Naruto duduk bersantai di ruang tengah. Karin menjadi sangat manja setelah hubungannya mendapat restu dari ibunya. Lihat saja dari tadi Karin terus saja menempel pada Naruto, memeluk lengan kiri Naruto, sungguh overprotektif.

"Aku sungguh bahagia Naru" ucap Karin menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu adiknya.

Naruto yang menjadi objek bermanja-manjaan Karin tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Karin.

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang bahagia, aku juga sangat bahagia Nee-chan" balas Naruto mengusap lembut puncak kepala Karin.

"Aishiteru Nee-chan"

"Aishiteru mo Naru"

Yaah mereka seperti pasangan yang dilanda kasmaran. Hati yang berbunga-bunga ditunjukkan dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah keduanya.

"Wah wah wah, Indahnya masa muda hihihi" ucap Kushina tiba-tiba.

Karin yang melihat ibunya datang tiba-tiba langsung melepas pelukannya di lengan kiri Naruto. Ia masih merasa risih, dan malu jika mengumbar kemesraan di depan ibunya, yah walaupun ibunya sangat mendukung hubungan sedarah ini.

"Kenapa dilepas pelukanmu Karin-chan ? Apa Kaa-chan mengganggu ?" tanya Kushina saat melihat Karin yang melepaskan pelukannya tiba-tiba.

"Ah.. Ti-tidak Kaa-chan. Aku be-belum terbiasa sa-saja" ucap Karin tergagap, jujur ia sangat malu saat ibunya melihatnya begitu manja kepada adik sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

"Kaa-chan mengganggu saja" gumam Naruto yang ternyata masih bisa didengar ibunya.

"Kau bilang apa Naru-chan~ "

Naruto yang berucap dengan nada pelan mampu terdengar oleh Kushina. Saat Naruto melihat ibunya, senyum canggung terlihat di wajah Naruto. Ibunya yang tersenyum misterius kini terlihat menakutkan, ah maaf maksudnya sangat menakutkan. Mata memicing, seringai kejam, rambut merah yang melambai-lambai menjadi 9 bagian, yah inilah mode _'Red Head Habanero'_.

 _'Nasi goreng, campur, kuning, liwet, mie bakso, mie ayam, mie aceh, mie apa saja_

 _Roti cane, rica-rica, semur, tumpang'_

"Na-nada deringmu Kaa-chan ?" tiba-tiba terdengar nada dering panggilan masuk yang terdengar aneh. Bahasa yang tak Naruto mengerti.

 _'Saya sudah lapar_

 _Aku lapar . Aku lapar. Aku lapar par par par_

 _Aku lapar_

 _Wahuuuuuuu . Aku la..'_

 _Klik!_

Dengan cepat Kushina mencari smartphone nya dan mengangkat panggilan masuk.

"Yaa Mina-kun ?"

"..."

"Ha-ha-ha, kau bercanda kan ?"

"..."

"..."

"Ba-baiklah, tunggu saja di sana"

 _Tutt Tutt!_

"Kenapa nada dering panggilan masukmu aneh Kaa-chan ?" kali ini Karin yang mulai terheran-heran dengan selera musik ibunya itu.

"Heee ? kau tak tau lagu itu Karin-chan ? Padahal lagu dari Fransoa itu sedang booming beberapa minggu ini"

"Tapi.. Sudahlah, Kaa-chan akan pulang malam Ini"

"Kenapa cepat sekali Kaa-chan ?"

"Tidak bisakah menginap saja malam ini Kaa-chan"

Naruto dan Karin terperanjat saat ibunya mengatakan akan pulang malam ini juga. Padahal baru siang tadi ibunya baru sampai, tapi sekarang sudah akan pulang.

Naruto dan Karin bukan kaget karena ibunya yang pulang, tapi jarak Amerika-Jepang itu memakan waktu lebih dari 12 jam Dengan pesawat terbang. Dan malam begini ibunya bilang akan pulang, Hey anak mana yang tak khawatir.

"Maaf Naru-chan, Karin-chan, tapi Kaa-chan memang harus pulang. Kaa-chan juga sudah memesan tiket pesawat kok" jawab Kushina.

"Yasudah kalau Kaa-chan memang mau pulang, tapi ayo kami antar ke bandara. Aku tak mau Kaa-chan kenapa-napa" ucap Naruto bersiap menggunakan jaket dan sepatunya.

"Eh tak perlu Naru, Kaa-chan sudah memesan.. Me-memesan taksi.. Ya taksi online" jawab Kushina gelagapan.

"Tapi Kaa-chan.." gumam Karin.

"Karin, Naruto! Jangan membantah Kaa-chan!"

Nyali Naruto dan Karin tiba-tiba ciut mendengar nada tegas dari Ibunya itu.

"Tapi bagaimana jika.."

"NARUTO! Mau Kaa-chan kutuk jadi perempuan ? akan Kaa-chan dandani kau sepuas Kaa-chan... mau ?" lagi-lagi Kushina memotong perkataan anaknya. Naruto tak bisa tak membantah perintah mutlak ibunya itu. Seorang Namikaze Minato saja takluk, apalagi Naruto Hahahaha Red Head Habanero Style.

"Ti-tidak Kaa-chan"

Jawaban itu seperti tercekat di tenggorokan Naruto, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika ibunya sudah dalam mode ini.

"Bagus, Kaa-chan pulang dulu yaaa.. Jangan lupa buatkan Kaa-chan cucu yang lucu Naru-chan Karin-chan!

Ucapan itu menjadi salam perpisahan dari Kushina, ia segera berlari meninggalkan Karin dan Naruto yang mematung mendengar kata-kata terakhir ibunya.

"Cucu yang lucu.." gumam Naruto.

Karin yang mengerti maksud ibunya menunduk malu, wajahnya kini memerah hampir menyamai warna rambutnya. Karin berjalan mundur perlahan, tanpa suara berharap Naruto masih tak mengerti dengan kata-kata terakhir ibunya.

Seringai mesum Naruto nampak saat otaknya berhasil memproses dan menemukan makna dari kata-kata ibunya tadi.

"Nee...chaan" ucapan Naruto tiba-tiba melemah dibagian akhir saat melihat kakaknya sudah tak berada disampingnya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar..

 _Krieeet.._

 _Blaaam!_

 _Cekleek Cekleek.._

Karin berhasil lolos, parahnya pintu kamar ia kunci sehingga Naruto tak bisa masuk ke kamar.

 _Tok Tok Tok!_

"Nee-chan kau tak serius membiarkan ku tidur di sofa kan ?

"Nee-chan kau tega membiarkanku tidur di so.."

"OYASUMI NARU!"

Kata-kata Naruto terpotong oleh ucapan selamat malam Karin, yaah terpaksa malam ini Naruto harus merasakan nikmatnya tidur di sofa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **T**_

 _ **B**_

 _ **C**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Catatan UzumakiIchie ^_^**_

Yooossh UzumakiIchie balik, yaah mungkin masih membekas untuk chapter kali ini. Tapi saya ada bocoran untuk chapter depan, Chapter 3 akan berisi flashback yang panjang.

Itu ajah bocoran untuk chapter depan, saya nggak bisa ngasih lebih. Yaaa supaya reader-san penasaran ajah Hehehe.

Disini Naruto nggak punya adik, Naruto itu anak bungsunya Minato dan Kushina. Untuk masalah pair untuk saat ini masih Karin ajah yang jadi pendamping Naru, soalnya bakal akan da cerita penjelasan tentang sejarah klan Namikaze, perjalanan Naruto di dunia supranatural, dll.

Pair nanti akan jalan datang sendirinya, tapi saya juga akan mengupayakan usulan-usulan pair dari reader-san sekalian.

Mohon Review untuk chapter ini, Semua masukkan akan saya tampung jika sejalan dengan alur fic ini.

RnR ?

.

.

 _ **UzumakiIchie Pamit ^_^**_

 _ **See You Next Time**_

 _ **Sayonara ttebayou ^_^**_


	3. The Forgotten Clan

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Summary :** **Namikaze Naruto adalah anak bungsu dari Namikaze Minato yang merupakan direktur utama Namikaze Corp. Kepindahan Naruto ke Jepang membawa kebahagiaan bagi kakak perempuannya, tapi dibalik semua itu Minato menyimpan rahasia besar yang tidak bisa dipercayai oleh kalangan manusia biasa.**

 **Genre :** **Adventure, Drama, Romance, Humor.**

 **Warning** **: Typo, AbalAbal, AlurAcak-Acakan, Incest, MILF, Lime (Maybe), Lemon (Maybe), OC, OOC, OverpowerNaru!, AU!, MinaKushiAlive!,**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : (** **Naruto x ...)**

 **"Don't Like Don't Read"**

* * *

 **Chapter Sebelumnya...**

"NARUTO! Mau Kaa-chan kutuk jadi perempuan ? akan Kaa-chan dandani kau sepuas Kaa-chan... mau ?" lagi-lagi Kushina memotong perkataan anaknya. Naruto tak bisa tak membantah perintah mutlak ibunya itu. Seorang Namikaze Minato saja takluk, apalagi Naruto Hahahaha Red Head Habanero Style.

"Ti-tidak Kaa-chan"

Jawaban itu seperti tercekat di tenggorokan Naruto, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika ibunya sudah dalam mode ini.

"Bagus, Kaa-chan pulang dulu yaaa.. Jangan lupa buatkan Kaa-chan cucu yang lucu Naru-chan Karin-chan!

Ucapan itu menjadi salam perpisahan dari Kushina, ia segera berlari meninggalkan Karin dan Naruto yang mematung mendengar kata-kata terakhir ibunya.

"Cucu yang lucu.." gumam Naruto.

Karin yang mengerti maksud ibunya menunduk malu, wajahnya kini memerah hampir menyamai warna rambutnya. Karin berjalan mundur perlahan, tanpa suara berharap Naruto masih tak mengerti dengan kata-kata terakhir ibunya.

Seringai mesum Naruto nampak saat otaknya berhasil memproses dan menemukan makna dari kata-kata ibunya tadi.

"Nee...chaan" ucapan Naruto tiba-tiba melemah dibagian akhir saat melihat kakaknya sudah tak berada disampingnya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar..

 _Krieeet.._

 _Blaaam!_

 _Cekleek Cekleek.._

Karin berhasil lolos, parahnya pintu kamar ia kunci sehingga Naruto tak bisa masuk ke kamar.

 _Tok Tok Tok!_

"Nee-chan kau tak serius membiarkan ku tidur di sofa kan ?

"Nee-chan kau tega membiarkanku tidur di so.."

"OYASUMI NARU!"

Kata-kata Naruto terpotong oleh ucapan selamat malam Karin, yaah terpaksa malam ini Naruto harus merasakan nikmatnya tidur di sofa.

.

.

 **Happy Reading...**

 **Chapter 3 : The Forgotten Clan**

Pagi ini, bagi yang begitu suram. Pagi yang sangat tidak menyenangkan, matahari sama sekali tak memperlihatkan kehangatan yang biasa ia pancarkan. Hanya rintik hujan yang kini membasahi wilayah Kuoh saat ini, terdengar suara katak yang tengah bernyanyi diiringi desahan seorang pemuda pirang dari salah satu apartemen di wilayah Kuoh.

"Haaaahhh, Kenapa harus hujan saat tanggal merah begini" gumamnya memandang hujan dari salah satu jendela kaca yang berada di ruang tengah apartemen.

Pemuda pirang dengan malas mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kakak perempuannya yang bersurai merah darah.

"Bagaimana keputusanmu Nee-chan ?" tanya pemuda pirang itu.

"Entahlah Naru-kun, Nee-chan bingung" jawab Karin sekenanya.

4 hari yang lalu saat Naruto dan Karin sedang memasak bersama, tanpa disangka Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina yang merupakan orang tua kandungnya mengunjungi apartemennya.

 _ **Flashback**_

4 Hari yang lalu, atau 10 hari dari kunjungan terakhir ibunya. Naruto kedatangan seseorang yang saat ini paling takut ia temui. Saat Naruto membuka pintu, ia menegang. Surai merah dan pirang tertangkap netra Naruto yang seindah samudra.

"Tou-san.."

"Kaa-chan.."

Kedua orang yang dipanggil 'Tou-san' dan 'Kaa-chan' hanya tersenyum, namun senyumnya beda, agak terlihat seperti seringai kejam yang siap menyiksa.

Saat ini Naruto dan Karin telah menyelesaikan secara memasaknya. Tanpa banyak bicara mereka menyiapkan makanan di meja makan.

"Tou-san, Kaa-chan makan malam sudah siap!" teriak Naruto sekaligus mengajak orangtuanya makan malam bersama.

"Kau jadi sering memasak ya Naru ?" tanya Minato dengan nada datar.

Mendengar suara tanpa emosi ayahnya, Naruto semakin merasa tak nyaman. 'Apa Tou-san tak merestui hubungan ini ?' batin Naruto yang memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk.

"Yaa be-begitulah To-Tou-san.." jawab Naruto tergagap.

Karin saat ini juga merasakan ketakutan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto. Ia bahkan tak berani melihat kearah direktur utama Namikaze Corp yang merupakan ayahnya sendiri.

Makan malam berjalan tenang, Seperti ajaran yang ayahnya berikan, Naruto memakan makanannya dengan tenang dan sopan seperti seorang bangsawan.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Minato yang merupakan kepala keluarga Namikaze tiba-tiba memandang Naruto dan Karin bergantian.

"Naruto, Karin, Tou-san tunggu di ruang tengah. Ada yang ingin Tou-san sampaikan. Siapkan mental untuk kali ini" ucap Minato meninggalkan Naruto, Karin, dan Kushina menuju ruang tengah.

.

.

Suasana sunyi ini membuat Naruto dan Karin merasa tak nyaman, mereka menunduk malu, bahkan mereka tak berani melihat ekspresi kedua orang tuanya. Kushina dan Minato yang melihat tingkah anak bungsunya hanya tersenyum geli dalam hati.

Walau Naruto tau hubungan dengan Kakak perempuannya ini direstui oleh Kaa-chan nya, tapi ia masih tak enak hati dengan Tou-san nya yang sepertinya belum mengetahui hubungan incest nya ini.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto ?"

Naruto mendongak melihat Tou-san nya yang bersuara. Saat ia menatap pria pirang yang memiliki wajah mirip dengannya, ia melihat Tou-san nya tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Tou-san sudah mengetahui hubunganmu dengan kakakmu. Tou-san tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi jika memang kedua anak Tou-san saling mencintai"

Naruto merasa beban yang ada dipundaknya seakan menguap, menyisakan perasaan senang dan bersyukur karena Tou-san nya mengerti perasaan kedua anaknya ini.

"Arigatou Tou-san" balas Naruto.

"Kami kemari bukan untuk membahas itu Naruto-kun, kami kesini untuk memberi tahukan kebenaran tentang keluarga kita selama ini" kali ini Kushina yang angkat suara.

"Ma-maksudmu Kaa-chan ?" tanya Karin merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres.

Banyak pikiran negatif mengalir di kepala Naruto dan Karin saat ini. 'Apa aku bukan anak kandung mereka, hingga mereka menyetujui hubunganku ini' pikir mereka penuh rasa tak nyaman saat menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Apakah kau tau makhluk supernatural Naruto ?" tanya Minato memancing pemikiran anak bungsunya.

"Ha'i Tou-san, ada Tenshi, Da-tenshi, dan Akuma" jawab Naruto asal.

Karin yang tak mengerti hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Yang Naruto sebutkan itu seperti ras makhluk dari Anime yang pernah Karin tonton bersama Naruto.

"Kau tak bercanda kan Naru ? Itu bukannya salah satu ras dalam anime yang pernah kita tonton" tanya Karin tak percaya.

"Itu memang benar sayang, Anime itu benar adanya" jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian Minato memberi perintah kepada kedua anaknya untuk memperhatikan dirinya sesaat.

 _Batttss_

Keluarlah 6 pasang sayap menyerupai sayap burung elang tapi berwarna hitam dipunggung Minato. Naruto yang melihat Tou-san nya mampu mengeluarkan sayap kini menunjukkan binar mata yang menunjukkan bahwa Naruto tertarik dengan sayap yang Minato keluarkan.

"To-tou-san ? kau pu-punya sa-sayap ?" gumam Karin terbata, tak ada jawaban dari kedua orangtuanya membuat Karin bingung.

Naruto yang tersadar membulatkan matanya melihat sayap hitam keluar dari punggung ayahnya. "To-Tou-san pu-punya sa-sayap ?"

Senyuman dari kedua orangtuanya tak mampu membuat Naruto menemukan jawabannya. Akhirnya Minato menceritakan kebenarannya selamanya ini, tentang ia yang seorang kepala klan Namikaze. Klan Namikaze termasuk dalam 34 pilar yang tersisa dari 72 pilar bangsawan di Underworld.

Klan Namikaze memiliki keunikan tersendiri, mereka memiliki sayap yang berbeda dari iblis pada umumnya. Sayap elang yang berwarna hitam kelam menjadi khas dari seorang Namikaze.

Awalnya klan Namikaze memiliki sayap yang sama dengan iblis lainnya, sayap kelelawar hitam. Namun saat Great War semuanya berubah, perang yang mengikuti sertakan 3 fraksi Injil, Tenshi, Da-tenshi, Akuma, dan bangsa naga menjadi suatu perubahan bagi klan Namikaze.

Kerugian akibat Great War tak dapat dihindari, salah satunya klan Namikaze. Klan ini sempat dinyatakan punah karena saat itu hanya menyisakan satu anggota klan, Namikaze Kazama. Saat Great War itu, Kazama dititipkan orang tuanya di panti asuhan di dunia tengah (Bumi).

Singkat cerita, Kazama dewasa tanpa mengetahui bahwa ia adalah seorang iblis. Fakta dirinya adalah seorang iblis diketahui saat dirinya bertemu wanita cantik bersurai pirang, bermata Blue Saphire.

Wanita cantik ini adalah salah satu petinggi fraksi Da-tenshi yang sangat bijak dan baik, berbeda dengan kaumnya pada saat itu. Da-tenshi pirang ini memiliki nama Mito.

Akhirnya mereka saling jatuh cinta, namun karena mereka yang berasal dari fraksi yang berseteru saat itu, Mito akhirnya meninggalkan Grigory untuk menjalani hidup bersama Kazama di dunia tengah. Mereka hidup damai di dunia manusia, kedua anak yang bernama Namikaze Hashirama dan Namikaze Jiraya mewarisi ciri khas kedua orangtuanya (Bayangin ajah Hashirama dan Jiraya rambutnya pirang huahahahaha).

Hashirama dan Jiraya untuk fisik lebih condong mirip ibunya, Mito. Surai pirang, manik Blue Saphire, bahkan sayapnya berevolusi menjadi sayap elang berwarna hitam kelam.

Hashirama dan Jiraya yang mengetahui semua masa lalu kedua orangtuanya memilih untuk berkelana, sampai pada takdir yang mempertemukan mereka dengan seseorang pria bersurai Crimson yang memiliki aura kelam seorang iblis. Mereka bertemu dengan orang itu dan berbincang sedikit basa-basi, hingga akhirnya mereka mengetahui bahwa pria itu seorang iblis dari klan Gremory, Bastian Gremory.

Ketiganya mengikuti alur waktu yang menjadikan mereka bertiga sahabat, Bastian Gremory akhirnya membawa Hashirama dan Jiraya ke Underworld. Sejak itu kedua putra Namikaze itu kembali membangun klan yang telah lama dianggap punah. Dengan persetujuan dari para tetua ras iblis, Hashirama dan Jiraya membangun kembali Mansion Namikaze lebih besar. Beberapa tahun berlalu kini Hashirama dan Jiraya berhasil membangun kembali Mansion Namikaze, dan seminggu lagi Hashirama akan melaksanakan pernikahan.

Klan Namikaze yang baru kini dihuni oleh 3 iblis, Namikaze Hashirama, Namikaze Jiraya, dan Namikaze Mikoto yang tidak lain adalah istri Hashirama. Mikoto adalah salah satu dari keturunan klan Sitri, dipersunting Hashirama untuk kembali membangkitkan klan Namikaze yang hanya menyisakan 2 orang saja awalnya.

.

 _ **® The Devil's Wings Eagle ®™**_

.

Puluhan tahun berlalu, Kini klan Namikaze mulai memiliki banyak penghuni baru, walaupun bukan murni Namikaze, Hashirama memberikan tempat tinggal di sekitar kompleks Namikaze. Hashirama memiliki seorang Putra yang menjadi salah satu Prodigy dikalangan iblis muda pada saat itu. Namikaze Minato, putra kebanggaan Hashirama ini mewarisi kepintaran ibunya, kekuatan ayahnya, dan kebijaksanaan seperti kakeknya Namikaze Kazama.

Minato yang saat ini berusia 52 tahun namun masih sangat terlihat muda seperti umur 25 tahunan telah memiliki putra dan putri yang hidup di dunia manusia. Istrinya Namikaze Kushina sudah mengetahui bahwa Minato adalah seorang iblis, namun Kushina tetap mencintai dan menyayangi Minato apa adanya.

Saat ini Minato tengah mempersiapkan perlengkapannya untuk berangkat ke Medan perang. Perang saudara sesama iblis ini akibat perbedaan pandangan dari berbagai pihak, perbedaan ini mengakibatkan pecahnya ras iblis menjadi 2 kubu. Golongan Maou yaitu para pengikut keempat Maou Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, dan Asmodeus, dan golongan Anti-Maou yang menentang keras keinginan golongan Maou untuk melanjutkan perang kembali untuk memusnahkan para kaum Da-tenshi.

Hashirama dan Jiraya yang pada dasarnya membenci Perang harus turun tangan. Mereka berdua menjadi ujung tombak bersama Bastian Gremory, Ricard Phenex, Namikaze Minato, Sirzech Gremory, dan beberapa pilar iblis lainnya.

Akhir cerita perang itu dimenangkan pihak Anti-Maou dan membuat golongan Maou mundur dalam perang. Karena kekosongan posisi keempat Maou yang mengatur sistem di Underworld, diangkat lah Serafall sebagai Maou Leviathan, Ajuka sebagai Beelzebub, Falbium sebagai Asmodeus, dan Minato sebagai Maou Lucifer. Namun Minato menolak halus keputusan tetua yang mengangkatnya menjadi salah satu Maou di Underworld, Minato malah mempromosikan sahabatnya Lucius Gremory untuk menjadi Maou. Namun kembali ditolak halus oleh Lucius.

Akhirnya tetua memilih Sirzech Gremory untuk menjadi Maou Lucifer. Minato bukan tanpa pertimbangan menolak posisi paling penting di Underworld itu, ia lebih memilih menjadi kepala keluarga dan mengurus istrinya dan kedua anaknya yang masih kecil di dunia manusia.

Setelah hal-hal Merepotkan itu, Minato kembali ke Mansion Namikaze bersama ayahnya Namikaze Hashirama dan pamannya Namikaze Jiraya. Hashirama dan Mikoto tak pernah menentang hubungan Minato dan Kushina, hanya saja Kushina belum pernah ke Underworld karena dirinya Hanya manusia biasa. Kushina mau dijadikan iblis jika nanti dirinya akan mendatangi ajalnya, dan keputusan ini dapat diterima oleh keluarga Namikaze.

itulah cerita panjang tentang klan Namikaze yang memiliki ciri-ciri khas yang pasti dikenal oleh kaum Akuma, Da-tenshi, Tenshi, maupun bangsa naga.

Kedatangan Minato dan Kushina beberapa hari yang lalu adalah permintaan Hashirama dan Mikoto yang gak lain adalah Kakek nenek Naruto dan Karin untuk datang ke Underworld. Hashirama dan Mikoto memang pernah beberapa kali mengunjungi Naruto dan Karin, namun itu di dunia manusia, bukan di Underworld. Untuk bisa menapakkan kaki di Underworld, Naruto dan Karin harus membuka segel iblis yang sengaja Minato buat untuk menutupi aura iblis pada tubuh Karin dan Naruto.

Minato juga menjelaskan bahwa jika Naruto dan Karin membuka segel maka mereka juga harus menjadi penerus klan Namikaze di Underworld. Minato juga bercerita bahwa di Kuoh Akademi banyak kaum Akuma yang menjaga teritori dari klan Gremory dan Sitri.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Kembali ke Naruto dan Karin, mereka nampak berfikir keras mengingat semua cerita yang Minato sampaikan. Keheningan itu pecah saat Karin mendengar suara dari adik laki-lakinya. "Aku akan membuka segel iblis ini" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menatap pergelangan tangannya yang kini muncul sebuah aksara berbentuk setengah lingkaran dengan huruf-huruf yang tak bisa dimengerti.

"Kau yakin Naru ?" tanya Karin memastikan

"Aku yakin Nee-chan" ucap Naruto penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah Aku akan ikut kata calon suamiku saja" ucap Karin yang kini memeluk lengan kiri Naruto.

Wajah serius yang berkesan gagah dari Naruto luntur tiba-tiba saat mendengar ucapan Karin. Wajahnya memerah, dan tiba-tiba kupingnya terasa panas.

Menetralkan pikirannya, Naruto kini mengambil handphonenya kemudian menelpon ayahnya memberi jawaban untuk tawaran dari ayahnya yang kini menyandang Jabatan sebagai Kepala Klan Namikaze di Underworld.

.

 _ **® The Devil's Wings Eagle ®™**_

.

Seminggu kemudian, Saat ini Naruto dan Karin telah berhasil membuka dan mengendalikan energi iblisnya yang kadang meluap-luap karena efek pembukaan segel. Naruto dan Karin juga sudah bisa mengeluarkan sayap elang hitam miliknya. Sepasang sayap itu membuat tampilan Naruto dan Karin semakin liar.

Naruto saat ini berada di apartemen bersama kakak dan kedua orangtuanya, ia baru ingat bahwa besok adalah hari keberangkatannya ke Underworld bersama Karin, Minato, dan Kushina. Yaahh saat ini Kushina juga sudah menjadi iblis, keinginan Kushina tak bisa diganggu gugat saat kedua anaknya memilih membuka segel iblisnya.

Dalam seminggu ini Naruto banyak tau iblis yang mendiami wilayah Kuoh, Gremory dan Sitri. Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri, keduanya adalah adik dari Maou di Underworld. Sirzech Lucifer adalah kakak dari Rias Gremory, Sedangkan Serafall Leviathan adalah kakak dari Sona Sitri. Dari semua iblis yang ditemuinya di Kuoh hanya Rias dan Sona lah yang memiliki aura sangat kelam. Setelah mengetahui kebenarannya ia sungguh dibuat terkejut, semua peerage yang Sona dan Rias miliki dulunya adalah seorang manusia. 'Tapi jika dipikir lagi sepertinya memang seperti itu cara kerja Evil Pieces' pikir Naruto saat itu.

Keesokan harinya, Minato dan Naruto datang ke Kuoh Akademi. Naruto berniat meminta izin selama satu bulan untuk melakukan latihan di Underworld bersama keluarga Namikaze.

Sampai di depan gerbang Kuoh Akademi, Naruto dan Minato langsung dihadiahi tatapan penuh cinta dari para makhluk bergender perempuan. Para murid kini tengah memandang Naruto dengan mata berbentuk hati, sedangkan untuk Minato mendapatkan serangan yang sama tapi dari kalangan guru perempuan berbagai usia. Poor Duo Namikaze -_-

Setelah sampai di ruang kepala sekolah, Naruto dan Minato langsung memberi tahukan Naruto akan absen selama satu bulan. Alasan yang dibuat Minato dapat meyakinkan kepala sehingga Naruto diperbolehkan ijin selama 1 bulan. 'Kepentingan tradisi klan Namikaze' itulah alasan yang membuat kepala sekolah tak bisa mencampuri urusan klan Namikaze, hingga akhirnya Naruto bebas dari Akademi selama sebulan. Namun Naruto tak tau bahwa ia memang bebas dari Kuoh Akademi selama sebulan, namun ia akan segera masuk ruangan yang berisikan makhluk mengerikan yang mendiami Mansion Namikaze *Evil Smile*

Mendapatkan ijin dari kepala sekolah, duo Namikaze itu segera meninggalkan Kuoh Akademi, menghindari makhluk bernama wanita yang sangat merepotkan.

"Sekolahmu sungguh menakutkan Naruto" ucap Minato saat menyetir mobil menuju apartemen anaknya.

"Kau hanya datang sekali Tou-san, bayangkan aku yang harus sekolah disana" balas Naruto dengan wajah sedih dibuat-buat.

"Tou-san tau perasaanmu Naru, kamu yang sabar yaa" jawab Minato tersenyum miris melihat penderitaan anak bungsunya.

Entah kenapa duo Namikaze itu kelakuannya jadi absurd, mungkin faktor genetik.

"Eh Naru, apa anak dari Lucius Gremory mengenalmu ? yah karena kau kan menggunakan marga Namikaze di sekolahmu" tanya Minato yang sudah selesai dengan kelakuan absurdnya.

"Gremory ? Rias Gremory kah ?" tanya Naruto.

"Yah namanya Rias Gremory, katanya ia mirip dengan Kaa-chan mu"

"Tou-san aku mau bertanya" bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah ingin bertanya kepada ayahnya.

"Hmm kau mau bertanya apa ?"

"Kenapa mereka tak mengenal marga Namikaze ? seharusnya mereka kan mengenal klan Namikaze jika memang klan Namikaze berada di Underworld ?" tanya Naruto.

"jadi mereka benar-benar tak mengenal marga Namikaze. Haah soal itu yaa, kau tau kan klan Namikaze murni itu hanya Tou-san, kedua kakekmu, kau dan kakakmu. Jadi klan Namikaze ini belum masuk di dalam politik Underworld"

"Klan Namikaze belum dikenal oleh iblis-iblis muda Naru. Itu karena ras iblis masih menyembunyikan keberadaan klan Namikaze. Kami masih berusaha berkembang, dan berbenah diri, kami masih membangun klan Namikaze sampai klan ini kembali ke masa jaya nya"

Naruto memutar otak untuk mencerna setiap penjelasan ayahnya. "Kenapa kita harus bersembunyi Tou-san ?"

Entah mungkin karena faktor genetik, Naruto dapat dengan mudah menemukan kejanggalan dari cerita Tou-san nya.

"Baiklah kalau kau mau kebenarannya. Klan Namikaze menjadi kunci kemenangan perang saudara di Underworld belasan tahun yang lalu. Maou terdahulu, Rivezim Livan Lucifer menyimpan dendam kepada klan Namikaze karena saat perang itu Tou-san berhasil mengalahkan Rivezim bersama Lucius Gremory, ayah dari Rias Gremory"

"Karena klan Namikaze masih baru berbenah, tetua iblis memutuskan untuk sementara waktu tidak mengekspos keberadaan klan Namikaze saat ini"

Naruto yang mulai mengerti hanya mengangguk-angguk seperti ayam. Naruto tak menyangka bahwa klan Namikaze merupakan klan yang hebat, menurut cerita ayahnya. Perang saudara itu menjadi titik balik perubahan ras iblis yang semakin baik. Ras iblis saat ini lebih menyukai kedamaian dan ketentraman dibanding peperangan seperti iblis pendahulu mereka.

Sesampainya di apartemen, duo Namikaze itu segera bersiap menuju Underworld. "Kalian siap ?" tanya Minato.

Kushina, Karin, dan Naruto hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Minato. "Baiklah, kita akan berangkat"

 _Swiing!_

Keluarga Namikaze itu hilang dihisap lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dengan pola petir dan kobaran api.

"Whooaa! Su-sugoii apa tadi itu Tou-sa ?"

Naruto yang masih tak mengenal kemampuan iblis terkagum-kagum dengan teleportasi lingkaran sihir. Yaah Minato tak bisa tak tersenyum melihat antusias anak bungsunya.

"Itu namanya lingkaran sihir Naru, Kaa-chan juga pulang dengan teleportasi itu saat berkunjung ke apartemenmu waktu itu" Kushina menjelaskan tentang teleportasi lingkaran sihir iblis.

"Huhh.. Pantas saja Kaa-chan tak mau kami antar ke bandara waktu itu" kini Karin ikut bersuara menanggapi penjelasan ibunya. Sedangkan Naruto yang tadi terkagum-kagum dengan teknik teleportasi, kini sudah melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti ayahnya yang masuk ke dalam Mansion Namikaze.

"Ayo kita masuk, dan temui Kakek dan nenekmu Karin-chan"

"Ha'i Kaa-chan"

.

 _ **® The Devil's Wings Eagle ®™**_

 _ **.**_

Dapat Karin lihat Mansion Namikaze ini seperti istana dalam cerita dongeng. Luasnya mungkin seperti stadion sepak bola di Jepang, halaman Mansion lebih terlihat seperti taman bunga, rumput halaman seperti dibentuk lambang klan Namikaze, petir dan kobaran api.

Melangkahkan kakinya, Mansion ini terlihat sepi, hanya ada beberapa maid yang bertugas menjaga dan membersihkan Mansion.

"Tadaima!"

Teriakan Naruto terdengar di telinga Karin, segera ia dan ibunya menyusul Naruto dan ayahnya.

"Kau sudah datang Naru-chan!"

Terdengar suara berat khas pria di lantai atas, Naruto tersenyum melihat sosok yang ia kenal.

"Ha'i Jii-chan, dimana Baa-chan Jii-chan ?" Pelukan hangat antara Kakek dan cucu menjadi pembuka perjalanan Naruto dan Karin di dunia yang tak hanya diisi oleh manusia.

Akhirnya Naruto, Karin, dan Kushina bisa menginjakkan kakinya pertama kali di Underworld. Kedatangan mereka disambut hangat oleh Hashirama, Mikoto, dan Jiraya.

Minato yang melihat kehangatan keluarganya ini bersyukur, sangat sangat bersyukur memiliki keluarga yang saling menyayangi. Ia bersyukur kedua orangtuanya tak melarang hubungannya dengan Kushina, padahal Kushina hanya seorang manusia biasa.

Malam ini, Malam kedatangan Naruto, Karin, dan Kushina dihabiskan dengan perayaan kecil-kecilan di Mansion Namikaze. Semua anggota keluarga nampak berbahagia akhirnya keluarga mereka bisa lengkap berkumpul di Mansion kebanggaan klan Namikaze.

"Ne Naru-chan, Karin-chan kalian tau kan Jii-chan meminta kalian kemari bukan tanpa tujuan ?" ucap Hashirama memandang Naruto dan Karin.

"Ya agar kita bisa berkumpul kembali kan Jii-chan" jawab Naruto dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Hashirama, yah ia tak bisa menyalahkan kepolosan Naruto saat ini.

"Naruto, Karin, Kalian sadar kan kalian keturunan terakhir klan Namikaze, Generasi terakhir klan Namikaze. Aku hanya memiliki Tou-san kalian, sedangkan si Teme belum juga menikah sampai sekarang" ucap Hashirama mendesah pelan, sambil melirik Jiraya yang menguap.

"Teme ?" beo Naruto dan Karin.

"Yaa Kakek kalian ini memiliki panggilan kesayangan" kali ini Mikoto yang menjawab. Walaupun sudah berstatus nenek, Mikoto masihlah terlihat cantik. Yaa seorang iblis memang memiliki umur panjang dan penampilan yang tak jauh berubah.

"Panggilan kesayangan ?" beo Naruto dan Karin bersamaan.

"Sudah jangan dengarkan nenek kalian, Kalian sudah tau bukan bahwa kalian itu penerus klan ini. Kami juga tau hubungan sedarah kalian, jadi kalian bisa membuatkan aku cicit yang murni keturunan Namikaze Hahaha"

 _DUAAK!_

Tawa Hashirama terputus saat Mikoto menjitak kepala suaminya itu. Naruto dan Karin cengo melihat kelakuan Kakek dan neneknya itu. 'Miko Baa-chan luar biasa' pikir Naruto dan Karin.

"Ittei..Aduh duh.. kenapa kau menjitakku sayang ?" rengek Hashirama setelah menerima jitakan kasih sayang dari istrinya.

"Berhenti berbicara tidak-tidak Baka! Lebih baik jelaskan tujuan kita meminta Naruto-kun dan Karin-chan kemari!" jawab Mikoto ketus.

"Ha'i Ha'i Mikoto-sama"

"Huahahahaha kau hebat Miko Baa-chan haha"

 _DUAAK! Uhh Double Kill!_

Kembali kejadian absurd terulang, tapi kini Naruto yang menjadi korban jitakan Karin.

"Huwaaaa Nee-chan kenapa kau memukulku ?"

"Jangan berisik Baka!"

"Ha-ha'i Karin-sama"

Jiraya, Minato, dan Kushina hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah absurd pasang Kakek nenek dan cucu-cucunya. Kedua korban jitakan hanya terdiam Memandang takut-takut kearah 2 wanita perkasa yang tak lain adalah pasangannya.

"Cepatlah jelaskan kepada Naruto dan Karin Dobe!" Jiraya menginginkan Hashirama.

"Oke oke, Kau diam saja Teme!"

"Dobe ?" gumam Naruto.

"Teme ?" gumam Karin bersamaan dengan Naruto.

Akhirnya Karin dan Naruto tau panggilan kesayangan kedua kakeknya itu.

"Kembali ke topik utama, kalian akan jadi penerus klan Namikaze, terlebih hubungan kalian. Semua yang ada disini sudah tau hubungan kalian, jadi jangan ada kecanggungan lagi"

"Dan untuk Naruto, kau nantinya akan memegang peranan penting dalam klan Namikaze. Mungkin untuk sekarang kau masih belum ambil peran, tapi kami disini ada untuk mempersiapkan dirimu menjadi kepala klan Namikaze selanjutnya"

"Ke-ke-kepala K-klan ?"

Naruto dibuat kaget berkali-kali, yang pertama kelakuan absurd kedua kakeknya. Kedua, Mereka semua tau hubungan sedarah Naruto dan Karin. Ketiga, dan yang paling mencengangkan Naruto ditunjuk menjadi Kepala klan Namikaze selanjutnya. Oke.. Oke ini mungkin lelucon yang garing.. Oke..

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, ka-kau tak be-bercanda Jii-chan ?" tawa hambar Naruto meluncur saat menerima kenyataan ini.

"Jii-chan tak bercanda Naruto, Karena hanya anak laki-laki keturunan Namikaze yang berhak menjadi pewaris klan. Tapi tenang saja, Kau akan kami latih, maka dari itu aku menyuruh Tou-san mu meminta ijin ke sekolahmu selama sebulan"

Menangkap perkataan serius dari kakeknya Naruto memikirkan sebenarnya apa yang mereka rencanakan, 'Ijin sebulan, kemudian penerus klan, dan terakhir mereka akan melatihku, itu tandanya...'

Mata Naruto membulat saat melihat 3 seringai kejam dari Hashirama, Mikoto, dan Jiraya. "TIDAAAAAAAK!"

"Ouhh sepertinya Naruto-kun akan bahagia sebulan ini Ufufufufu~" ucap Mikoto melihat tingkah cucu kesayangannya itu..

Saat Naruto sedang terpuruk dalam pemikirannya, Karin malah melongo. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Naruto dan ketiga Kakek neneknya.

"Ano Jii-chan Baa-chan, kalian bicara apa dari tadi hehehe ?" pertanyaan yang diakhiri tawa hambar keluar dari mulut tak bersalah Karin.

 _GUBRAAAKK!_

Kini malah Hashirama, Mikoto, dan Jiraya yang terjungkal mendengar pertanyaan cucu perempuannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **T**_

 _ **B**_

 _ **C**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Catatan UzumakiIchie ^_^**_

Hashirama dan Jiraya nggak punya kemampuan kayak di 'Anime Naruto'. Tapi mereka punya kekuatan yang hanya bisa dibangkitkan klan Namikaze.

Untuk peta kekuatan Naruto masih jadi kejutan di chapter depan, mungkin kekuatan Naruto bisa ketebak sama beberapa reader-san yang memperhatikan clue-clue dari chapter ini.

Masalah pair mending di bicarakan seiring fic berjalan. Saya nggak mungkin memasukkan semua usulan dari reader-san, saya harap bisa dimengerti.

Usulan yang bisa dan tidak merusak alur mungkin akan saya ikut sertakan. Tapi semua kembali lagi ke ide dan imajinasi saya. Ya kalau yang keluar fantasi liar mohon maaf jika Fic agak 'Panas'. Jika banyak ide, ya Minimal mungkin bisa Up kilat!

Entah sepertinya itu susah untuk dilakukan, Yah kesibukan bersama Dosen pembimbing 'Tersayang' Hoowek! Biar cepet Lulus!

Oke balasan Review dulu, ^_^

 _ **[Ashuraindra64]**_ MILF ? Nanti sabar kawan. Sementara masih sama Karin dulu, Punya Karin ajah belom jebol masa mau cari MILF Hehehe *mulai gak waras* -_-"

 _ **[Grand560]**_ Ya liat saja kedepannya. Bisa masuk ke pair bisa juga tidak. Tergantung ide dan imajinasi saya Hehehe.

 _ **[Otsuki10]**_ Hehe sabar yaa kalo mau pertunjukan lemonnya Hehe..

 _ **[Maelstrom]**_ Ini udah mulai masuk cerita supranatural.

 _ **[Hyu0050]**_ Di dicek di chapter depan senpai.

.

Oke mungkin itu sebagian yang perlu dijawab review nya. Untuk review yang lainnya saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih karena sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, apalagi me review Fic ini.

Dan Pada akhirnya saya mohon review untuk chapter kali ini, Kekurangan, Kesalahan, Typo, Bahasa nggak enak, Segala ketidak nyamanan bisa di sampaikan di kolom Review.

Tolong gunakan bahasa yang sopan untuk review, Anda menghargai-saya menghormati.

.

 _ **® The Devil's Wings Eagle ®™**_

.

 _ **Okee UzumakiIchie Pamit ^_^**_

 _ **See You Next Time ^_^**_

 _ **Sayonara ttebayou ^_^**_


	4. When You Wake Up ?

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Summary :** **Namikaze Naruto adalah anak bungsu dari Namikaze Minato yang merupakan direktur utama Namikaze Corp. Kepindahan Naruto ke Jepang membawa kebahagiaan bagi kakak perempuannya, tapi dibalik semua itu Minato menyimpan rahasia besar yang tidak bisa dipercayai oleh kalangan manusia biasa.**

 **Genre :** **Adventure, Drama, Romance, Humor.**

 **Warning** **: Typo, AbalAbal, AlurAcak-Acakan, Incest, MILF, Lime (Maybe), Lemon (Maybe), OC, OOC, OverpowerNaru!, AU!, MinaKushiAlive!,**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : (** **Naruto x Karin x ...)**

 **"Don't Like Don't Read"**

* * *

 **Chapter Sebelumnya...**

"Cepatlah jelaskan kepada Naruto dan Karin Dobe!" Jiraya menginginkan Hashirama.

"Oke oke, Kau diam saja Teme!"

"Dobe ?" gumam Naruto.

"Teme ?" gumam Karin bersamaan dengan Naruto.

Akhirnya Karin dan Naruto tau panggilan kesayangan kedua kakeknya itu.

"Kembali ke topik utama, kalian akan jadi penerus klan Namikaze, terlebih hubungan kalian. Semua yang ada disini sudah tau hubungan kalian, jadi jangan ada kecanggungan lagi"

"Dan untuk Naruto, kau nantinya akan memegang peranan penting dalam klan Namikaze. Mungkin untuk sekarang kau masih belum ambil peran, tapi kami disini ada untuk mempersiapkan dirimu menjadi kepala klan Namikaze selanjutnya"

"Ke-ke-kepala K-klan ?"

Naruto dibuat kaget berkali-kali, yang pertama kelakuan absurd kedua kakeknya. Kedua, Mereka semua tau hubungan sedarah Naruto dan Karin. Ketiga, dan yang paling mencengangkan Naruto ditunjuk menjadi Kepala klan Namikaze selanjutnya. Oke.. Oke ini mungkin lelucon yang garing.. Oke..

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, ka-kau tak be-bercanda Jii-chan ?" tawa hambar Naruto meluncur saat menerima kenyataan ini.

"Jii-chan tak bercanda Naruto, Karena hanya anak laki-laki keturunan Namikaze yang berhak menjadi pewaris klan. Tapi tenang saja, Kau akan kami latih, maka dari itu aku menyuruh Tou-san mu meminta ijin ke sekolahmu selama sebulan"

Menangkap perkataan serius dari kakeknya Naruto memikirkan sebenarnya apa yang mereka rencanakan, 'Ijin sebulan, kemudian penerus klan, dan terakhir mereka akan melatihku, itu tandanya...'

Mata Naruto membulat saat melihat 3 seringai kejam dari Hashirama, Mikoto, dan Jiraya. "TIDAAAAAAAK!"

"Ouhh sepertinya Naruto-kun akan bahagia sebulan ini Ufufufufu~" ucap Mikoto melihat tingkah cucu kesayangannya itu..

Saat Naruto sedang terpuruk dalam pemikirannya, Karin malah melongo. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Naruto dan ketiga Kakek neneknya.

"Ano Jii-chan Baa-chan, kalian bicara apa dari tadi hehehe ?" pertanyaan yang diakhiri tawa hambar keluar dari mulut tak bersalah Karin.

 _GUBRAAAKK!_

Kini malah Hashirama, Mikoto, dan Jiraya yang terjungkal mendengar pertanyaan cucu perempuannya itu.

.

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading...**_

 _ **Chapter 4 : When You Wake Up.. ?**_

.

.

17 bulan berlalu, mungkin begitulah yang Naruto dan Karin rasakan. 17 bulan terjebak dengan 3 Monster yang menakutkan di dimensi buatan, Naruto dan Karin dipaksa melakukan berbagai cara untuk dapat bertahan hidup.

Yah mungkin kata penyiksaan lebih cocok digunakan dari pada pelatihan, 17 bulan di dimensi buatan sama dengan 17 hari di dunia nyata. Hashirama, Mikoto, dan Jiraya benar-benar menempa Naruto dengan keras, beberapa kekuatan berhasil Naruto bangkitkan karena penyiksaan ketiga Monster yang berstatus Kakek dan neneknya itu.

Eagle Eyes, Kemampuan untuk mempertajam penglihatan, dan meningkatkan kecepatan retina menangkap pergerakan lawan. Kemampuan ini dimiliki oleh semua keturunan Namikaze.

Blue Lightning, kekuatan dasar dari klan Namikaze. Kemampuan ini didasari oleh imajinasi dari pengguna, petir biru ini hanya bisa digunakan untuk membentuk senjata seperti pedang, tombak, rantai, tameng, dan lain-lain tergantung kemampuan dan imajinasi pengguna.

Blue Fire, Kemampuan memanipulasi api sebagai serangan maupun pertahanan. Api biru ini tingkatan paling lemah diantara 4 tingkatkan api milik klan Namikaze. Mungkin jika klan Phenex adalah klan yang terkenal dengan regenerasi dan api merah, tapi klan Namikaze memiliki kecepatan dan api abadi, namun fakta itu belum diketahui oleh iblis muda, hanya beberapa iblis yang pernah merasakan perang saudara yang tau keganasan api abadi klan Namikaze.

Selama 17 bulan di dimensi buatan itu, Naruto membangkitkan ketiga kekuatan yang semua masih dalam level dasar, atau pemula. Hashirama dan Jiraya yang berfokus kepada Naruto memberikan wewenang melatih Karin kepada Mikoto. Namun tak jarang Karin juga dilatih oleh kedua kakeknya.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang Mempu membangkitkan 3 kekuatan klan Namikaze, Karin memiliki keunikan tersendiri dalam kekuatan yang ia bangkitkan.

Chain of Restraints, Rantai pengekang ini dapat Karin keluarkan diseluruh tubuhnya. Tapi saat penyerangan biasanya ia mengeluarkan di telapak kaki dan tangan. Dari telapak kaki, rantai Karin menembus tanah dan keluar di tempat musuh berada. Di telapak tangan, Karin menggunakan rantai seperti cambuk ataupun tombak, karena ujung rantai seperti mata tombak bermata tiga.

Eagle Eyes, Sama seperti Naruto kemampuan ini berguna untuk meningkatkan penglihatan.

Kedua kemampuan itu sudah Karin kuasai dengan baik karena Karin tidak terlalu berfokus kepada ketahanan fisik seperti Naruto. Memang pelatihan Karin terkesan lebih ringan, latihan fisik juga tak terlalu berat seperti Naruto. Untuk ketahanan fisik Karin diwajibkan minimal melakukan 100 push up, 100 sit up, 100 skotjump, dan berlari sekitar 5 kilometer tiap harinya. Sedangkan Naruto, mungkin latihan fisiknya bisa 5 kali lipat dari latihan fisik yang dilakukan Karin.

Apalagi setiap 1 bulan dimensi buatan kakeknya, Hashirama Namikaze, gravitasi akan lebih besar dari sebelumnya, jadi selama 17 bulan ini dimensi buatan Hashirama sudah 16 kali mengalami kenaikan beban gravitasi.

Kita beralih ke tokoh utama cerita ini, Naruto saat ini sedang menikmati pemandangan bulan purnama, yah walaupun bulan itu tak asli, tapi bentuk dan rotasi hampir sama dengan bulan di dunia manusia.

"Kenapa aku malah merindukan Akademi, Haaahh.. Merepotkan"

Ya begitulah gumaman Naruto yang masih berbaring dan menikmati keindahan bulan buatan di Underworld.

"Kau selalu disini Naruto-kun"

Disaat enak-enak berbaring menikmati bulan, Naruto mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal. Mendudukkan badannya, Naruto tersenyum kepada seorang wanita paruh baya yang berjalan mendekat.

"Miko Baa-chan ada apa mencari ku ?" tanya Naruto saat neneknya Mikoto Namikaze duduk disampingnya.

"Baa-chan hanya ingin berbicara denganmu Naruto-kun" balas Mikoto tanpa melihat Naruto.

"Ha'i , apa yang ingin Miko Baa-chan bicarakan ?

"Kau tau kan usia Baa-chan sudah lebih dari 100 tahun, bahkan hampir mencapai 150 tahun. Baa-chan sudah memiliki anak, juga memiliki cucu. Tapi Mansion Namikaze ini terlalu sepi jika hanya diisi oleh aku, Hashi-kun, dan Jira-kun"

Naah seperti Naruto mulai tak enak dengan pembicaraan ini. Apa neneknya tertarik pada Naruto, Uhh man! Naruto saja masih belum genap 20 tahun, sedangkan neneknya hampir mencapai kepala 15, Heh hampir 150 tahun. Walaupun wajah dan tubuh neneknya masih menarik, terlihat seperti wanita berumur 40 tahunan tapi usianya aslinya lebih dari se abad, Naruto semakin gusar dan penuh dengan pemikiran tak jelas.

"Baa-chan tau umurmu sudah matang untuk menikah.."

.

'Ohh tidak, Baa-chan meminta aku menikahinya ? yang benar saja' pikir Naruto tak jelas.

"Ja-jadi ma-maksud Baa-chan a-apa ?"

keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Naruto, mencoba tenang Naruto mengatur nafasnya teratur.

"Jadi Baa-chan ingin kau menikah dan memberikan Baa-chan cicit pertama!" ucap Mikoto girang, melampiaskan keinginannya untuk cepat menimang cicit.

"Heee ?" beo Naruto.

 _'Jadi Baa-chan ingin kau menikah dan memberikan Baa-chan cicit pertama!'_

Perkataan neneknya terngiang di otaknya, mencoba mencari makna tersembunyi dari ucapan neneknya itu.

 _'Kau menikah dan memberikan Baa-chan cicit pertama!'_

 _'Memberikan Baa-chan cicit pertama!'_

 _'Cicit pertama!'_

Mata Naruto membulat, Cicit adalah sebutan untuk anak dari cucu neneknya. Dengan kata lain anak dari Naruto dan..

 _'Cicit pertama!'_

 _'Cicit pertama!'_

"HHEEEEE ?!"

.

 _ **® The Devil's Wings Eagle ®™**_

.

Berpindah tempat, Kuoh Akademi, Ruang Club Penelitian Makhluk Gaib, Sore Hari.

Rias sebagai ketua club sekaligus King dari keluarga iblisnya saat ini sedang memeriksa laporan dari perkembangan kontrak yang di dapat keluarga iblisnya dalam 2 minggu terakhir.

(Disini Issei sudah menjadi peerage Rias)

"Perhatian semuanya, Aku akan membacakan hasil kontrak kalian selama 2 minggu ini"

Mendengar ucapan dari King nya, Peerage riasa segera berkumpul berbaris menghadap Rias yang duduk sambil membaca selembar kertas ditangannya.

"Yang pertama Akeno dengan 12 kontrak, Kedua Kiba dengan 8 kontrak, Ketiga Koneko dengan 5 kontrak, dan terakhir Issei dengan 2 kontrak"

"Kemajuan untuk Koneko dan Issei. Untuk Issei selamat akhirnya kau bisa mendapatkan 2 kontrak pertama mu. Untuk Akeno dan Kiba seperti biasa selalu memberikan hasil yang memuaskan. Jadi untuk kedepannya tingkatkan kemampuan dan kontrak kalian, sehingga bisa meningkatkan status kebangsawanan iblis kalian"

Ucapan Rias disambut dengan senyum dari semua keluarga iblisnya, kecuali Issei. Entah kenapa Issei seperti kebingungan dengan penjelasan yang ruas sampaikan.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan Issei ?" tanya Rias saat melihat wajah kebingungan keluar iblisnya yang membutuhkan 8 bidak pion sekaligus.

"Hmm Ano Buchou.. Yang dimaksud kebangsawanan iblis itu apa ?" tanya Issei dengan malu-malu.

Rias yang mendengar pertanyaan Issei tersenyum karena memang ia belum menjelaskan tentang kebangsawanan iblis kepada keluarga iblis barunya itu. "Kebangsawanan iblis itu bisa dibilang status tingkatkan yang dimiliki ras iblis. Contohnya aku, Sebagai seorang anak dari kepala Clan Gremory yang termasuk dalam 34 pillar aku termasuk dalam Iblis tingkat tinggi, dan berhak memiliki Peerage nya sendiri"

"Jika nanti status kalian sudah menjadi Iblis tingkat tinggi, kalian juga akan memiliki Peerage kalian sendiri. Kalian bebas memiliki Peerage kalian, bebas memperlakukan Peerage kalian, semuanya itu jika kalian sudah menjadi iblis tingkat tinggi"

Penjelasan panjang x lebar Rias sepertinya hanya mampu dimengerti Issei sebagian.

"Jadi jika aku memiliki Peerage sendiri, aku bebas melakukan apapun kepada Peerage ku itu ? Termasuk hal-hal yang Ecchi ?" tanya Issei dengan mata yang penuh harap.

"Ya kau benar Issei, semuanya bebas kau lakukan termasuk hal-hal berbau Ecchi" jawab Rias malas. Entah kenapa di dalam otak pionnya itu hanya berisi hal-hal yang berbau Ecchi.

"Whoooaaa, jadi aku bisa meraba Oppai, meremas Oppai, Aku akan jadi Harem King!" ucap Issei dengan tekad yang membara.

 _Bugghh!_

 _DUAAK!_

Tapi kelakuan absurd Issei harus berakhir karena tinju maut salah satu Peerage Rias yang memiliki postur Loli, Koneko Toujou.

"Mesum dilarang disini!" ucap Koneko setelah memukul Issei hingga membentur dinding club.

"Ittei..Kau tega sekali Koneko-chan Hikss.. Hikss.."

Adegan sedih Issei yang seharusnya mengharukan, lebih terlihat sesuatu yang aneh dimata Koneko.

"Menjijikkan!"

 _'Jleb' Double Kill!_

Ucapan sinis Koneko berhasil kembali meremukkan hati Issei untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sedangkan Rias, Akeno, dan Kiba hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat interaksi Koneko dan Issei yang belum juga membaik. Hohoho Poor Issei _*Evil Smile*_

.

 _Krieeet.._

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, menampakkan 2 gadis manis tanpa gula, Eh maksudnya 2 gadis manis berkacamata. Ketua OSIS dan wakil ketua OSIS, 'Duo Mimpi Buruk' itulah julukan Sona Sitri bersama Tsubaki Shinra ketika menghadapi siswa-siswi yang bermasalah.

Rias yang melihat kedatangan Sona langsung mempersilakan kedua tamu untuk duduk di sofa empuk berwarna merah. Akeno yang peka langsung saja menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan hidangan dan minuman kepada kedua gadis berkacamata itu.

"Baiklah Jika kalian tak memiliki kesibukan lagi, kalian bisa pulang kerumah masing-masing" ucapan itu langsung saja direspon baik oleh Peerage Rias. Kiba dan Issei langsung berpamitan sopan kepada Buchou nya, Sona, dan Tsubaki.

Kini di ruangan club tersisa Rias, Koneko, Sona, dan Tsubaki, sedangkan Akeno masih sibuk di dapur menyiapkan hidangan.

Keneko memang tinggal bersama Rias di ruang club, jadi Koneko tak perlu pergi kemana-mana.

"Jadi ada Sona, tumben kau kesini ?" tanya Rias kepada Sona.

"Aku hanya menanyakan bagaimana dengan murid pindahan itu ? Memang dia diberi ijin selama sebulan karena kepentingan klan. Tapi aku seperti pernah mendengar nama Namikaze di Underworld" ucap Sona sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

Akeno datang tepat saat Sona memulai percakapan, ia sempat kaget mendengar ucapan ketua OSIS berkacamata itu. Tapi kemudian ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya, membawa hidangan untuk tamu yang sebenarnya sudah sangat dekat dengan Buchou nya itu. "Silahkan dinikmati Sona-sama, Tsubaki-san" ucap Akeno setelah meletakkan teh dan berbagai macam camilan di meja.

"Terimakasih Akeno/Akeno-san" jawab Sona dan Tsubaki tersenyum manis.

"Aku dengar kalian membicarakan marga Naruto-kun ? memangnya kenapa dengan marga Namikaze ?" tanya Akeno yang penasaran.

"Entahlah Akeno, aku hanya merasa pernah mendengar marga itu saat aku kecil dulu. Mungkin Lucifer-sama tau tentang marga itu Rias" jawab Sona yang awalnya menghadap Akeno, tapi kini sudah kembali menatap Rias.

"Kenapa tak kau cek dulu di perpustakaan Sitri, Sona ?" balas Rias.

"Yaah aku memang belum mengeceknya di perpustakaan Sitri. Aku hanya penasaran dengan sosok murid pindahan itu"

"Dari yang kau katakan dia memiliki aura pekat lebih pekat dari Akeno, tapi itu ditutupi oleh aura manusia nya. Hal itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan besar, bagaimana dia memiliki aura pekat itu, Apa memang dia seorang iblis, atau ada sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya"

Akhirnya Sona mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya tentang murid pindahan itu. Perkataan panjang Sona menjadi tanda tanya bagi keempat gadis iblis yang cengo melihat Sona yang bukan seperti Sona biasanya.

Untuk Sona sendiri ia mengumpat dalam hati karena kelepasan dengan sikap penasaran nya. "A-ada apa ? Tatapan ka-kalian itu ke-kenapa ?" Binggo! Untuk kedua kalinya keempat gadis iblis itu dibuat cengo, 'kemana Sona/Sona-sama/Kaicho yang tegas, datar, dan perfeksionis' itulah yang kira-kira ada di pikiran keempat gadis iblis itu.

Karena sifat penasaran nya yang besar, itu menjadi Boomerang yang mungkin bisa merusak image seorang Sona Sitri.

"Ufufufufu ternyata Kaicho-sama bisa tergagap Eh ?!" ucap Rias dengan seringai diwajah cantiknya. Akeno dan Tsubaki masih senyum-senyum penuh arti, sedangkan Koneko kembali sibuk dengan camilannya setelah sadar dari cengo.

Sona yang harga dirinya terancam memikirkan cara untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

 _Tink!_

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola lampu muncul di dekat kepala Sona. "Rias bagaimana dengan acara pertunangan mu ?" tanya Sona dengan nada datar, seperti Sona biasanya.

Rias yang awalnya tersenyum jahil, langsung berubah menjadi senyum miris. Tiba-tiba mood nya buruk setelah mendengar kata pertunangan. "Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa" balas Rias lemah.

"Tapi aku akan tetap menolak pertunangan itu dengan cara apapun" Terlihat mata Rias yang berkilat tajam.

"Rias kau tak perlu khawatir, kami akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membantu"

Akeno yang kini tak memanggil Rias dengan sebutan Buchou, menandakan bahwa Akeno mendampingi Rias sebagai sahabat. Memang selain Sona, Akeno juga mengenal Rias dan menjadi sahabat, mungkin sejak mereka berumur 8 tahunan saat Akeno diselamatkan Rias dari Da-tenshi yang berusaha membunuh Akeno.

Sungguh bersyukur Rias memiliki Akeno sebagai sahabatnya, Akeno selalu ada disaat Rias membutuhkan. Sosok Akeno bisa menjadi Ibu, Sahabat, Teman, dan kadang saingan bagi Rias, Yah contohnya saat memperebutkan Naruto.

"Terimakasih Akeno, kau selalu ada untukku" balas Rias memeluk Akeno erat.

"Jadi kapan pertunangan dilaksanakan ?" tanya Sona mengakhiri adegan drama Rias-Akeno.

"Sekitar 2 Minggu lagi" jawab Rias.

"Setidaknya masih ada waktu untuk berlatih, aku akan memberikan masukan untuk porsi latihan setiap anggota Peerage mu Rias" jawab Sona sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah Sona ?" tanya Rias tak percaya. Sona dikenal dengan otaknya yang jenius. Ia mampu membangkitkan kemampuan Secred Gear Peerage nya, dan membimbingnya untuk menguasai Secred Gear itu.

Tentu ini menjadi kesempatan untuk Rias memberontak. Grayfia, Queen dari kakaknya mengatakan bahwa Rias bisa membatalkan pertunangan melalui pertarungan Rating Game.

Rating Game sendiri adalah pertarungan 2 King beserta Peerage yang dimiliki. Segala kemampuan boleh digunakan untuk memenangkan pertarungan. Rating Game akan berakhir jika semua bidak lawan kalah, atau King lawan menyatakan menyerah.

Tapi untuk saat ini, Rias belum memiliki pengalaman dalam pertarungan Rating Game. Sedangkan lawannya, Raiser Phenex sudah seringkali memenangkan Rating Game bersama kelima belas Women Peerage nya, yah Women Peerage karena semua budak iblisnya bergender perempuan.

Kembali ke Rias, Ia sebenarnya merasa tak yakin dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Raiser memiliki satu set Peerage lengkap, sedangkan Rias, ia hanya memiliki Queen, Knight, Rook, dan pion, walaupun pionnya memiliki

Sona yang melihat wajah gelisah Rias menghela nafas sesaat, "Kau tenang lah Rias, mana seorang Ruin Princess yang ku kenal selama ini ?"

"Haaaahh, aku tak bisa berfikir jernih karena pertunangan itu Sona"

Akhirnya disore itu Rias seperti diberi pencerahan oleh Sona dan Akeno. Sementara Tsubaki hanya prihatin melihat Rias yang seperti terkekang oleh keputusan sepihak dari keluarganya.

.

 _ **® The Devil's Wings Eagle ®™**_

.

Hari ini tepat 25 bulan Naruto berada di dimensi buatan Hashirama, Selama 25 hari tepatnya di dunia nyata. Selama 25 bulan, atau 2 tahun 1 bulan di dimensi buatan, Naruto dan Karin mengalami perkembangan pesat dengan kemampuannya.

Naruto yang awalnya membangkitkan 3 kekuatan Namikaze, kini kembali membangkitkan dan menyempurnakan kekuatannya.

Naruto mampu menguasai teknik Eagle Eyes dengan sempurna, sehingga ia membangkitkan kembali kemampuan membaca Aksara suci 'Voynich Manuscript'. Aksara kuno yang sudah tercipta sejak awal tahun ke-26 Masehi ini, Aksara ini memiliki fokus utama pada kemampuan memanipulasi ruang dan waktu, lebih mudahnya Teleportasi. Jika pengguna sudah menguasai Aksara Voynich Manuscript, maka ia bisa dengan mudah berpindah tempat menggunakan fokus utama pada penglihatan. Namun jika pengguna ingin melintasi ruang namun dalam waktu yang berbeda maka ia membutuhkan perantara benda. Yang dimaksud perantara itu adalah benda yang berasal dari waktu yang diinginkan.

Untuk saat ini Naruto sudah menguasai Eagle Eyes dengan sempurna, namun untuk Aksara Voynich Manuscript ia masih belum menguasai, bahkan membaca Aksara kuno itu ia masih kesulitan.

Black Lightning, Naruto membangkitkan kemampuan istimewa ini berkat latihan gila-gilaan dari kedua kakeknya. Petir Hitam atau Black Lightning ini bisa dimanipulasi sesuka hati pengguna. Jika Petir Biru atau Blue Lightning hanya bisa dimanipulasi dalam bentuk senjata, Black Lightning ini bisa dimanipulasi tergantung kreatifitas dan imajinasi pengguna, tapi Black Lightning hanya bisa digunakan saat memasuki mode True Form.

Black Fire, dan White Fire, dua kekuatan ini memiliki kemampuan yang sama namun efek yang ditimbulkan berbeda. Jika Black Fire akan memberikan kesakitan karena terbakar dan akibatnya lawan akan mengalami luka bakar yang parah.

 _White Fire,_ juga memberi efek sama namun dengan kapasitas lebih menyakitkan, dan menyebabkan lumpuh permanen. Karena api ini merembat masuk kedalam tubuh, menyerang saraf pusat lawan.

Mungkin untuk Naruto bisa disejajarkan dengan iblis tingkat atas, kemampuannya saat ini bukanlah main-main. Fisiknya juga mengalami perubahan, Badannya lebih kekar dengan otot yang lebih terbentuk, Wajahnya lebih tirus, dan rambutnya menjadi panjang hingga bahu.

Untuk Karin sendiri sudah menyempurnakan _Chain Of Restraints._ Rantai pengekang ini kini mampu menyerap energi lawan. Mulai dari energi demonic (Perusak/energi yang digunakan untuk membuat serangan) maupun energi kehidupan, tapi rantai ini masih belum mampu menyerap energi suci. Karin juga sudah membangkitkan _Blue Lightning, Blue Fire, dan Black Fire._

Karin masih belum mampu membuka _True Form_ miliknya, tapi dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki saat ini ia sangat bersyukur karena bisa menguasai beberapa kemampuan klan Namikaze.

 _True Form_ Naruto memang sudah terbuka sejak bulan ke 23, namun sampai saat ini Naruto hanya mampu menggunakan _True Form_ selama kurang lebih 15 menit. Untuk tampilan _True Form,_ Naruto berubah menggunakan Baju zirah berwana Hitam kelam dengan sedikit emas di bagian lengan dan dada, ditambah jubah hitam. Dalam mode _True Form_ ini seluruh tubuh Naruto diselimuti kilatan Listrik hitam-emas (Zirah Thor, cuma berwarna hitam legam). Satu lagi, Sayap elang hitam legam berjumlah 10 di punggungnya. Jika seseorang melihat tampilan _True Form_ Naruto, pasti orang itu terkagum-kagum bersama rasa takut karena tampilan liar seorang Naruto Namikaze.

.

.

 _Bugghh Bugghh Bugghh!_

"Huuggh!"

 _ **"Black Lightning : Kirin"**_

Saat ini Naruto melakukan sparing melawan kakeknya, Jiraya Namikaze. Saat ini Naruto harus menghadapi serangan Petir Hitam berbentuk Kuda bercampur naga yang turun dari langit, melesat kearahnya dengan cepat.

 _ **"Black Lightning: Three Phoenix"**_

Naruto sadar saat ini kemampuannya jauh dibawah kakeknya, Petir Hitam hanya bisa dilawan dengan petir hitam.

 _DUAAAARR!_

 _BLAAAAAARRRR!_

 _BLAAAAAARRRR!_

Langit berubah menjadi warna hitam dan merah karena ledakan Phoenix melawan Kirin petir.

"Heh.. Kau semakin berkembang Naruto!" Ucap Jiraya saat Naruto menahan serangan Jiraya. Keduanya kini dalam mode _True Form_ masing-masing. Naruto dengan _True Form_ Hitam-emas, sedangkan Jiraya Putih-hitam.

"Kita lanjutkan Jii-chan ?" balas Naruto dengan seringai diwajah tampannya.

"Keluarkan semua yang kau punya, Naruto!"

Dengan ucapan Jiraya itu keduanya melesat dengan tangan kanan terkepal dan berselimut petir hitam.

.

 _ **"Black Lightning: Punch!"**_

 _ **"Black Lightning: Blow God!"**_

.

Dua kepalan tangan yang terselimuti petir hitam saling beradu.

 _Wussshhh_

 _BRAAAAAKK!_

 _Wussssssshhh!_

Angin berhembus tak karuan saat keduanya bertukar tinju. Adu pukulan berakhir imbang tapi pusat pijakan Naruto dan Jiraya retak perlahan menyebar membentuk lingkaran dengan diameter sekitar 100 meter dan akhirnya ambruk. Tanah dan batuan yang hancur melayang-layang terkena hempasan angin yang dibawa Naruto dan Jiraya.

Mereka berdua melompat membuat jarak, saling menatap dengan Eagle Eyes masing-masing, Naruto mengambil inisiatif menyerang terlebih dahulu.

 _Taakk! Takk!_

 _Tapp!_

Pukulan kearah perut dan pipi kanan dapat di tangkis Jiraya, tapi saat Naruto melayangkan tendangan kaki kiri ke paha kanan Jiraya, Kakeknya itu menangkap pergelangan kaki kiri Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto melayangkan tendangan Overhead dengan kaki kanan, namun dapat dihindari Jiraya dengan menunduk.

Kali ini posisi Naruto dalam bahaya, Pergelangan kaki kiri masih tetap terkunci. Dengan cepat Jiraya menarik kaki kiri Naruto, menangkap leher Naruto di tangan kanan, dibawanya Naruto terbang keatas kemudian di hantamkan pukulan tangan kiri Jiraya ke perut Naruto.

"Huuggh!"

Naruto yang saat ini melesat ke bawah dengan cepat segera menggerakkan kelima pasang sayapnya.

 _Wussshhh_

"Haah..Haahh..Haah..Siaal..."

Naruto masih berupaya mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Haah..Haahh..Haaaahh"

Kemudian Naruto mengumpulkan Demonic power bercampur Black Fire, White Fire, dan Black Lightning.

Serangan itu berbentuk bulat diantara kedua tangan Naruto, Bercampurnya banyak energi merubah warna energi itu menjadi merah kehitaman.

Setelah dirasa cukup mengompres serangannya, Naruto mengarahkan bulatan dari ke tempat Jiraya.

 _ **"Kaminokari"**_

Energi campuran yang berbentuk bola tadi berubah menjadi laser merah kehitaman melesat cepat dan panjang kearah Jiraya terbang.

Jiraya yang melihat serangan tak main-main Naruto dengan cepat membuat pertahanan berlapis.

 _ **"True Lightning: Triple Wall Defense"**_

True Lightning adalah teknik dimana pengguna menggabungkan petir biru dan hitam untuk membuat serangan maupun pertahanan.

Dengan teknik True Lightning, Jiraya membuat 3 dinding pertahanan petir.

 _Zeett..Ezzzttt!_

 _BLAAAAAARRRR!_

Dinding pertama Petir Jiraya hancur berkeping-keping.

 _Ezzzttt..Ezzztttt!_

 _BLAAAAAARRRR!_

Kembali dinding kedua Jiraya hancur, keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras di kening Jiraya. Tapi tiba-tiba serangan Naruto berhenti, Jiraya yang merasa Naruto menghentikan serangannya menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kau benar-benar ingin membu.." ucapan Jiraya terhenti saat Eagle Eyes miliknya melihat Naruto terjun bebas dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Mata Jiraya melebar, Ia lupa bahwa Naruto masih belum menguasai True Form dengan sempurna. Naruto terakhir kali hanya mampu bertahan selama 15 menit menggunakan _True Form_ miliknya.

Dengan sekali kepakan 10 sayapnya Jiraya melesat cepat kearah Naruto. Penampilan Naruto saat ini sangat mengkhawatirkan, Zirah _True Form_ miliknya sudah hilang, pakaian yang dipakai sudah robek sana-sini, luka-luka akibat memaksakan mode _True Form_ terlihat di sekujur tubuh Naruto.

 _Tapp!_

Dengan sempurna Jiraya menangkap tubuh Naruto di langit, membawanya ke arah ketiga orang yang telah menunggu di bawah. Wajah Hashirama dan Mikoto terlihat tenang, tapi tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatir kepada cucu laki-lakinya itu. Berbeda dengan Karin, ia sudah histeris saat Naruto dibaringkan di tanah. Dengan cepat Karin mengecek Energi kehidupan Naruto, dirasa masih ada Karin langsung mentransfer Energinya untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dari kritis kekurangan energi kehidupan.

.

 _ **® The Devil's Wings Eagle ®™**_

.

Di malam harinya, Naruto masih belum sadarkan diri. Ia terpaksa harus keluar dari dimensi buatan Hashirama untuk mencegah terjadinya sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Naruto segera dibawa ke rumah sakit pusat di Underworld. Menurut keterangan dokter yang menangani Naruto, Namikaze muda ini terlalu memforsir tenaga dan Energinya. Fisiknya mengalami luka dalam seperti patah tulang di bahu kiri, tangan kanan, rusuk kiri 4 buah, dan retak bagian paha kiri. Untuk Energi demonic dan energi kehidupan hanya menyisakan kurang dari 1 persen dari kapasitas penuh milik Naruto.

Minato, Kushina, dan Karin menatap sendu kearah Naruto. Mereka merasa sangat terpukul dengan kejadian ini, memang Naruto sangat bersemangat menjalani pelatihan di dimensi milik kakeknya. Tapi jika tau akhirnya seperti ini mungkin mereka takkan membiarkan Naruto berlatih terlebih dahulu.

"Kau pasti baik-baik saja cucuku. Aku bangga memiliki cucu seperti dirimu" Ucap Jiraya yang menatap Naruto sendu.

"Ya kali ini aku sependapat denganmu Teme! Dia memiliki semangat, keyakinan yang kuat, dan terpenting, sifat pantang menyerah. Jii-chan yakin kau takkan kenapa-napa cucuku" ucap Hashirama yang diakhiri dengan menutup matanya, menahan air matanya yang bisa keluar kapan saja.

"Naru jangan tinggalkan Nee-chan" gumam Karin menggenggam tangan Naruto erat.

"Kau tau, waktu penggunaan _True Form_ milikmu sudah mencapai 30 menit lebih. Itu adalah kemajuan yang hebat Naru, jika kau cepat sadar Nee-chan janji hiks.. akan menemani kau berjalan-jalan keliling Underworld Naru, seperti Hiks.. yang kau inginkan..Hikss..Cepatlah bangun Naru!"

Karin sudah tak mampu menahan tangisnya, ia gak mampu mengatur air mata yang tiba-tiba keluar dengan sendirinya. Inilah yang Karin tidak suka dari Naruto, ia selalu memaksakan diri tanpa memperdulikan keadaannya sendiri, Karin ingat dulu saat Naruto berumur 12 tahun ia pernah sakit demam parah karena kehujanan, bukan tanpa alasan, Naruto kehujanan hanya karena ingin membelikan kakaknya sebuah hadiah di hari ulang tahun Karin. Saat itu Karin menangis sejadi-jadinya karena Naruto sempat pingsan karena suhu tubuh yang terlalu tinggi. Kejadian itu kini terjadi lagi, tapi kini lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Jika dulu Naruto hanya pingsan, kini Karin harus menelan pil pahit karena Naruto harus tertidur dengan waktu yang lama, hampir saja kehilangan seluruh energi kehidupannya, Naruto harus tidur atau hibernasi untuk memulihkan energi kehidupan miliknya.

.

 _Tok Tok!_

Saat Karin ingin mencium tangan Naruto tiba-tiba pintu kamar yang ditempati Naruto diketuk dari menunggu balasan dari dalam, seorang pria masuk dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf jika waktunya tak tepat, lama tak bertemu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

."Minato Namikaze..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **T**_

 _ **B**_

 _ **C**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Catatan UzumakiIchie ^_^**_

Yo ada yang bisa tebak siapa orang terakhir tadi, Tamu Dadakan ?

Clue ? Dia tokoh Protagonis, dah segitu ajah Hehehe. Fic ini cuma ngambil tokoh dari Anime Naruto dan DxD Highschool, diluar anime itu kayaknya sulit buat aku masukkan.

Naah dan 2 Clue tuh, Silahkan menebak ria reader-san. ^_^

Nah yang bisa menebak saya bakal kasih Hadiah..

Hemm hemm, Hadiahnya..

 _Deng Deng Deng Deng..._

 _Deng Deng Deng Deng..._

 _Deng Deng Deng Deng..._

Hadiahnya adalaahhhh..."Ucapan Selamat Anda berhasil menebak jawabannya!"

Kriiiikkk Kriiiikkk Kriiiikkk

Kriiiikkk Kriiiikkk Kriiiikkk

Okee lupakan, yang diatas itu, Hari ini saya bisa Up soalnya saya lagi bersemangat Hahaha..

Semangat banget dan lega semua beban, kemarin Akhirnya...

Akhirnya...

Akhirnya...

"Proposal Skripsi ACC!"

Horaaa, Beban lepas dari pundak, Karena urusan proposal sudah ACC dan tinggal memperbaiki sedikit, Saya bisa dikit-dikit nyicil 2 Fic lebih cepat (Mudah-mudahan).

Tapi 1 masalah yang saya dapatkan, kedatangan adik saya yang merepotkan. Terus-terusan minta ide ide buat nge lanjut fic bejad nya. *Sabar...Sabaaar*

Oke saat saya membalas beberapa Review dari reader-san sekalian..

 _ **Balasan Review ^_^**_

 _ **[Dark-Night-404]**_ Yah kan udah terjawab di chapter ini.

 _ **[Elm-Art's]**_ Tergantung nanti saja ya, terjawab seiring jalannya cerita.

 _ **[Farhan Jereng]**_ Untuk fic ini cuman Cross Naruto x DxD Highschool, diluar kedua Anime itu mohon maaf belum bisa .

Oke mungkin segitu aja yang perlu dibalas, untuk Review login sudah saya jawab lewat PM (Bagi yang perlu dijawab)

Nah akhirnya saya mohon kembali untuk Review Chapter kali ini, Tolong beritahu jika ada kesalahan, Typo, kata tak nyaman, dll.

Semoga Terhibur dengan Chapter ini.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak untuk sekedar menghargai usaha untuk menghibur para reader-san.

.

 _ **Okee, UzumakiIchie Pamit**_

 _ **See You Next Time**_

 _ **Sayonara ttebayou ^_^**_


	5. Sword Of The Golden Arrow

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Summary :** **Namikaze Naruto adalah anak bungsu dari Namikaze Minato yang merupakan direktur utama Namikaze Corp. Kepindahan Naruto ke Jepang membawa kebahagiaan bagi kakak perempuannya, tapi dibalik semua itu Minato menyimpan rahasia besar yang tidak bisa dipercayai oleh kalangan manusia biasa.**

 **Genre :** **Adventure, Drama, Romance, Humor.**

 **Warning** **: Typo, AbalAbal, AlurAcak-Acakan, Incest, MILF, Lime (Maybe), Lemon (Maybe), OC, OOC, OverpowerNaru!, AU!, MinaKushiAlive!,**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : (** **Naruto x ...)**

 **"Don't Like Don't Read"**

* * *

 **Chapter Sebelumnya...**

"Cepatlah jelaskan kepada Naruto dan Karin Dobe!" Jiraya menginginkan Hashirama.

Dengan teknik True Lightning, Jiraya membuat 3 dinding pertahanan petir.

 _Zeett..Ezzzttt!_

 _BLAAAAAARRRR!_

Dinding pertama Petir Jiraya hancur berkeping-keping.

 _Ezzzttt..Ezzztttt!_

 _BLAAAAAARRRR!_

Kembali dinding kedua Jiraya hancur, keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras di kening Jiraya. Tapi tiba-tiba serangan Naruto berhenti, Jiraya yang merasa Naruto menghentikan serangannya menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kau benar-benar ingin membu.." ucapan Jiraya terhenti saat Eagle Eyes miliknya melihat Naruto terjun bebas dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Mata Jiraya melebar, Ia lupa bahwa Naruto masih belum menguasai True Form dengan sempurna. Naruto terakhir kali hanya mampu bertahan selama 15 menit menggunakan True Form miliknya.

Dengan sekali kepakan 10 sayapnya Jiraya melesat cepat kearah Naruto. Penampilan Naruto saat ini sangat mengkhawatirkan, Zirah True Form miliknya sudah hilang, pakaian yang dipakai sudah robek sana-sini, luka-luka akibat memaksakan mode True Form terlihat di sekujur tubuh Naruto.

 _Tapp!_

Dengan sempurna Jiraya menangkap tubuh Naruto di langit, membawanya ke arah ketiga orang yang telah menunggu di bawah. Wajah Hashirama dan Mikoto terlihat tenang, tapi tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatir kepada cucu laki-lakinya itu. Berbeda dengan Karin, ia sudah histeris saat Naruto dibaringkan di tanah. Dengan cepat Karin mengecek Energi kehidupan Naruto, dirasa masih ada Karin langsung mentransfer Energinya untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dari kritis kekurangan energi kehidupan.

.

 _ **® The Devil's Wings Eagle ®™**_

.

Di malam harinya, Naruto masih belum sadarkan diri. Ia terpaksa harus keluar dari dimensi buatan Hashirama untuk mencegah terjadinya sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Naruto segera dibawa ke rumah sakit pusat di Underworld. Menurut keterangan dokter yang menangani Naruto, Namikaze muda ini terlalu memforsir tenaga dan Energinya. Fisiknya mengalami luka dalam seperti patah tulang di bahu kiri, tangan kanan, rusuk kiri 4 buah, dan retak bagian paha kiri. Untuk Energy Demonic dan energi kehidupan hanya menyisakan kurang dari 1 persen dari kapasitas penuh milik Naruto.

Minato, Kushina, dan Karin menatap sendu kearah Naruto. Mereka merasa sangat terpukul dengan kejadian ini, memang Naruto sangat bersemangat menjalani pelatihan di dimensi milik kakeknya. Tapi jika tau akhirnya seperti ini mungkin mereka takkan membiarkan Naruto berlatih terlebih dahulu.

"Kau pasti baik-baik saja cucuku. Aku bangga memiliki cucu seperti dirimu" Ucap Jiraya yang menatap Naruto sendu.

"Ya kali ini aku sependapat denganmu Teme! Dia memiliki semangat, keyakinan yang kuat, dan terpenting, sifat pantang menyerah. Jii-chan yakin kau takkan kenapa-napa cucuku" ucap Hashirama yang diakhiri dengan menutup matanya, menahan air matanya yang bisa keluar kapan saja.

"Naru jangan tinggalkan Nee-chan" gumam Karin menggenggam tangan Naruto erat.

"Kau tau, waktu penggunaan True Form milikmu sudah mencapai 30 menit lebih. Itu adalah kemajuan yang hebat Naru, jika kau cepat sadar Nee-chan janji hiks.. akan menemani kau berjalan-jalan keliling Underworld Naru, seperti Hiks.. yang kau inginkan..Hikss..Cepatlah bangun Naru!"

Karin sudah tak mampu menahan tangisnya, ia gak mampu mengatur air mata yang tiba-tiba keluar dengan sendirinya. Inilah yang Karin tidak suka dari Naruto, ia selalu memaksakan diri tanpa memperdulikan keadaannya sendiri, Karin ingat dulu saat Naruto berumur 12 tahun ia pernah sakit demam parah karena kehujanan, bukan tanpa alasan, Naruto kehujanan hanya karena ingin membelikan kakaknya sebuah hadiah di hari ulang tahun Karin. Saat itu Karin menangis sejadi-jadinya karena Naruto sempat pingsan karena suhu tubuh yang terlalu tinggi. Kejadian itu kini terjadi lagi, tapi kini lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Jika dulu Naruto hanya pingsan, kini Karin harus menelan pil pahit karena Naruto harus tertidur dengan waktu yang lama, hampir saja kehilangan seluruh energi kehidupannya, Naruto harus tidur atau hibernasi untuk memulihkan energi kehidupan miliknya.

.

 _Tok Tok!_

Saat Karin ingin mencium tangan Naruto tiba-tiba pintu kamar yang ditempati Naruto diketuk dari menunggu balasan dari dalam, seorang pria masuk dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

.

.

"Maaf jika waktunya tak tepat, lama tak bertemu.."

.

.

.

."Minato Namikaze..."

.

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading...**_

 _ **Chapter 5 : Sword Of The Golden Arrow**_

.

.

Malam ini Minato kedatangan seorang pria bersurai merah Crimson bersama wanita cantik bersurai coklat. Mereka adalah sahabat lama Minato, Lucius Gremory dan Vanelana Gremory, atau ayah dan ibu Rias Gremory.

Memang Lucius dan Vanelana terlihat masih muda, tapi asal kalian tau bahwa usia keduanya itu sudah lebih dari 70 tahun. Mungkin sekitar 10 tahun lebih tua dari Minato.

Saat ini Lucius dan Minato sedang berbincang di balkon kamar perawatan Naruto. Sedangkan para wanita berbincang di dalam sambil menjaga Naruto.

Lucius sebenarnya berniat menemui Minato di Mansion Namikaze, tapi saat berkunjung kesana maid mengatakan bahwa Minato berada di rumah sakit pusat Underworld. Lucius juga baru mengetahui bahwa Minato sudah membawa kedua anaknya ke Underworld saat maid juga mengatakan 'Mengantar tuan muda kerumah sakit'

Setelah menerima informasi itu Lucius dan Vanelana langsung menuju ke rumah sakit pusat Underworld menggunakan lingkaran sihir berwarna.

Kembali ke Minato dan Lucius yang berada di balkon kamar perawatan Naruto, sedari tadi mereka hanya berdiam tanpa ada satupun yang berniat berbicara.

5 menit lebih berlalu akhirnya Lucius tak sanggup bertahan dengan keheningan antara dirinya dan Minato. "Minato, apakah jawabanmu masih sama seperti dulu ?" tanya Lucius.

Minato hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, "Kau tau sendiri bagaimana sifatku bukan.." jawab Minato tersenyum kearah Lucius.

"Tapi hanya kau yang pantas untuk posisi itu Minato, kalaupun kau kembali mempromosikan aku untuk mengambil posisi itu, aku dengan tegas menolak jika kau tak ikut bersamaku!" balas Lucius panjang lebar.

"Aku mengerti kau pasti mengatakan hal itu. Aku juga menolak posisi itu, saat ini aku masih memiliki banyak kewajiban terutama kepada kedua anakku. Dan lagi, aku belum mampu membangkitkan klan Namikaze" ucap Minato menunduk memandang kedua sepatu coklat miliknya.

"Yah kau memang tak pernah berubah. Hahaha dan kepalamu itu masih sekeras batu dari dulu Hahaha" tawa Lucius mulai membuat alis Minato berkedut.

"Yaa Tak sepertimu dengan penyakit _'Daugther Complex'_ dan _'Son Complex'_ Hehehe" balas Minato menaik-turunkan alisnya

"Yaa yaa yaa, mengocehlah sepuasmu" balas Lucius malas.

Tiba-tiba Lucius mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu Putri bungsunya menanyakan tentang marga Namikaze, yang sontak membuat Lucius terkaget-kaget. Lucius bertanya-tanya dari mana Rias mengenal marga itu, setelah itu Rias menceritakan bahwa ia memiliki teman yang bernama Naruto Namikaze. Murid pindahan dari Amerika, dan anak dari Minato Namikaze direktur utama Namikaze Corp.

Dari situ Lucius paham bahwa yang diceritakan putrinya ini adalah putra dari sahabat lamanya. Setelah itu Lucius berencana menemui Minato untuk sekedar menyapa kawannya yang kini sudah jarang berada di Underworld.

Minato memang lebih sering berada di dunia manusia bersama istrinya, tapi berhubung Kushina sudah menjadi iblis, mungkin Minato akan lebih sering di Underworld. Masalah perusahaan ? Ia serahkan saja kepada salah satu Peerage kepercayaannya, Hatake Kakashi.

Kembali ke Lucius dan Minato, "Minato, apakah putramu sekolah di Kuoh Akademi ?" tanya Lucius.

"Hahaha iya kau benar Lucius, pasti Rias yang bercerita tentang Naruto ? apalagi marga nya ?" balas Minato.

"Yaa begitulah, dan mungkin anak dari si kaku itu sudah mencium keganjilan dari marga putramu, Naruto Namikaze" ucap Lucius serius.

"Si kaku ? maksudmu ?" tanya Minato bingung.

"Kenapa kau lupa dengan sahabatmu sendiri Minato, itu si Sitri, kau tak lupa kan ?" tanya Lucius.

"Lord Sitri maksudmu ? Alan Sitri ?" lagi-lagi Minato bertanya.

"Yapp kau benar, si kaku itu jarang bisa diajak bercanda. Entah kenapa aku juga malah bersahabat dengannya" ucap nista Lucius.

"Hahaha, ya kau tau sendiri sifat Alan. Terlalu serius dalam bertindak, ya mungkin takdir tak bisa kita hindari. Dan kau kan memang bersahabat dengannya, sedangkan aku hanya sekedar teman biasa" Jawab Minato.

"Tapi Lucius.."

"Apa tujuan keempat Maou merubah pemerintahan Underworld ? Bukankah itu bisa menimbulkan pemberontakan antara pihak pro dan kontra" lanjut Minato

"Untuk itu sebaiknya kau tanyakan langsung pada Sirzech, Serafall, Ajuka, dan Falbium. Tapi aku tau niat keempatnya menuju ke persatuan ketiga fraksi" jawab Lucius tersenyum kearah Minato.

"Perdamaian 3 fraksi yaa ? Sudah lama aku tak mengucapkan kata-kata itu" ucap Minato tersenyum miris.

"Ya kau dan ideologi yang dianggap gila awalnya. Tapi sekarang itu bukan hal yang mustahil. Azazel pasti menyetujui itu" jawab Lucius.

"Azazel yaa.." gumam Minato.

"Gubernur Da-tenshi Mesum itu, bagaimana kabarnya yaa ? Apa masih tetap memancing di danau dangkal Hehe" lanjut Minato mengingat musuh lama, sekaligus sahabat sejalan pikiran.

"Yaa aku sudah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu dengannya" balas Lucius.

"Oh iyaa, Jangan lupa datang 5 hari lagi. Rias akan melakukan Rating Game untuk menentukan nasib pertunangannya" lanjut Lucius.

"Pertunangan ? Kau benar-benar membuat anakmu bertunangan dengan anak si burung bakar itu ?" tanya Minato memastikan.

"Aku menolak, tapi pihak Phenex terus mendesak atas keinginan Raiser. Sirzech sebagai Maou juga tak bisa langsung menolak, karena ras iblis murni sudah mulai sedikit" jawab Lucius.

"Yaah semoga Rias bisa memenangkan Rating Game itu" balas Minato.

"Sebenarnya kenapa Naruto bisa sampai seperti itu ?" tanya Lucius. Lucius mengenal betul seorang Namikaze Minato, ia adalah orang yang penyayang, ramah, baik, bijaksana, tapi jika sudah di dalam pertarungan, hilang sudah semua sifat tadi, digantikan dengan pribadi Minato yang dingin, tanpa basa-basi, dan selalu mampu mengatur emosinya. Jadi tak mungkin Naruto seperti itu karena latihan bersama Minato.

Lucius Gremory adalah sahabat terdekat Minato selama ini, ia juga mengetahui rahasia-rahasia Minato, begitu juga sebaliknya. Banyak tetua iblis dan kalangan iblis tingkat tinggi menjuluki keduanya _'Matahari dan Gerhana Bulan Beracun'_ Yah mereka memang menjadi duet maut saat perang saudara di Underworld belasan tahun silam.

"Naruto terlalu memaksakan diri saat berlatih bersama Kakek dan neneknya. Ia bahkan mampu mencapai tahap True Form sekarang" jawab Minato. Ia saat ini merasa sedih, senang, dan bangga secara bersamaan, sungguh ia tak mengerti kenapa Naruto sampai memaksakan diri hingga hampir saja kehilangan seluruh energi kehidupannya.

Lucius yang mendengar ucapan Minato membulatkan matanya, "Kau tak bercanda kan Minato ?" tanya Lucius dengan ekspresi terkejut diwajahnya.

"Aku tak bercanda Lucius! Naruto itu dilatih langsung oleh kedua Kakek dan neneknya. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana cara pelatihan Tou-san ku bukan ?! Naruto melebihi ekspektasi ku, aku saja dulu mencapai True Form saat usia 34 tahun" jawab Minato.

"Sepertinya Naruto memiliki bakat untuk bisa mengungguli prestasimu Minato" jawab Lucius.

"Tapi kau tau sendiri, Naruto dan Karin itu hanya setengah iblis. Kau tau bagaimana sikap iblis tingkat tinggi kepada kaum setengah iblis"

Alasan Minato memang masuk akal, selama ini kaum setengah iblis dipandang sebelah mata oleh iblis kelas atas. Mereka bahkan sering menghina dan melecehkan kaum setengah iblis, selama ini belum ada satupun kaum setengah iblis yang mampu menerobos dominasi iblis murni di Underworld.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, jika memang Naruto mampu mencapai tahap True Form di usianya saat ini, Sudah pasti ia mampu membungkam mulut iblis yang mencari gara-gara dengannya"

"Dan jika yang kau katakan benar tentang kekuatan Naruto, mungkin dia sudah setara dengan _High Class Devil_ Minato" lanjut Lucius dengan seringai dan tawa kejamnya.

"Haaahh, aku sudah hafal Sifatmu itu Tomat!" balas Minato ketus. Ia sudah tau pasti nanti Naruto akan kerepotan dengan permintaan dari sahabat tomatnya ini.

"Tapi kau jangan sekali-kali memanfaatkan momentum dan bakat anakku Tomat!" lanjut Minato, meninggalkan Lucius di balkon sendirian.

'Hohoho, sepertinya aku punya pertunjukan bagus untuk menaikkan nama klan pria tak punya ambisi ini Khukhukhu~' batin Lucius memandang Underworld dari balkon kamar perawatan Naruto.

.

 _ **® The Devil's Wings Eagle ®™**_

.

Sudah 26 hari Naruto absen dari Kuoh Akademi, Sona yang belum sempat bertemu dengan murid pindahan itu harus gigit jari menahan rasa penasaran setengah mati.

Rasa penasaran Sona bukan tanpa alasan, Ia sudah menanyakan perihal marga Namikaze kepada Ayahnya, sekaligus Lord Sitri. Tapi Sona menerima jawaban yang tak ia inginkan, 'Marga itu tidak pernah ada di Underworld Sona, sebaiknya kau lupakan semua itu. Lebih baik kau berlatih persiapan Rating Game beberapa bulan lagi' Itulah jawaban dari Lord Sitri, 'Tanya apa, dijawab apa..' pikir Sona waktu itu.

Saat ini Sona sedang melakukan pengamatan dari hasil pelatihan Peerage Rias selama seminggu ini. Seminggu ini Peerage Rias Melakukan latihan yang bertujuan meningkatkan kualitas sihir, daya serang, dan pertahanan. Tapi Sona lupa satu hal penting dalam pelatihan, entah Sona lupa atau memang tak berniat melatih Peerage Rias dalam satu hal yang ia lupakan tadi.

"Haah.. Haaahh... Haah, Bagaimana Sona ?" tanya Rias yang terengah-engah karena berlatih terlalu keras.

"Kurasa cukup banyak perkembangan selama seminggu ini. Tapi Issei, masih belum menunjukkan suatu yang yang aku inginkan" jawab Sona.

"Yang kau inginkan ?" beo Rias.

"Yah begitulah, kau tau sendiri kan Secred Gear yang Issei miliki termasuk Longinus, Kaisar Naga merah Sekiryuutei, dengan kemampuan menggandakan kekuatan setiap 10 detik. Tapi sejauh ini, Issei belum juga bisa memasuki mode Balance Breaker" ucap Sona sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun.

"Souka.. Tapi kurasa Issei sudah ada peningkatan dari pada seminggu yang lalu" jawab Rias.

"Walaupun sedikit.." lanjut Rias yang hanya dibalas kekehan kecil Sona.

"Yah setidaknya kau harus berusaha sebisa mungkin dalam Rating Game 4 hari lagi" balas Sona memberi semangat kepada sahabat merahnya itu.

"Hmmm.. 4 hari lagi yaa.. Tepat saat Naruto-kun menyelesaikan urusannya dengan tradisi klan nya" gumam Rias tak sadar.

Sona yang mendengar gumaman Rias menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. 'Apa Rias benar-benar jatuh hati kepada murid pindahan itu, apa Rias hanya penasaran, atau kagum..' pikir Sona. Memilih diam, Sona memilih tak ikut campur masalah Rias dengan murid pindahan itu, 'Lebih baik mengurus pelatihan Peerage Rias' pikir Sona menghela nafas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Keesokan harinya di Underworld, Karin dan Kushina masih setia menunggui Naruto. Mereka menanti kan Naruto membuka matanya, sudah 1 hari Naruto tak sadarkan diri, tidak mati, tidak juga sakit, tidak juga koma, tapi proses pengumpulan energi kehidupan secara alami. Karin juga sering menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengisi ulang energi kehidupan Naruto.

 _Krieeet.._

"Permisi Namikaze-sama, saya akan memeriksa keadaan Naruto-sama" ucap dokter yang baru datang.

Dokter itu membawa alat yang bentuknya mirip metal detektor. Dokter itu mulai meletakkan alat tadi ke dada Naruto.

 _Tiit.. Titt.. Titt.._

Alat itu menunjukkan bahwa keadaan Naruto baik-baik saja, Dokter kemudian meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada kiri Naruto. Dari sentuhan yang dokter itu lakukan, muncul cahaya biru redup menyelimuti tangan yang menyentuh dada kiri Naruto.

Setelah selesai memeriksa keadaan, energi energi demonic, dan energi kehidupan, Dokter itu tersenyum melihat kearah 1 wanita dan 1 gadis yang sama-sama bersurai merah.

"Keadaan Naruto-sama sudah lebih baik, regenerasi tubuh, energi kehidupan dan demonic meningkat pesat" ucap dokter tadi sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah dok ? jadi kapan Naru akan bangun ?" bukan Kushina yang bertanya, tapi kakak perempuan Naruto, Karin Namikaze.

"Untuk itu saya tidak bisa memastikan, tapi perkiraan paling cepat mungkin 2 hari lagi Naruto-sama akan bangun" jawab dokter itu sambil mengecek data pemeriksaan Naruto. "Baiklah dokter, kami mengerti. Terimakasih banyak dokter" kali ini Kushina yanl

 _Krieeet_...

Pintu kamar perawatan Naruto dibuka dan menampilkan sosok duplikat Naruto yak tak lain adalah Minato Namikaze, ayah Naruto sekaligus kepala klan Namikaze. Minato datang bersama ketiga Kakek dan nenek Naruto, Hashirama, Mikoto, dan Jiraya.

"Pemeriksaan Naruto ya ?" tanya Minato dengan mata menyipit karena tersenyum.

"Ha'i Namikaze-sama, kondisi Naruto-sama sudah mengalami banyak perkembangan. Naruto-sama memiliki regenerasi tubuh, energi demonic, dan kehidupan yang tinggi" jawab si dokter.

"begitu yaa, Baiklah terimakasih banyak dokter" jawab Minato.

"Sama-sama, saya undur diri Namikaze-sama" balas dokter yang menangani Naruto.

Setelah dokter itu keluar, keheningan melanda keluarga Namikaze. Hashirama dan Jiraya mendekati ranjang dimana Naruto tak sadarkan diri. Hashirama menyentuh kening Naruto, sedangkan Jiraya menyentuh dada kiri Naruto. Keduanya saling bertatapan sebentar, kemudian mengangguk.

Dari telapak tangan Jiraya dan Hashirama keluar pendar merah redup yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Naruto. Kushina dan Karin yang tak mengerti hanya diam saja, mereka pasti mendukung apapun yang terbaik untuk Naruto.

Sekitar 1 menit Hashirama dan Jiraya menghentikan apa yang mereka lakukan. "Mungkin nanti malam Naruto akan terbangun" ucap Jiraya setelah apa yang ia lakukan kepada Naruto.

"Minato, jika nanti Naruto bangun, tolong kau jemput aku dan Teme ya" ucap Hashirama.

"Baiklah Tou-san" jawab Minato.

Setelah Aoa yang Jiraya dan Hashirama lakukan kepada Naruto, terlihat keduanya lebih pucat, dan seperti kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. Karin yang merasa ada yang janggal langsung menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Jii-chan, apa yang kau lakukan kepada Naru ? Kenapa kau seperti kelelahan Jii-chan ?" tanya Karin khawatir dengan kondisi kedua kakeknya.

Mikoto yang mengerti kekhawatiran Karin tersenyum dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, "Kau tenanglah Karin-chan, kedua Jii-chan mu itu hanya kelelahan. Mereka itu tadi mentransfer energi demonic dan kehidupan untuk Naruto. Dengan Istirahat kedua Jii-chan mu itu pasti kembali seperti semula"

Karin yang mendengar penjelasan neneknya itu tersenyum penuh syukur, "Terimakasih Jii-chan!" ucap Karin langsung memeluk kedua kakeknya yang seperti orang letih berlari maraton keliling Jepang.

"Tentu saja Karin-chan! Aku tak mau calon suamimu kenapa-napa hehehe" jawab Hashirama dengan cengiran diwajahnya.

Karin yang digoda seperti itu hanya terdiam sambil menunduk. Sungguh malu rasanya jika digoda seperti itu, apalagi keluarga Namikaze lengkap hadir di ruang perawatan Naruto.

.

 _ **® The Devil's Wings Eagle ®™**_

.

Saat ini Rias dan dan semua Peerage nya telah menyelesaikan strategi untuk mengalahkan Raiser di Rating Game esok hari. Yaa, sudah 10 hari Rias bersama Peerage nya dilatih Sona, banyak kemajuan dari beberapa anggota Rias, seperti Kiba Yuuto, Akeno Himejima, dan Koneko Toujou. Tapi untuk Issei, pemilik Secred Gear kaisar naga merah Sekiryuutei itu belum mampu masuk ke mode Balance Bareaker.

"Rias, kau harus berjuang keras jika ingin membatalkan pertunangan itu" ucap Sona menarik perhatian Rias.

"Kau tau sendiri Raiser memiliki 1 set lengkap bidak Evil Pieces. Sedangkan dirimu hanya memiliki bidak Queen, 1 Knight, 1 Rook, dan Pion hanya diwakili Issei. Yah kuharap rencana yang aku buat bisa membantu. Tapi kau juga harus memiliki rencana cadangan" lanjut Sona memperingati sahabat tomat bohay nya itu.

"Yaa aku sadar betul perbedaan Peerage Raiser dengan Peerage milikku. Tapi aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin" jawab Rias tersenyum miris.

"Bersemangatlah Buchou! Kami disini untuk membantu membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan burung bakar itu!" ucap Issei berapi-api.

"Issei benar Buchou, jangan lupakan kami!" Koneko ikut menyemangati Rias, walaupun dengan nada datar.

"Yah kau dengar sendiri kan Buchou, Issei saja yang dipenuhi aura mesum yakin kita bisa membatalkan pertunanganmu, jadi kau harus yakinkan dirimu juga Buchou!" ucap Akeno memupuk semangat Rias yang sempat pudar.

Rias yang mendengar ucapan semangat dari Peerage nya tersenyum penuh arti, "Terimakasih banyak semuanya" ucap Rias meneteskan air matanya.

.

.

Saat di dunia tengah Rias sedang mengumpulkan tekad untuk memenangkan Rating Game pertamanya, sekaligus membatalkan pertunangan dengan Raiser Phenex. Naruto yang berada di Underworld sedang menguap bosan, Yaah Naruto sudah sadar semalam, tepat 2 hari setelah Jiraya dan Hashirama mentransfer energi kehidupan dan demonic nya ke Naruto. Namun belum sempat sehari Naruto sadar dari tidur panjangnya, ia sudah menghadapi sesuatu yang merepotkan.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

2 hari yang lalu setelah Minato mengantar ayahnya dan pamannya kembali ke Mansion Namikaze, ia langsung kembali ke rumah sakit, tepatnya ke ruang perawatan Naruto.

Namun setelah kembali dari Mansion Namikaze, Minato menemukan Lucius Gremory, Vanelana Gremory, dan Sirzech Lucifer atau Sirzech Gremory, Maou Lucifer saat ini berada di ruang perawatan Naruto.

"Hey Minato, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu ?" tanya Lucius setengah bercanda.

"Aku sudah tau maksud kedatanganmu Tomat! Aku tak ambil keputusan, kau tanyakan langsung kepada Kaa-san, Kushina, dan Karin" jawab Minato dengan mode serius.

"Haaah kau tak bisa diajak bercanda Minato!" balas Lucius manyun.

Kushina, Karin, dan Mikoto terus memperhatikan interaksi dua pahlawan perang saudara itu dengan seksama. Mikoto yang keturunan Sitri sepertinya sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan Lucius. Mikoto sudah mendengar berita tentang Rating Game antara Rias Gremory melawan Raiser Phenex. Minato juga sudah memberitahu bahwa mungkin Naruto akan melakukan hal yang merepotkan.

"Hey Paman Minato, kau masih saja sering bertengkar dengan Tou-sama" sapa Sirzech dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Oh hallo Sir-kun, yaa kau tau kan bagaimana kelakuan Tou-sama mu itu" balas Minato tersenyum sekaligus menyindir Lucius.

"Hahaha ya kau benar Paman"

"Langsung saja Paman, aku sebenarnya kesini khusus untuk melihat putra Paman sekaligus kepala klan Namikaze selanjutnya"

"Tapi selain itu, aku juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu mengenai status Naruto-san sebagai iblis dari klan Namikaze"

Minato yang memperhatikan Sirzech mulai menemukan satu tujuan tersembunyi dari Maou Lucifer itu. "Maaf Sir-kun, sebaiknya kau tanyakan kepada ketiga perempuan disana. Aku hanya mengikuti mereka saja" jawab Minato menunjuk Karin, Kushina, dan Mikoto dengan jempolnya.

"Suami takut istri" gumam Lucius pelan. Tapi apa Lucius lupa, iblis memiliki pancaran Indra lebih peka dari Manusia. Tiba-tiba Minato menoleh kearah Lucius dengan aura gelap yang menakutkan.

"Kau bilang apa tadi Lucius ? Haruskah aku mengatakannya...Heemm ?" Seringai Minato

"He-hey Minato le-lebih baik kita ngobrol di lu-luar saja yaa Ha-haha.. Ha-hahaha.."

Dengan cepat Lucius menarik tangan Minato, mereka berdua dengan cepat meninggalkan semua orang yang berbeda di ruang perawatan Naruto sweetdrop masal.

"Baiklah kita lupakan kejadian barusan hehe" ucap Sirzech yang menahan malu dengan kelakuan Tou-sama nya.

"Sebenarnya ini kesepakatan keempat Maou, kami ingin meminta Naruto bertarung dengan Raiser Phenex untuk menentukan tingkatkan level iblis dari Naruto-san"

"Apa kau gila Hah! Kau tak lihat kondisi Naru saat ini ?!" Karin murka mendengar permintaan dari Sirzech. Karin tak memandang Sirzech yang seorang Maou sekalipun, ia meledakkan emosinya saat itu juga.

"Untuk itu saya sudah dapat ijin dari Hashirama-sama dan Jiraya-sama. Ini juga sebagai tolak ukur tingkatkan dari Naruto itu sendiri"

Karin tetap bersikukuh menolak permintaan dari Sirzech. Tapi Mikoto terlihat berfikir keras, jika Hashirama dan Jiraya sudah menyetujui maka tak ada alasan untuk menolak permintaan Maou Lucifer ini.

"Apa kau memiliki bukti persetujuan Hashirama dan Jiraya ?" tanya Mikoto dengan nada datar.

Karin masih tak bergeming, Kushina yang tak tau apa-apa hanya diam memperhatikan, tapi ia pasti mengikuti keputusan dari ibu mertuanya.

Sirzech yang menangkap sinyal baik dari Mikoto menampilkan senyum diwajahnya, kemudian ia membuat lingkaran sihir dan mengambil sesuatu dari lingkaran sihir yang ia buat.

Sebuah gulungan, Sirzech memberikan gulungan yang ia ambil kepada Mikoto. Setelah beberapa waktu membaca, Mikoto akhirnya buka suara.

"Baiklah aku percaya, aku pegang janjimu Maou Lucifer. Jadi kapan pertarungan itu akan dilakukan ?" tanya Mikoto.

Karin yang mendengar neneknya menyetujui permintaan Maou Lucifer terbelalak. "Baa-chan! Kenapa kau menyetujui permintaan itu ?! Keadaan Naru masih belum sadar!?" Karin yang saat ini memegang tangan kanan Naruto melayangkan protes atas keputusan neneknya itu. Ia memprotes keputusan neneknya sambil menangis sesenggukan, ia takut Naruto akan kenapa-napa, apalagi jika Naruto sampai seperti ini lagi, sungguh Karin tak mau itu terjadi.

"Tenanglah Karin! Nanti akan Baa-chan jelaskan"

"Maaf sebelumnya Namikaze-dono, tapi itu bukanlah pertarungan. Tapi bisa disebut tes menentukan tingkatkan dari Naruto-san"

"Tes itu akan di sesuaikan dengan kondisi dari Naruto-san sendiri. Jadi jika Naruto-san sudah sadar, kemungkinan tes akan dilakukan seminggu kemudian" jawab Sirzech menjelaskan disertai senyuman diwajahnya.

Yah iblis memang terkenal dengan 7 dosa besar yang menuntun manusia menuju neraka, salah satunya licik. Yah dengan alasan tes untuk menentukan tingkatkan level Naruto, Sirzech mendapat keuntungan dengan maksud tersembunyi dibalik semua alasannya.

 _ **Flashback End**_

.

Naruto memang tak menyaksikan sendiri kedatangan Maou Lucifer yang tak lain adalah kakak kandung dari Rias, teman sekelas Naruto. Naruto hanya diberi tahu oleh neneknya, Naruto harus bertarung melawan Raiser Phenex untuk menentukan tingkatkan level iblis yang Naruto miliki.

Untuk waktu dari pertarungan itu mungkin akan dibahas nanti jika Naruto sudah diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit.

Terlalu lama melamun, Naruto tak sadar jika Karin sudah ada disampingnya dari tadi. Karin terus memperhatikan Naruto yang melamun memandang keluar jendela. "Hey Naru!"

Karin langsung saja memeluk leher Naruto dari samping. "Nee-chan! Jangan mengagetkan ku seperti itu! Aku ini baru saja sembuh" omel Naruto dengan bibir dimanyunkan.

"Mou~ Nee-chan kangen padamu Naru!" balas Karin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke leher Naruto. Akhirnya hari itu Karin habiskan dengan bermanja-manja kepada Naruto.

.

 _ **® The Devil's Wings Eagle ®™**_

.

Seminggu berlalu begitu cepat, Naruto bahkan 3 hari ini sudah kembali berlatih di dimensi buatan Hashirama. 3 hari dunia nyata berarti 3 bulan Naruto berlatih di dimensi Hashirama, Hashirama selama 3 bulan pelatihan Naruto hanya memfokuskan fisik dan kecepatan yang Naruto miliki. Perkembangan teknik Aksara Voynich Manuscript juga sudah mengalami perkembangan walau tak banyak, Naruto mulai bisa membaca Aksara Voynich Manuscript walaupun masih tahap mengeja.

Kecepatan dan ketepatan daya serang Naruto meningkat dengan pemanfaatan Eagle Eyes dan satu teknik yang mengandalkan keefektifan gerak cepat Naruto. Accel, teknik yang dasarnya menyalurkan energi petir ke seluruh tubuh, sehingga melemahkan gravitasi bagi pengguna.

Teknik Accel ini belum sempurna Naruto kuasai, Naruto masih sering kehilangan banyak tenaga jika menggunakan Accel berlebihan.

Selama 3 bukan di dimensi Hashirama, Naruto tak pernah lagi menggunakan True Form. Ia lebih meningkatkan kualitas dari beberapa serangan berbasis petir dan api, seperti Blue Lightning, Blue Fire, dan Black Fire. Menyempurnakan beberapa teknik, membuat serangan memiliki daya hancur yang lebih kompleks.

Saat ini Naruto berada di sebuah ruangan bersama Kedua kakek dan ayahnya. Naruto tak tau mengapa tiba-tiba ayahnya ingin bertemu dengannya, tak biasanya kepala klan Namikaze itu repot-repot menemui Naruto saat pelatihan bersama kedua kakeknya.

"Naruto, Tou-san kesini untuk memberitahukan bahwa tes yang akan kau jalani dipercepat. Rencana awal tes akan dilakukan seminggu lagi, tapi pihak dari Maou Lucifer memberi kabar bahwa 4 hari lagi kau akan menjalani tes untuk menentukan tingkatkan level iblismu"

"Tou-san ingin Kau menghentikan pelatihanmu. Kau harus kembali ke Akademi, karena sudah sebulan lebih kau tak masuk"

"Tapi sebelum kepulanganmu, Tou-san ingin kau menemui Tou-san di ruang pertemuan klan Namikaze, ada yang akan Tou-san berikan" Penjelasan Minato didengarkan baik-baik oleh Naruto. Mungkin sekarang adalah pelatihan terakhir Naruto bersama kedua kakeknya, ia memang harus segera kembali ke Akademi, walaupun sihir bisa mempermudah urusan Naruto di Akademi, tapi ia tak mau menimbulkan kecurigaan dari Rias dan Sona yang belum mengetahui bahwa dirinya seorang iblis, atau tepatnya setengah iblis.

"Ha'i Tou-san!"

.

.

Time Skip, keesokan harinya.

Naruto sudah mengemas barang-barang nya yang akan dibawa kembali ke dunia manusia. Ia saat ini sedang berjalan kearah ruang pertemuan klan Namikaze seperti perintah ayahnya kemarin.

Tok Tok Tok!

"Masuk!"

Mendengar jawaban dari ayahnya, Naruto langsung masuk ke ruang pertemuan itu.

Setelah duduk, Naruto langsung bertanya keperluan apa yang mengharuskan ia bertemu ayahnya diruang pertemuan klan Namikaze. "Sebenarnya apa yang akan Tou-san bicarakan ? tak seperti biasanya, kenapa harus di ruang pertemuan ini ?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalau bertanya satu persatu Naruto! Tou-san jadi bingung menjawab pertanyaanmu" jawab Minato.

"Hehehe maaf Tou-san, tapi tidak biasanya kau ingin berbicara di sini" balas Naruto cengengesan.

Minato memaklumi sifat Naruto yang satu ini, ya Minato mengakui sifat Naruto ini tak jauh dari sifat ibunya yang tak sabaran. "Tou-san sebenarnya ingin memberikan salah satu senjata turun-temurun klan Namikaze" ucapan Minato menggantung seakan memancing respon dari Naruto.

Untuk Naruto sendiri kini matanya sudah dihiasi bintang-bintang, menunjukkan bahwa Naruto tertarik dengan senjata yang ayahnya katakan. "Tapi senjata ini belum pernah digunakan oleh Tou-san maupun kedua kakekmu, karena senjata ini menolak untuk disentuh oleh kami"

"Tou-san mau kau memenangkan pertarungan dengan dengan Raiser Phenex, jika kau menang kau boleh mencoba senjata itu. Tapi jangan terlalu banyak berharap, karena senjata itu spesial. Bukan kita yang memilih senjata, tapi senjata itu yang memilih pemiliknya"

Naruto agak tak mengerti dengan penjelasan ayahnya, ia bingung di bagian _'Bukan kita yang memilih senjata, tapi senjata itu yang memilih pemiliknya'. 'Apakah senjata itu memiliki jiwa ?'_ pikir Naruto

"Tou-san, apa maksudmu dengan penjelasan terakhir mu, apa senjata itu memiliki jiwa ? Seperti Secred Gear ?" tanya Naruto.

"Mengenai senjata itu memiliki jiwa atau tidak, Tou-san juga kurang tahu. Tapi ketika kedua kakekmu dan Tou-san mencoba memegang senjata itu, seperti ada penghalang tak kasat mata yang melindungi senjata itu"

Naruto manggut-manggut mendengarkan penjelasan ayahnya, "Menarik.. Senjata yang memilih pemiliknya.. Apakah leluhur klan Namikaze tak ada satupun yang mampu menggunakan senjata itu Tou-san ?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Untuk itu Tou-san juga kurang tau, kau tahu sendiri keadaan klan kita seperti apa setelah perang saudara berakhir" jawab Minato.

Naruto tentu tau apa yang dimaksud _'Keadaan klan seperti apa',_ keadaan klan yang diambang kepunahan menjadi faktor utama ketidaktahuan senjata turun-temurun klan Namikaze

"Jadi apa nama senjata itu Tou-san ?"

Minato yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto tersenyum, sepertinya kepala klan Namikaze selanjutnya sangat tertarik dengan senjata turun-temurun klan Namikaze.

"Nama senjata itu adalah.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **"Sword Of The Golden Arrow"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **T**_

 _ **B**_

 _ **C**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Catatan UzumakiIchie ^_^**_

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini, nah Naruto bakal punya senjata tapi bentuk dan kekuatannya masih rahasia.

Sword Of The Golden Arrow, bingung nggak hehehe. Entah dapet dari mana ide senjata ini.

 _ **Balasan Review ^_^**_

 _ **[Loli No Kami]**_ Hahaha, Bapaknya Sirzech Loli-san, kan emang sama warna rambutnya.

 _ **[Pain-Leader]**_ Maaf saya ingin ketika baca fic ini, Reader bisa membayangkan Naruto memang seorang tokoh Half-Devil, bukan malah teringat ke Anime Naruto terus.

 _ **[Yuki Riki]**_ Hehehe emang sih, soalnya susah buat konflik yang jangka pendek. Gomen..

 _ **[Dark-Night-404]**_ Yupp, Anda benar sekali Night-san ! ^_^

 _ **[Ace Phenex]**_ Hehe ketahuan yaa.. Yupss untuk senjata sudah dibahas disini.

 _ **[BlackLoserjr]**_ Haloo Black-san, saya kan disitu tulis _**"Sekitar"**_ nah kata sekitar itu memiliki makna bisa lebih, tapi bisa kurang juga.

 _ **[Uchiha Ribenji]**_ Untuk Eagle Eyes itu nggak ada revolusi nya, kekuatannya sendiri sebatas menambah daya tangkap penglihatan dan membaca Aksara Voynich Manuscript.

 _ **[Dewa lemon]**_ Saya emang mau bikin lemon beberapa chapter depan, tapi masih bingung mau dengan siapa duluan hehehe..

 _ **[Guest]**_ Oke No problem, terimakasih sudah mau membaca.

.

.

Oke udah keliatan nama dari senjata Naruto. _**"Sword Of The Golden Arrow",**_ Nah sekarang kira-kira ada yang tau nggak bentuk nya seperti apa ?

Untuk Harem Alpha, itu nggak selalu yang 'Gituan' duluan. Alpha disini adalah pihak yang bisa mendominasi Naruto lebih dari yang lain.

Saya bingung..

Karin..

Akeno..

Rias..

Atau Tsubaki..

Penasaran bikin lemon, dapet tantangan dari Author yang nggak mau disebut namanya, panggil saja "Pengikut Dewa Jashin"

Huwaaa, Lelahnya..

Untuk fic yang Masuku No Uragawa masih dalam pembuatan, mohon bersabar.

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, dan mohon review nya yaa..

.

 _ **® The Devil's Wings Eagle ®™**_

.

 _ **Oke, UzumakiIchie Pamit**_

 _ **See You Next Time**_

 _ **Sayonara ttebayou ^_^**_


	6. Ultimate Class Devil

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Summary :** **Namikaze Naruto adalah anak bungsu dari Namikaze Minato yang merupakan direktur utama Namikaze Corp. Kepindahan Naruto ke Jepang membawa kebahagiaan bagi kakak perempuannya, tapi dibalik semua itu Minato menyimpan rahasia besar yang tidak bisa dipercayai oleh kalangan manusia biasa.**

 **Genre :** **Adventure, Drama, Romance, Humor.**

 **Warning** **: Typo, AbalAbal, AlurAcak-Acakan, Incest, MILF, Lime (Maybe), Lemon (Maybe), OC, OOC, OverpowerNaru!, AU!, MinaKushiAlive!,**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : (** **Naruto x ...)**

 **"Don't Like Don't Read"**

* * *

 **Chapter Sebelumnya...**

Naruto sudah mengemas barang-barang nya yang akan dibawa kembali ke dunia manusia. Ia saat ini sedang berjalan kearah ruang pertemuan klan Namikaze seperti perintah ayahnya kemarin.

Tok Tok Tok!

"Masuk!"

Mendengar jawaban dari ayahnya, Naruto langsung masuk ke ruang pertemuan itu.

Setelah duduk, Naruto langsung bertanya keperluan apa yang mengharuskan ia bertemu ayahnya diruang pertemuan klan Namikaze. "Sebenarnya apa yang akan Tou-san bicarakan ? tak seperti biasanya, kenapa harus di ruang pertemuan ini ?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalau bertanya satu persatu Naruto! Tou-san jadi bingung menjawab pertanyaanmu" jawab Minato.

"Hehehe maaf Tou-san, tapi tidak biasanya kau ingin berbicara di sini" balas Naruto cengengesan.

Minato memaklumi sifat Naruto yang satu ini, ya Minato mengakui sifat Naruto ini tak jauh dari sifat ibunya yang tak sabaran. "Tou-san sebenarnya ingin memberikan salah satu senjata turun-temurun klan Namikaze" ucapan Minato menggantung seakan memancing respon dari Naruto.

Untuk Naruto sendiri kini matanya sudah dihiasi bintang-bintang, menunjukkan bahwa Naruto tertarik dengan senjata yang ayahnya katakan. "Tapi senjata ini belum pernah digunakan oleh Tou-san maupun kedua kakekmu, karena senjata ini menolak untuk disentuh oleh kami"

"Tou-san mau kau memenangkan pertarungan dengan dengan Raiser Phenex, jika kau menang kau boleh mencoba senjata itu. Tapi jangan terlalu banyak berharap, karena senjata itu spesial. Bukan kita yang memilih senjata, tapi senjata itu yang memilih pemiliknya"

Naruto agak tak mengerti dengan penjelasan ayahnya, ia bingung di bagian _'Bukan kita yang memilih senjata, tapi senjata itu yang memilih pemiliknya'. 'Apakah senjata itu memiliki jiwa ?'_ pikir Naruto

"Tou-san, apa maksudmu dengan penjelasan terakhir mu, apa senjata itu memiliki jiwa ? Seperti Secred Gear ?" tanya Naruto.

"Mengenai senjata itu memiliki jiwa atau tidak, Tou-san juga kurang tahu. Tapi ketika kedua kakekmu dan Tou-san mencoba memegang senjata itu, seperti ada penghalang tak kasat mata yang melindungi senjata itu"

Naruto manggut-manggut mendengarkan penjelasan ayahnya, "Menarik.. Senjata yang memilih pemiliknya.. Apakah leluhur klan Namikaze tak ada satupun yang mampu menggunakan senjata itu Tou-san ?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Untuk itu Tou-san juga kurang tau, kau tahu sendiri keadaan klan kita seperti apa setelah perang saudara berakhir" jawab Minato.

Naruto tentu tau apa yang dimaksud _'Keadaan klan seperti apa',_ keadaan klan yang diambang kepunahan menjadi faktor utama ketidaktahuan senjata turun-temurun klan Namikaze

"Jadi apa nama senjata itu Tou-san ?"

Minato yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto tersenyum, sepertinya kepala klan Namikaze selanjutnya sangat tertarik dengan senjata turun-temurun klan Namikaze.

"Nama senjata itu adalah.."

.

.

.

.

 _ **"Sword Of The Golden Arrow"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading...**_

 _ **Chapter 6 : Ultimate Class Devil**_

.

.

.

Semalam Naruto dan Karin sudah sampai di apartemen kecil milik Karin. Hati ini Naruto harus segera kembali bersekolah, yah karena sudah terlalu lama Naruto membolos.

Berjalan santai, Naruto benar-benar menikmati suasana di dunia tengah atau dunia manusia yang sangat ia rindukan. Banyak anak SMA bersekolah, banyak pedagang menjajakan dagangannya, adik-adik kecil yang bermain di taman, suasana damai ini sangat menyenangkan dan membuat hatinya tentram.

"Andai di Underworld suasananya seperti ini" gumam Naruto mengingat tempat asal ayahnya, dan keluarga Namikaze.

Naruto saat ini sudah siap untuk battle melawan putra kedua kepala klan Phenex. Naruto sedikit diberi bocoran neneknya tentang kekuatan dan sifat dari Raiser. Arogan, Emosional, dan menganggap remeh lawannya, itu adalah titik yang bisa Naruto manfaatkan. Namun 1 hal yang membuat Naruto harus menggigit jari, Abadi. Adakah makhluk abadi di dunia ini ? Klan Phenex digadang-gadang memiliki keabadian di setiap anggota klan nya.

"Abadi Huhh.." Gumam Naruto lagi, ia masih tak percaya dengan yang namanya keabadian. Walaupun Naruto seorang iblis, tapi ia memiliki keyakinan hanya Kami-sama lah yang memiliki sifat Abadi, mustahil jika itu dimiliki oleh makhluk ciptaannya. Mungkin nanti Naruto harus mencari tahu sendiri tentang rumor keabadian klan Phenex.

Lama bergelut dengan pemikirannya, Naruto akhirnya sampai juga di gerbang Kuoh Akademi. "Welcome Home" gumam Naruto menatap gerbang bertuliskan "Kuoh Akademi" latin.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kepala sekolah, Naruto harus melaporkan kehadirannya, dan alasan ia menambah ketidakhadirannya melewati ketentuan yang disetujui pihak Akademi.

Tok Tok Tok!

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Naruto memutar kenop pintu ruang kepala sekolah. "Permisi" ucap Naruto sopan.

"Oh Namikaze-kun, silahkan duduk" ucap kepala sekolah ramah.

"Terimakasih Kouchou"

"Yaa, dan ada keperluan apa kau menemuiku Namikaze-kun ?" tanya Kepala sekolah.

"Saya kemari untuk mengkonfirmasi keterlambatan saya kembali ke Akademi Kouchou" Ucap Naruto sopan.

"Ohh untuk itu, ya memang kau terlambat untuk kembali dari ketentuan yang disepakati sebelumnya"

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan penyebab keterlambatanmu Namikaze-kun ?"

Naruto menyimak pertanyaan Kepala sekolah dengan baik, mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan itu, Naruto memberikan alasan yang tidak sepenuhnya salah, dan tidak sepenuhnya jujur. Ia mengatakan ada kesalahan dalam rangkaian ritual yang ia jalani, akibatnya ia tak sadarkan diri dalam beberapa hari, dan harus melakukan pemulihan. Alasan yang tak bisa ditolak jika sudah menyangkut kesehatan atau keselamatan seseorang, akhirnya kepala sekolah memberikan secarik surat dispensasi untuk Naruto. Surat dispensasi itu harus Naruto antarkan ke ruang BK supaya tidak menimbulkan masalah baru dengan bolosnya Naruto beberapa hari.

Setelah memberikan surat dispensasi, Naruto langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas 12-A, kelas tempatnya belajar. Ia membawa secarik kertas lagi, kertas yang berisikan ijin untuk memasuki kelas, saat terlambat.

.

 _ **® The Devil's Wings Eagle ®™**_

.

Bell pertanda Istirahat telah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu, tapi Naruto masih nyaman berada di dalam kelas sambil membaca salah satu novel yang ia dapat dari kakeknya, Jiraya Namikaze. Sedari jam pertama dimulai, Naruto selalu memperhatikan Rias yang terlihat murung. Entah apa penyebabnya, tapi salah satu 'Great Onee-sama' itu seperti tertekan dan risau jika dilihat dari ekspresi dan raut wajahnya.

Tak mau mengurusi masalah pribadi orang lain, Naruto mengendikan bahu dan keluar kelas untuk mengisi perut yang mulai berdendang.

Belum sampai 5 langkah keluar dari kelas, Naruto tiba-tiba mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Naruto Namikaze!"

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara, Naruto melihat 2 orang gadis yang sekelas dengannya berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Ha'i Kaichou, ada yang bisa ku bantu ?" jawab Naruto yang sudah mengenal siapa yang memanggilnya.

Gadis berkacamata, rambut hitam, dan postur tubuh mini, ah maksudnya tidak terlalu tinggi, dia adalah Sona Sitri sekaligus ketua OSIS di Kuoh Akademi. Disebelah Sona, terlihat gadis yang berkacamata juga yang pernah membantunya menemukan ruang kepala sekolah dulu, saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Kuoh Akademi, Tsubaki Shinra.

"Bisakah kita berbicara di ruang OSIS Namikaze-san ?" tanya Sona menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

Naruto yang merasa seperti ada kejanggalan memandang Sona sejenak, "Maaf Kaichou, tapi aku ingin ke kantin terlebih dahulu untuk mengisi perutku yang berdemo Hehehe" jawab Naruto menghilangkan ekspresi curiga diwajahnya.

Sona dan Tsubaki menyadari tingkah Naruto yang seperti ingin menghindar. "Kau jangan khawatir Naruto-kun, kami akan menyediakan makanan yang kau minta nanti di ruang OSIS, bagaimana ?"

Kali ini bukan Sona yang menjawab, Wakil ketua OSIS, Tsubaki Shinra langsung menjawab sanggahan yang Naruto sampaikan tadi.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, Tsubaki langsung menarik tangan Naruto menuju ruang OSIS, meninggalkan Sona yang kesal dengan tingkah seenaknya dari wakilnya yang sekaligus Queen dalam Peerage yang Sona miliki.

Setelah sampai di ruang OSIS Naruto disambut dengan baik oleh penghuni ruang OSIS yang dihuni iblis keseluruhannya.

"Maaf atas kelakuan Tsubaki Namikaze-san" ucap Sona saat sudah berada disamping Naruto dan Tsubaki.

"Tak apa Kaichou, Tsubaki-san memang sering seperti ini sepertinya" jawab Naruto santai.

"Baiklah, untuk sebelum memulai perbincangan ijinkan aku memperkenalkan anggota OSIS yang ada disini" balas Sona.

"Baiklah kalian silahkan perkenalan diri kalian kepada Namikaze-san"

"Baiklah perkenalkan namaku.."

Yang pertama memperkenalkan diri adalah perempuan bersurai biru dengan wajah tegas namun manis jika tersenyum, manik violet menambah kesempurnaan diwajahnya, Tsubasa Yura. Gadis dengan surai perak, wajah cantik bernama Momo Hanakai. Kemudian, Gadis bersurai merah marun yang terlihat selalu tersenyum kepada setiap orang, Tomoe Miguri. Selanjutnya perempuan dengan manik coklat senada dengan warna rambutnya, sikapnya terlihat seperti pemalu, Reya Kusaka. Yang terakhir, satu-satunya laki-laki yang Sona miliki dalam Peerage nya, bersurai pirang pucat, yang saat ini memandang sinis Naruto, Genshirou Saji.

Semua anggota Sona memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk salah satu anak dari direktur Namikaze Corp itu, kecuali Saji. "Genshirou-san Apa kita memiliki masalah sebelumnya ? Dari sorot mata dan ekspresi yang kau keluarkan, sepertinya kau tak menyukaiku" ucap Naruto saat menanyakan sesuatu kepada Saji.

Semua Peerage Sona sudah tau penyebab pandangan sinis saji kearah Naruto. "Maafkan Saji Namikaze-kun, dia hanya iri kepadamu karena kalah populer dengan murid pindahan sepertimu hihihi" Bukan saji yang menjawab, tapi Tomoe, gadis ini cekikikan melihat wajah saji yang memerah menahan emosi.

"Ah Maafkan aku jika memang seperti itu" ucap Naruto tersenyum hambar. Kemudian Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sona. "Jadi Kaichou apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku ?" tanya Naruto.

Sebelum Sona menjawab, lagi-lagi Tsubaki menarik perhatian Naruto dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. "Jadi Naruto-kun, kau mau makan apa ? kan tadi aku sudah janji untuk menyediakan makanan" ucap Tsubaki.

"Ah! iyaa, apa saja Tsubaki-san, yang penting tak beracun hehehe" jawab Naruto sambil cengengesan.

"Baiklah, Chef Tsubaki siap bertugas" balas Tsubaki bergaya ala chef terkenal.

"Baiklah Namikaze-san, sebaiknya kita keruanganku karena ada sesuatu yang harus kepastian" jawab Sona sambil menaikkan kacamata yang melorot.

Saat Sona dan Naruto memasuki ruangan, semua anggota Sona memandang punggung Naruto dengan ekspresi yang beragam. Mereka tadi merasakan bahwa Naruto memiliki aura iblis yang sangat kelam, tapi aura itu seperti tersamarkan oleh aura manusia yang Naruto miliki. "Tsubasa, apa kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan ?" bisik gadis bersurai perak, Momo Hanakai.

"Yaa Momo, aku merasakan aura iblis kelam dari Namikaze-san, tapi aura itu seolah bercampur dengan aura manusia" jawab gadis bersurai biru yang memiliki wajah tegas, Tsubasa Yura. Tapi didalam hati, Tsubasa merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh saat melihat senyum Naruto saat pertama kalinya.

Saji yang melihat Tsubasa dan Momo berbisik mendecih tak suka, ia yang berada disebelah Momo mendengar jelas apa yang dibicarakan kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu. "Sebaiknya kalian berhenti membicarakan Pria aneh itu" ucap Saji tak suka.

"Hee ?! Pria aneh ? Bukannya kau sendiri yang aneh, tiba-tiba saja membenci seseorang tanpa sebab" ucapan itu keluar bukan dari mulut Tsubasa maupun Momo. Tapi Tsubaki yang berucap sinis kepada Saji, entah mengapa Tsubaki merasa Saji semakin arogan dan memiliki pandangan buruk pada setiap orang baru sejak Saji mampu menguasai Secred Gear yang pria pirang itu miliki.

Saji yang mendapat ucapan sinis dari Queen Sona hanya mendecih, tapi ai masih sadar diri untuk tidak membalas perkataan Tsubaki.

.

.

Di ruangan Sona, Naruto yang notabene seorang iblis yang baru mengetahui jati dirinya harus bisa menyembunyikan identitas aslinya kepada Sona. Putri kedua dari Lord Sitri itu terkenal dengan pemikiran dan otak jenius yang ia miliki, maka dari itu setiap jawaban yang Naruto ucapkan haruslah terlihat natural dan tidak dibuat-buat.

"Langsung saja pada inti pembahasan Namikaze-san, apakah kau seorang iblis ? Aku berbicara seperti itu karena aku merasakan aura iblis yang keluar dari tubuhmu. Jadi jangan lagi mencoba menipuku Namikaze-san"

Ucapan Sona membuyarkan strategi menjawab dari Naruto. Ia tak menyangka Sona akan se-frontal ini, jika Naruto membantah pasti Sona akan terus-menerus menekannya, jika menjawab dan membeberkan kebenarannya pasti nanti akan banyak menarik perhatian Rias dan semua iblis yang menjaga teritori Kuoh.

"Aku.."

"Makanan datang Naruto-kun!"

Kali ini Naruto diselamatkan Tsubaki yang datang dengan membawa nampan berisi beberapa makanan dan minuman, "Ah Tsubaki-san"

Naruto pura-pura kaget saat Tsubaki masuk ruangan tanpa mengetuk pintu. Ia sangat bersyukur Tsubaki datang diwaktu yang tepat, "Ah! Terimakasih banyak Tsubaki-san" ucap Naruto saat nampan yang Tsubaki bawa diletakkan di depan Naruto. "Silahkan dinikmati Naruto-kun, dan jangan disisakan okey!" ucap Tsubaki semangat.

Sona yang mengamati interaksi Tsubaki dan Naruto mendadak dongkol, ia merasa kehadirannya seperti tak dianggap oleh keduanya. Dan lagi-lagi Tsubaki mengganggu waktunya saat akan mendapatkan jawaban dari rasa penasarannya selama ini.

Sejak di kelas, Sona memang selalu memperhatikan Naruto, ia mencoba mencari kebenaran dari apa yang Rias katakan. Seorang murid pindahan yang memiliki aura iblis kelam, tapi bercampur dengan aura manusia, dan rasa penasaran Sona terjawab tadi pagi saat Naruto masuk ke kelas.

Tapi masih ada rasa penasaran lain yang mengganjal dipikiran Sona, Jika memang Naruto iblis, dari klan mana ia berasal, klan Namikaze ? ia pernah menanyakan klan itu kepada ayahnya, tapi jawaban Lord Sitri itu tak dapat memuaskan rasa penasaran Sona.

"Tsubaki sudah ku katakan ketuklah pintu sebelum masuk!" tegur Sona kepada Queen nya itu.

"Maaf maaf Kaichou, aku tadi memegang nampan jadi sulit untuk mengetuk pintu" jawab Tsubaki.

"Maaf Kaichou, apa tidak apa-apa aku makan disini ? Soalnya aku merasa tak enak jika ini mengganggu waktumu" ucap Naruto yang sebenarnya ingin segera pergi dari ruang OSIS, persetan sudah dengan rasa laparnya.

"Tak apa Namikaze-san, silahkan dinikmati. Aku akan keluar sebentar" jawab Sona yang masih berupaya mengintrogasi Naruto setelah acara makan Naruto selesai.

Setelah Sona keluar Naruto belum juga makan karena Tsubaki masih tetap ditempatnya. "Nah Tsubaki-san, lebih baik kita makan bersama. Aku tak enak hati jika harus makan sendiri" ucap Naruto.

Saat itu juga Naruto akhirnya makan bersama Tsubaki diruangan Sona. Sedangkan Sona sendiri mengumpat dalam hati melihat kelakuan Queen nya yang seenaknya saja. 'Lagi-lagi Tsubaki membuatku gagal' batin Sona agak dongkol.

"Kau kenapa Kaichou ?" tanya Reya yang melihat Sona keluar ruangan dengan wajah tertekuk. "Apa yang dilakukan pria aneh itu Sona-sama ? Biar aku beri pelajaran dia!" ucap Saji ikut memberi komentar.

Sona yang melihat tingkah Saji semakin arogan hanya menghela nafas lelah. "Tak ada apa-apa, Namikaze-san masih memakan makanan yang dijanjikan Tsubaki sebelum datang kemari" ucap Sona mendudukkan dirinya di sofa disebelah Tsubasa Yura.

"Apa Tsubaki berulah lagi Kaichou ?" tanya Tsubasa saat melihat Sona duduk disampingnya.

"Yaa kau tau sendiri jawabannya Tsubasa" jawab Sona lemah.

Tsubasa, Momo, dan Reya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membayangkan tingkah Tsubaki yang tak peka keadaan dan suasana.

.

 _ **® The Devil's Wings Eagle ®™**_

.

Di Underworld, lebih tepatnya Kantor pemerintahan Yondai Maou, terlihat beberapa orang membicarakan suatu pembahasan yang terlihat rumit.

Diruangan itu terdapat 6 iblis laki-laki, dan seorang iblis perempuan. Minato Namikaze, Lucius Gremory, Alan Sitri, Sirzech Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Asmodeus, dan terakhir Serafall Leviathan yang merupakan satu-satunya iblis diruangan itu.

"Kau jangan bercanda Sirzech, Kenapa kau tak mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya!" ucap Minato menatap nyalang Maou Lucifer.

"Maaf Paman, jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya apakah Paman akan setuju ?" jawab Sirzech.

Minato hanya mendecih mendengar jawaban yang masuk akal dari Maou Lucifer itu. "Aku tak ingin rakyat Underworld tak mengetahui pahlawan sebenarnya saat perang saudara belasan tahun lalu Paman. Dan juga ini menjadi 3 tujuan rahasia dari 1 rencana yang kami lakukan" jawab Sirzech yang melihat Minato mulai tenang.

"Yang pertama, tentu untuk menentukan tingkatkan level iblis yang Naruto-san miliki. Jika ia masuk jajaran Ultimate Class Devil, ia berhak atas Evil Pieces, dan memiliki Peerage nya sendiri"

"Kedua, ini sebagai pembuktian bahwa klan Namikaze masih ada, dan mulai berkembang. Klan Namikaze adalah Pillar terunik di Underworld, dari ciri khas sayap yang berbeda, kemampuan yang mengerikan, Pemikiran dan kebijaksanaan yang gak dimiliki oleh Pillar Lainnya"

"Ketiga, ini juga upaya untuk menyelamatkan Rias dari jeratan klan tau sendiri aku sebagai Maou tidak bisa seenaknya mengambil keputusan, jika aku semena-mena membatalkan pertunanganmu Rias, maka aku akan kehilangan kepercayaan rakyat Underworld karena melakukan sesuatu yang diluar wewenang menggunakan Gelar Maou"

Keenam iblis yang memperhatikan setiap penjelasan Sirzech mengakui apa yang dikatakan Sirzech adalah sebuah kebenaran. Tapi Minato masih terlihat berfikir keras, Aoa yang akan terjadi jika klan Namikaze terekspos. Sirzech sebelumnya juga menjelaskan rencananya untuk memperkenalkan Naruto menggunakan identitas asli Naruto, yang berarti juga membongkar status dari Minato yang merupakan Kepala klan Namikaze.

"Jadi Naruto akan datang saat pesta pertunangan Rias ? Kau ingin memberikan pertunjukan untuk iblis-iblis muda dan memperkenalkan Pillar yang diketahui punah ternyata masih ada ?" Tanya Minato setelah mampu menahan emosinya.

"Yaapp Paman, dengan begitu kau memiliki peran di dalam politik Underworld" balas Sirzech.

"Dan sepertinya aku memiliki tugas untuk kepala klan Namikaze selanjutnya" ucap Sirzech dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Sirzech ?! Naruto masih terlalu muda untuk jabatan kepala klan Namikaze"

"Ah, Bagus kalau begitu. Untuk tugas kepala klan Namikaze selanjutnya, biarkan Naruto-san yang mengetahui langsung dariku Paman"

"Kita kembali pembahasan selanjutnya, ini mengenai Organisasi teroris di dunia supranatural" ucap Sirzech melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Chaos Bridge kah ?" beo Ajuka.

Chaos Bridge adalah organisasi teroris yang diketuai seorang perwujudan dari Naga tak terbatas, Ouroboros Dragon, atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Ophis. Sosok Ophis ini tak pernah terlihat menampilkan sosoknya dalam bentuk manusia, tapi dari aura yang dikeluarkan, semua makhluk supranatural yang selamat saat Great War pasti tau bahwa itu aura dari Ouroboros Dragon, sang naga tak terbatas.

"Selalu selangkah lebih maju, Aju-tan!" ucap Serafall cempreng dengan nada childish.

"Yaa otaknya selalu dipenuhi sesuatu yang merepotkan" beo Falbium yang sudah memposisikan kepalanya di lipatan siku.

"Jadi apa ini mengenai Chaos Bridge ?" tanya Alan Sitri serius.

"Maaf, bukan Chaos Bridge yang akan aku bahas kali ini. Aku mendapatkan informasi mengenai Organisasi baru di dunia supranatural, tapi aku tak tahu apakah organisasi ini memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan Chaos Bridge"

"Jadi intinya ada organisasi baru 'Mirip' Chaos Bridge ? Tapi belum ada informasi mereka bergerak di jalur hitam atau putih ?" tanya Minato mulai mengerti inti pembahasan ini.

"Ya Paman, bisa dibilang seperti itu. Tapi dari informasi yang aku dapatkan, organisasi ini gak membuat kekacauan seperti Chaos Bridge" jawab Sirzech.

"Tapi untuk mengantisipasi kita harus tetap waspada, sejak kapan kau menerima info ini Sirzech ? Dan apakah kau tahu anggota dari organisasi itu ?" Lucius yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya buka suara.

"Aku menerima informasi ini sejak sebulan yang lalu, Organisasi ini bernama Akatsuki, dan pemimpinnya seorang wanita bernama Octavia. Hanya itu yang aku ketahui" jawab Sirzech menjelaskan.

.

 _ **® The Devil's Wings Eagle ®™**_

.

Hari ini hari dimana Naruto akan melakukan tes untuk menentukan level iblis yang ia miliki. Tapi sedari tadi Naruto harus dibingungkan dengan pakaian yang diberikan oleh Tou-san nya. "Kenapa mirip dengan pakaian resmi yaa, Jas putih, kemeja muda, dasi hitam, celana putih, sepatu hitam. Apa Tou-san bercanda yaa, seperti menghadiri pertemuan penting" gumam Naruto memperhatikan tampilan dirinya di cermin. "Masa bodo ah!" Gumam Naruto.

"Naruto! Kau sudah selesai belum ?"

Naruto mendengar suara Tou-san nya yang mmemanggilnya, "Yaa Tou-san, aku turun!" balas Naruto.

Saat ini Naruto berada di Underworld, lebih tepatnya di Mansion Namikaze. Naruto sudah menyiapkan tekad, keberanian, dan mental untuk menghadapi Raiser dalam tes menentukan level iblisnya. "Akan aku buktikan kekuatan klan Namikaze" gumam Naruto kembali mengumpulkan semangatnya.

Setelah sampai di lantai dasar Naruto makin curiga dengan pakaian yang dipakai semua keluarganya. "Ne Tou-san, Kaa-chan, Jii-chan, Baa-chan, kita sebenarnya mau kemana ? Kenapa pakaian kita sangat formal ?" tanya Naruto berjalan menuju keluarganya.

"Kurasa Naru benar, sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih ?" Karin ikut membenarkan perkataan Naruto.

"Kau akan tau jika kita sudah sampai disana Naru-kun, Karin-chan" jawab Mikoto mewakili semuanya.

"Baiklah, sudah siap semua ?" tanya Minato kepada keluarganya, yang dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya.

Sriiinkk!

Akhirnya mereka menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir berlambang petir dan kobaran api.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan. Bagi Naruto dan Karin, mereka benar-benar tak mengenal tempat yang baru saja mereka pijak.

Sebuah Mansion megah, lebih megah dari Mansion Namikaze terlihat didepan mata Naruto. Terlihat banyak orang menggunakan pakaian formal sama seperti yang rata-rata digunakan saat menghadiri sebuah acara resmi.

Rombongan klan Namikaze dipimpin Minato dan Kushina memasuki koridor menuju ruang utama diadakan acara. Dalam benak Naruto, ia masih bertanya-tanya _'Apakah seperti ini jika melakukan tes menentukan tingkatkan level iblis ?'._

"Ne Jii-chan Baa-chan, memang meriah seperti ini ya kalau ingin menentukan level iblis ?" tanya Naruto mulai grogi.

Bukannya jawaban yang Naruto terima, tapi hanya senyum misterius yang memberi kesan horor.

Akhirnya rombongan keluarga Namikaze sampai di aula yang menjadi tempat acara utama dimulai. Saat sampai di aula itu kecurigaan Naruto semakin bertambah, _'Aula ini terlihat lebih mirip acara pernikahan..'_ pikir Naruto.

"Hey Minato!"

Terdengar sayup-sayup seseorang memanggil Minato. Dari perawakan orang yang memanggil ayahnya, Naruto dapat sebuah kesamaan dari salah satu teman sekelasnya. 'Rambutnya merah' batin Naruto.

.

 _ **Naruto Pov**_

Oh ini sungguh membingungkan, ini lebih seperti acara pernikahan. "Hey Minato!"

Nah sepertinya ada seseorang yang memanggil Tou-san, tapi tunggu dulu..

Rambut terasa tak asing, rambut merah itu mirip siapa yaa..

"Ku kira kau tak datang Minato, kau suka sekali membuatku merasa cemas!"

Yah dari cara bicaranya, Paman bersurai merah ini mengenal Tou-san baik, mungkin teman lama. Tapi dimana aku melihat rambut merah itu yaa..

Sekarang aku benar-benar bingung, sebenarnya apa yang mereka sembunyikan. Pernikahan siapa yang kami hadiri saat ini. Jika sekarang kami menghadiri resepsi pernikahan, lalu kapan aku akan melakukan tes untuk menentukan tingkatkan level iblisku..

"Haaahh aku benar-benar bingung.."

"Hoii Hoii Naruto! Mana semangatmu tadi ? Kau tak grogi kan ?" Jiraya Jii-chan mulai bersuara. Padahal dari tadi aku melihatnya selau memperhatikan wanita-wanita cantik dengan pakaian minim yang hadir di acara tak jelas ini.

"Jika aku tau kita menghadiri resepsi pernikahan, lebih baik aku tidur dirumah Jii-chan!" Aku mendengus mengomentari ucapan Jiraya Jii-chan.

Lelah dengan pemikiran yang tak tentu, Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju lantai dua aula ini, lebih tepatnya balkon aula.

"Yah baguslah balkon nya sepi.." ucapku saat menemukan tak ada siapapun di balkon lantai dua ini. Kupandangi bulan buatan yang saat ini berbentuk sabit, sungguh indah walaupun tak seindah aslinya.

Jenuh dengan kesunyian, aku kembali menemui keluargaku yang sepertinya mulai panik aku hilang tiba.

"Naruto-kun!"

Hey aku seperti mendengar suara Akeno-san. Ah mungkin halusinasi saja..

"Naruto-kun!"

Haahh lagi...

Sekarang suara Tsubaki-san yang terdengar. Ku alihkan pandanganku mencari asal suara, Binggo! Dapat kulihat Peerage Rias dan Sona lengkap menatap penuh curiga kepadaku, kecuali Akeno-san dan Tsubaki-san.

"Ha-halo se-semua he-he-he" Shit! tatapan Sona seakan menguliti setiap jengkal tubuhku.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan semua jawaban dari pertanyaanku sebelumnya Namikaze-san" Kulihat Sona menatap datar kearah ku, tapi aura nya begitu tak menyenangkan.

"Hehehe Maaf Kai.."

"Naru!"

Aku tak dapat menyelesaikan ucapanku karena suara Karin-nee tiba-tiba terdengar di gendang telingaku. "Hehe Maaf tadi tak ijin dulu padamu Karin-chan" Hmm yaa aku mengubah panggilanku kepada Karin-nee setelah mendapat restu dari seluruh keluarga Namikaze.

"Nah ada apa kalian disini ?" tanyaku kepada Peerage Sona dan Rias.

"Eh.. Mana Rias-san ? Biasanya kau selalu bersamanya Akeno-san ?" tanyaku

"Lhoo kau tak tau acara ini Naruto-kun ?" Nah ini kini Akeno-san malah balik tanya.

"Maksudnya Akeno-san ?"

"Haaahh, Ini pesta pertunangan Rias dengan Raiser Namikaze-san"

 _'Pertunangan Rias dan Raiser ? Raiser ? Bagaimana mungkin aku bertarung dengan Raiser disaat sedang diadakannya pesta pertunangannya'_ batinku bingung.

"Selamat malam semuanya!"

"Saya Raiser Phenex, dengan bangga mengucapkan selamat datang di pesta malam ini"

"Mari kita sambut tunangan saya yang cantik dengan surai merah yang menawan" surai merah.. Rias Gremory.. Jadi ini benar-benar pesta pertunangan Rias-san.

"Rias Gremory!"

 _ **Naruto Pov End**_

.

"Selamat malam semuanya!"

"Saya Raiser Phenex, dengan bangga mengucapkan selamat datang di pesta malam ini"

"Mari kita sambut tunangan saya yang cantik dengan surai merah yang menawan"

"Rias Gremory!"

Suara Riser begitu menggelegar, dengan bangganya ia memanggil tunangannya untuk masuk ke dalam pesta malam ini.

Srriiinkk

Tiba-tiba Rias muncul dengan lingkaran sihir berwarna merah. Dihari pertunangan dirinya dan Raiser, ia terlihat begitu tertekan, itulah yang Naruto tangkap dari raut wajah Rias yang sarat akan kesedihan.

"Kenapa Rias-san terlihat tak bahagia, ia malah terlihat begitu tertekan" gumam Naruto yang ternyata masih terdengar oleh Sona dan beberapa iblis yang menjaga teritori Kuoh.

"Rias tak menginginkan pertunangan ini sebenarnya. Tapi karena tuntutan tetua iblis, Rias harus melakukan pertunangan ini, terlebih karena ia kalah dalam Rating Game beberapa Minggu yang lalu"

"Tuntutan tetua iblis ? Rating Game ?" beo Naruto menanggapi penjelasan Sona.

Sona yang melihat raut kebingungan Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tau kan keturunan iblis murni itu semakin sedikit, tutua iblis menginginkan keturunan iblis murni dapat dipertahankan, maka dari itu Raiser yang seorang putra Lord Phenex dijodohkan dengan Rias" ucap Sona menjelaskan.

"Jadi begitu.." gumam Naruto.

Karin yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan akhirnya membuka suara, "Naru, siapa mereka ? Kenapa mereka tau banyak tentang acara ini, sampai ke perasaan gadis diatas sana ?"

Naruto sebenarnya masih penasaran dengan maksud dari pertarungan menentukan tingkatkan level, tapi di pertunangan seseorang. "Mereka semua teman sekolah ku Nee-chan, dan beberapa dari mereka adalah Peerage dari gadis bersurai merah diatas itu" jawab Naruto tak sadar memanggil Karin dengan sebutan Nee-chan.

"Ne Naruto-kun~ nanti setelah acara kita jalan-jalan yaa~" Disaat seperti ini sempat-sempatnya Akeno menggoda Naruto.

"Nah Naru! Kau bermain dibelakang calon istrimu selama ini hmm~ ?" tanya Karin dengam mata memicing.

"Haahh.. Aku.."

"..Selamat malam semuanya!"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh suara yang tiba-tiba menggema di aula tempat pertunangan Rias diadakan. Dilihat dari perawakan orang yang bicara, ia memiliki kemiripan dengan Rias dan teman dari ayah Naruto.

"Saya disini sebagai perwakilan dari keluarga Gremory, bukan sebagai Maou Lucifer"

"Disini kita menghadiri acara pertunangan adik saya yang cantik, Rias Gremory dengan salah satu Putra Lord Phenex, Raiser Phenex"

"Telah kita ketahui sebelumnya Rias kalah dalam pertarungan Rating Game beberapa minggu yang lalu. Saya sebagai kakak dari Rias Gremory tak ingin memiliki adik ipar yang tak mampu melindungi adik saya dari segala macam bahaya" Sirzech sengaja menjeda kalimatnya, ia ingin melihat respon yang Raiser keluarkan.

"Apa maksud anda Lucifer-sama ? Bukankah sudah jelas saya mampu mengalahkan Rias dalam Rating Game" kilah Raiser.

"Saya tak memungkiri bahwa Rias memang kalah dalam Rating Game saat itu. Tapi harus kita lihat lagi, saat itu Rias belumlah memiliki pengalaman dalam Rating Game, berbeda denganmu yang sudah berpengalaman dalam Rating Game" ucap Sirzech

"Sebenarnya apa yang anda inginkan Lucifer-sama ?" ucap Raiser mulai jengah dengan Sirzech yang bertele-tele.

"Baiklah, Aku ingin kembali mengetesmu melawan salah satu keturunan pahlawan saat perang saudara belasan tahun silam"

"Kheeh.. Baiklah, keturunan pahlawan sekalipun tak masalah. Akan ku bakar dengan api Phoenix!" deklarasi arogan kembali Raiser utarakan menanggapi ucapan Sirzech.

Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan hanya menghela nafas panjang, ia mendapatkan semua jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi. "Kuharap tak terjadi suatu hal yang merepotkan nantinya" gumam Naruto.

"Naru! Ingat pesan Jii-chan, ketenangan adalah yang paling penting" ucap Karin mengingatkan adik sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

"Dimengerti Karin-sama" jawab Naruto dengan senyum diwajahnya.

.

.

"Baiklah sudah saatnya kita mengenal salah satu keturunan pahlawan perang saudara ras iblis. Dengan bangga saya mewakili keluarga Gremory menyambut generasi terakhir dari klan tersohor terdahulu, klan yang mungkin sudah dianggap punah oleh beberapa kalangan iblis"

Semua yang hadir bersiap-siap dengan sosok yang begitu di tinggi-tinggikan oleh Maou Lucifer. Keturunan pahlawan ? Banyak yang penasaran dengan sosok misterius itu, mulai dari Peerage Sona, Peerage Rias, hingga Raiser yang menjadi lawan dari sosok misterius ini.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya memutar matanya jengah dengan ucapan Maou Lucifer yang terlalu berlebihan menurutnya.

'Cup'

Ciuman lembut tepat di bibir Karin berikan kepada Naruto. "Jimat keselamatanmu sayang" ucap Karin dengan senyum lembut diwajahnya. "Terimakasih sayang" balas Naruto mencium kening Karin mesra.

Setelah itu Karin beranjak meninggalkan Naruto untuk kembali berkumpul bersama keluarganya.

"Baiklah, mari kita sambut.."

.

.

"Namikaze Naruto.."

Rias, Sona, dan semua Peerage nya terkejut dengan sebuah nama yang diucapkan oleh Sirzech. Terlebih Saji, Ia langsung memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Akeno, Tsubaki, dan Sona langsung menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Mata melebar, mulut sedikit terbuka, dan pikiran blank, mungkin itu bisa mewakili apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

Naruto yang menjadi pusat tatapan Peerage Rias dan Sona hanya tersenyum canggung, menatap Tsubaki, Akeno, dan Sona, ia mengerling kepada ketiganya "Kalian sudah tau kan.." ucap Naruto kepada ketiganya.

Setelah itu Naruto mengeluarkan sepasang sayap elang hitam dipunggungnya, sayap yang tak umum dimiliki ras iblis. Setelah mengeluarkan sayap elang hitam miliknya, Naruto langsung terbang melesat kearah Sirzech. Naruto mendarat sempurna disamping Maou Lucifer itu, ia sejenak memandang Rias yang tak bergeming ditempatnya.

Seolah mengerti apa yang Rias rasakan, Naruto tersenyum dan memberikan isyarat mulut _"Semua akan baik-baik saja"_. Ekspresi berbeda ditunjukkan beberapa iblis _High Class Devil_ sampai _Ultimate Class Devil_ setelah melihat sayap elang hitam milik Naruto.

"Sa-sayap I-itu.."

"Dia putra da-dari 'Matahari beracun' Mi-minato Na-namikaze"

Beberapa iblis memang mengetahui reputasi seorang Minato Namikaze, salah satu Prodigy yang dimiliki ras iblis, pasangan dari Lucius Gremory saat menjadi penentu kemenangan golongan Anti Old Satan. Duet Minato-Lucius itu sampai-sampai diberi julukan 'Matahari & Gerhana Bulan Beracun' saking berbahaya nya duet itu saat perang saudara dulu.

Kembali ke Naruto, saat ini ia malah heran. Tiba-tiba aula ini menjadi sepi, sunyi tanpa suara. "Anda terlalu berlebihan Lucifer-sama" ucap Naruto kepada Sirzech.

"Hahaha, Itu wajar untuk keturunan pahlawan sepertimu Naruto-kun, boleh aku panggil begitu ?"

"Dengan senang hati Lucifer-sama" jawab Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sedikit menanggapi ucapan Sirzech.

Sirzech sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman melihat kesopanan Naruto, "Baiklah apa ada beberapa patah kata untuk lawanmu Raiser-kun ?"

"Kheeh.. Akan ku hanguskan kau Namikaze, tak peduli kau seorang anak pahlawan, kau akan bersujud memohon untuk tetap hidup" ucapan Raiser yang memprovokasi Naruto hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum oleh pria bersurai pirang agak panjang itu.

"Oouw, provokasi yang berani Raiser-kun. Lalu, apakah ada yang ingin kau katakan Naruto-kun ?" ucap Sirzech.

"Aku bukanlah seseorang yang hebat seperti Tou-san ku, aku juga bukan seorang yang bijaksana seperti kedua Jii-chan ku. Tapi yang ku tahu, Pria tak akan pernah memaksa seorang wanita untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Dan lagi, Pria menunjukkan jati dirinya dengan perbuatan bukan perkataan"

Ucapan Naruto terdengar begitu bijaksana, mungkin kata-kata itu menjadi salah satu perkataan yang akan diingat oleh Issei dan Saji. Kedua pria berbidak pion itu perlahan menyadari bahwa Naruto selama ini selalu bersikap baik walaupun mereka kerap memandang sinis, bahkan menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya terang-terangan.

"Baiklah, Grayfia kirimkan Raiser-kun dan Naruto-kun ke dimensi Rating Game" ucap Sirzech.

"Ha'i Lucifer-sama" jawab Grayfia dengan sedikit menunduk.

Tak lama kemudian, Raiser dan Naruto dipindahkan ke dimensi untuk pertarungan Rating Game. Di dimensi ini, petarung tak akan bisa keluar jika belum ditentukan pemenangnya, dimensi ini juga akan langsung ditampilkan pada layar yang sudah disiapkan oleh Maou untuk mengawasi jalannya pertandingan.

"Baiklah, sebelum Rating Game ini dimulai saya akan membacakan peraturan dalam pertarungan" terdengar suara Grayfia di dalam dimensi Rating Game.

"Kalian boleh melakukan apapun dalam pertarungan. Pertarungan haruslah 1 lawan 1, dan pertandingan akan dinyatakan selesai jika salah satu diantara kalian menyerah, atau tak mampu melanjutkan pertarungan"

Raiser yang mendengar ucapan Grayfia menyeringai penuh kesombongan. Keyakinan Raiser bukan tanpa alasan, ia sudah berulang kali memenangkan Rating, bahkan Raiser sudah dianggap layak untuk menjabat sebagai Lord Phenex selanjutnya. Tapi hanya satu hal yang menjadi pertimbangan bagi klan Phenex sendiri, sifat arogan Raiser haruslah dihilangkan jika ia benar-benar ingin menjadi Lord Phenex selanjutnya.

Kembali ke arena Rating Game, Grayfia yang tak menemukan tanda-tanda kebingungan dari Naruto dan Raiser melanjutkan ucapannya. "Baiklah, Rating Game antara Naruto Namikaze-sama, melawan Raiser Phenex-sama..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimulai..."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **T**_

 _ **B**_

 _ **C**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Catatan UzumakiIchie ^_^**_

Maaf nggak bisa balas review satu persatu, sekarang udah jarang punya waktu buka FFn. Tapi saya tetep bakal lanjut, nggak ada kata Hiatus sebelum fic kelar (Diusahakan).

Terimakasih atas review yang diberikan untuk chapter kemarin. Akhir kata saya kembali mohon review dan masukan untuk chapter ini.

 _ **.**_

 _ **® The Devil's Wings Eagle ®™**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **UzumakiIchie Pamit**_

 _ **See You Next Time,**_

 _ **Sayonara ttebayou ^_^**_


End file.
